


Pleasures a Crime Worth Committing

by spencersbau



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencersbau/pseuds/spencersbau
Summary: Your first year at the BAU has been everything you expected, it was something you enjoyed and were passionate about. Everything in your life remains normal. You have a stable apartment and you friendship with your coworkers is strong. That is until a case is worked on by the team that has ties to your past, a past that is filled with seduction and passion. After the case, you decide to take a leap of faith and re visit that past. In the process, meeting a man who has you wondering, who are they? You sure wanted to find out.In a story of secret love affairs and fear of loosing each other, Y/N and the man she meets might just be more than what they started out as. Friends.Spencer Reid x Reader
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Stories set in the Criminal Minds universe





	Pleasures a Crime Worth Committing

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY BEFORE YOU START THIS SO PLEASE LISTEN:
> 
> 1.  
> I understand that Y/N not knowing what you do in chapter 3 through around 5 is frustrating, but please leave me alone on it. she is not expected to know everything, this is a slow burner after all.
> 
> 2.
> 
> despite this story being available to everyone, BDSM is more of a serious topic and shouldn't be taken lightly. I know a lot of people might not be as familiar with what people do in the scene as I might know, so please don't just start doing this stuff because of something you've read. if this is something that you actually might like, please put in proper research and look into it before thinking about starting this lifestyle. i don't want people to get the wrong idea from the community as well, dominants are very caring to the submissive and some of the more aggressive behavior you might see is just for use of the plot line.
> 
> 3\.   
> THE ENTIRE CHAPTER NINE THING, WHICH YOU WILL KNOW OF LATER, WAS A MISTAKE. it has taken me time to realize the seriousness for that incident. there is also a disclaimer after that chapter.
> 
> 4.  
> it was my mistake to specify Y/N's looks and features. I understand that from comments, everyone looks and is different. this is my first fic and I though that by specifying Y/Ns looks, it would make writing easier. I have learned the reader comes before ease of writing. going further, I will not be specifying Y/Ns looks or her race. 
> 
> 5.  
> please do not make fun of Y/N in the comments. i base her partially off of myself, and when people bully and belittle Y/N, it feels like it's a direct hit to me. 
> 
> 6.  
> about spence in around chapter 4/6, HE DOESN'T KNOW!!!(you will see what I mean when you get there!)
> 
> 7.  
> fetlife is mentioned in this fic. if you don't know, fetlife is a kink based website for people in your area to meet.
> 
> 8.  
> I would also appreciate it if you could not try and get this story taken down. many of my friends on here have the same concerns and I have worked extremely hard on this story. it is something I take great pride in and it is something I put lots of my time into.
> 
> thank you.

hi everyone! I just wanted to pop in here before the first chapter and say that this story does include mature and graphic content and the following:

~sexual content~ ~detailed smut scenes~ ~hair pulling~ ~rope play~ ~degradation~ ~name calling/insulting~ ~choking/ breath play~ ~slight exhibitionism~ ~knife play~ ~scarring~ ~drug abuse/ use~ ~or if you are too young to be reading this, please don't~ ~if you know me, don't read this please and thank you:)~

the main character in the story also has a past with self harm that is briefly mentioned, so if that type of thing might be a trigger, please proceed with caution in chapter 9. it also include mention and the topic of drug relapse and addiction. this story does include heavy smut. this is indeed a BDSM fic. this is also very much a SLOW BURNER FANFIC so if you don't typically like those types of fics, you might want to reconsider reading this. i just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. that's the last thing I would want from this story! thank you for reading this just wanted to mention those things! now, enjoy this pic of mgg and proceed if you are ok with the story! hope you enjoy "pleasures a crime worth committing"....

chapter 1: introduction 

"Another case? What is this, serial killer central!" Said Emily Prentiss annoyed as Y/N and the rest of the team were just about to go home after a long 4 days in Florida.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it better be good babygirl" added Derek Morgan

You had only been working at the behavioral analysis unit for about 2 years, which meant you were relatively still new to the team. To be fair you were only 25 when recruited to the unit, which makes you a baby to everyone else here. Despite only working here for 2 years, you've actually managed to become very close with your fellow coworkers.

As Hotch came into the room, Garcia began the briefing for yet another spree killer in Texas who would kill two prostitutes at once and swap there faces. Gross.

"According to recent statistics, the death rate for prostitutes in the U.S. is 204 out of every 100,000. Isn't that crazy for how many cases we get like this with prostitutes?" Spencer stated.

Spencer would always blurt out random facts and statistics, that was one thing you loved about him.

"We don't need the facts right now Reid, wheels up in 30." Hotch said as he left the round table.

As everyone was preparing their go bags in the bullpen, you and Spencer where already in the elevator waiting for the team. He was trying to make small talk to pass time, but that was one of the few things he wasn't good at.

"So..." Spencer started, " The whole thing with Emily, you know how she faked her death and everything, that was kind of messed up that Hotch and JJ didn't tell us about any of it"

Here we go again

You realized what Spencer was trying to do, lately he has been trying to get you on his side about Emily's death being faked, so he can have someone back him up when he goes off about it.

You were trying to think of a response that wouldn't piss him off to much, yeah it was messed up that they didn't tell us, but it was for Emily's own good.

"Y/N?"

You were still trying to wrack you brain for a good answer.

Just as you were about to say something, the rest of the team came into the elevator. "Lucky you, Y/N" you thought to yourself as the doors closed

You looked over at Spencer to see him shooting you a dirty look

Shit

He thinks your on Hotch and JJ's side

This is going to be a long case.

....

You were right, the case had indeed been long and exhausting.

Catching the unsub was a relief but even better was having a mandatory 2 days off.

The only down side to the case was how Spencer kept avoiding you. And thinking that you were taking Hotch and JJs side on this situation wasn't good. He was one of your closest friends on the team besides Prentiss. To add to all that, not being able to talk to him about anything besides the case the entire time made things worse.

You were on the jet sitting alone when Spencer approached you and sat across from you.

" Nowthat we actually have time to talk, I don't understand why you would agree with Hotch and JJs way of taking care of Prentiss's situation Y/N, they at least could have toldus that Emily was still alive." He whispered.

"I never said that I agreed with what they did, I think that we had every right to know what was going on. Just remember that everything they did was for Emily's safety."

"Well, i'm glad we cleared that up, the whole time we were on that case I thought that you were taking there side of the situation and I got a bit upset, that's all Y/N"

" Nobody should be taking anyone's side, the only thing that's important is that Emily is back and safe." You commented

The rest of the ride back to Quantico was filled with you and Spencer discussing your plans for the weekend and playing chess. The one thing that annoyed you about him was that he could always beat you in a chess game.

" Do you have anything specific planned for this weekend Spencer?"

" Not really, I might go see my mom but that's pretty much it."

" Speaking of your mom, how is she?"

.....

Once the jet landed, everyone rushed back to their desks to grab their things. Garcia and Emily actually planned on going to a club and asked the rest of the team if they wanted to come along, it was a Friday after all.

" I think I just want to go back to my mansion and cook myself a nice dinner, addios!"

" And I think that my sister-in-law has had too much time on her hands with Jack, I'll see you guys on Monday."

That meant Rossi and Hotch were out of the plan. You, Spencer, Morgan, Garcia, Emily, and JJ begin gathering your things and started heading out. It's actually been a while since the whole team got to hang out. The last time you guys did something like this was before Emily faked her death at all. After that things in the office got a little tense.

.....

As you, Spencer, Morgan, Emily, Garcia, and JJ arrived, the party began.

As usual, Derek started pulling all the girls and took turns dancing with every one of them.

Emily and Garcia started getting drinks for everyone while you and Spencer started doing a Doctor Who drinking trivia. Considering you were both huge Doctor Who nerds, the competition between the two of you playing these games was insane.

"How many episodes of "Classic Who" aired prior to the movie with Paul McGann?" Spencer shouted over the loud club music.

The club oddly smelt like old beer which you did not find amusing. The very same smell of old beer brought you back to all those college frat parties. Not such good times.

"Ummm.."

You were blanking, maybe it was the song "S&M" by Rihanna playing that was distracting you.

It was on of your favorite songs after all.

"3..." Spencer began counting down.

"Wait I know this one!"

"2.....!"He said louder.

"Nooo just give me a second!"

"1!" He screamed.

"Ugh what was the answer"

"694, now drink!"

You gulped down a shot of tequila Garcia got for you. It burned like hell as it moved down your throat. You winced at the pain, which Spencer clearly noticed. He left the table and came back with a beer to ease the pain a bit.

....

As the night went on, people on the team slowly started leaving.

First it was Morgan, shockingly. The only thing not so shocking about it was the girl he left with.

Next it was JJ.

Then Emily, who only had one drink, and was sober enough to drive Garcia home safely.

The Spencer and you left in a taxi.

You and Spencer usually would drive home together because of the fact you lived in the same apartment complex. This made it super convenient traveling to and from work. This also made your guises bond that much closer.

.....

As the taxi pulled up, Spencer, being the gentleman he is, brought you to your apartment. Spencer wasn't even that drunk, probably because he answered almost all of the Doctor Who trivia questions right. I guess having an eidetic memory comes in handy sometimes.

The only thing you remember was how the minute you walked into your apartment, you fell onto your couch, dozing off into sleep almost immediately. You heard Spencer laugh as you plopped on the couch like a dead fish. Soon after he put a blanket over you and took your shoes off, he left , locking your door behind you.

.....

chapter 2:Meetings and Masters

....

You woke up the next morning feeling like shit. You had the worst migraine in the history of migraines and almost couldn't remember a thing from last night.

As you slowly sat up on your couch, you saw on the coffee table in front you two Tylenol and a can of coke. Underneath it was a note. From Spencer.

" Hey Y/N, you seemed pretty wasted last night so I thought that this might help, if you need anything else just give me a call. Hope you're doing ok." Signed Spencer with a little smiley face.

He usually did this after you went out with the team for serious night out of drinking and partying. He would make sure you got back to your apartment ok and would leave you Tylenol and a can of Coke like today. You never do this for Spencer though, he wasn't really the type to get drunk like you. He would maybe have one martini and a Shirley Temple with some peanuts.

Classic Spencer, sweet and kind like that.

Sometimes though, he was almost too kind, and that would leave you questioning if he might've even maybe liked you. Like you not like a friend. Something more than friends. It's not like you weren't unattractive or anything. You have long, wavy dark brown hair that contrasted so well with your pale skin. You had the cutest dimples. Your body relatively in shape, with the exception of your tummy and legs. Probably from working in the field so much. This usually made you attract guys when you would go out partying with the team. The minute you would get even a little tipsy, Spencer would step in and make sure you didn't do anything stupid. You were Spencer's perfect type. Why hasn't he made a move?

.....

The rest of Saturday and Sunday was just you doing normal things like going to the grocery store, laundry mat, and checking up on your other team members.

It turns out the girl that Morgan got last night was a doctor, a doctor!

Garcia was completely knocked out and had to have Emily bring her Chinese food and romcoms for the last two days.

JJ did her normal routine, she was with Henry and Will doing family things.

You also decided later to give Spencer a call and ask him how he was doing. It turns out that he actually did go to visit his mom and that he would be back this evening before work tomorrow.

The night before another week of work was usually just you refreshing your go bag and making sure that your pet cat, Padme, named after a Star Wars character of course, has an extra food bowl filled.

You tidied up your apartment, cleaning your kitchen, living room, and bedroom.

Your were all set for another busy week of cases and work.

That was until you heard a knock on your door

You looked through the peep hole to see Spencer holding up Chinese food from a local place and Star Trek DVD's. You and Spencer hung out a lot, mostly because you lived 2 floors away from each other. This made you guys that much more close.

You opened your door to see a smiling Dr Reid.

.....

The rest of the evening was a great way to start your week. Spencer cracking little jokes as the movies would play made you all happy inside. It almost gave you butterflies in your stomach-

NO. You CANNOT like Spencer that would be weird, he's too dorky for you and is you coworker. That just wouldn't work out. It's not like you find him attractive or anything...

Ok fine, if your being honest, you have always found him somewhat attractive. The way he would look at you and how he would lick his lips when he would be thinking made you start thinking about other things as well.Spencer had always intrigued you. He seemed like this sweet, nerdy, dork who was all innocent. But you had a feeling there was more to him, a side you didn't quite know about yet. It was this that made you want to see that side of him he didn't show anyone that much more.

" I should probably get going, it's already 10 and we should both be getting an early start to bed to prepare for this week." Spencer said, stopping your thoughts about him from going any further.

You helped him clean up the coffee table and saw him off.

"See you tomorrow Spencer." You said as he stepped outside of your apartment.

"Goodnight Y/N, sleep well."

"You too."

.......

.....

It was Monday morning, you awoke with a text from Hotch. You had another case. This one in New York City. This case was oddly enough in your home city, it was also where you went to college. You had always enjoyed Manhattan, you even might visit some old friend while your there.

A few minutes after you got the text from Hotch, Spencer came knocking on your apartment door to drive you to work. You and Spencer would usually drive to work together. As you open the door, you saw him with 2 cups of coffee, one in each hand.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" He exclaimed as he handed you a cup of coffee.

You could tell that today was going to be good, for now at least.

....

As the elevator doors opened, you could see Emily and Morgan rushing over to the briefing room. Garcia as usual with laptop in hand.

As you and Spencer both approached the roundtable, Garcia had already set up the photos for this new case. Something in the photos seem familiar to you on the victims, their hands were tied together in some form that you somehow recognized. It's probably nothing.

Hotch began the briefing ." We have a case in New York City today, each victim that was discovered was found in their apartment, each with their hands tied together to their bed frame in a specific way. The victims hands were tied together with a technique called Shabari. It is most commonly used in the BDSM scene as a type of bondage. The COD is strangulation, but the victim also had multiple stab and cuts to their limbs all over the body. This is also popularly known in the BDSM community as breath play and knife play. All of the victims were dominants known in the local community. This case shows an extreme level of violence that needs to be looked at. Wheels up in 10." 

This is new, you've never had a case like this before, especially in an area that you're familiar with. This should be an interesting case.

....

As the team was being briefed once again on more specific parts of the victims cases, Spencer began stating out statistics and facts about BDSM community. This was strange to say the least. Spencer didn't really strike you as the type to know a whole lot about this community. He went on about how different types of bondage can cut off circulation. How does he know all this?

"Actually, breath play and knife play are extremely dangerous in the community. Usually if you wanna participate in breath play, you attend classes taught by people in the community or EMT's who volunteer to talk about areas of the throat to watch out for. And knife play can go very wrong very fast." You stated with confidence.

"That's very good to know, thank you agent Y/N" Hotch said quickly as the plane landed. As you begin to step off the plane, Spencer catches up behind you. He taps you on the shoulder.

" How did you know that breath play and knife play are so dangerous in the community?" He asked, sounding almost intrigued and curious.

" I don't know, probably just research"

Some of it was research, but most of it wasn't. The thing that you neglected to ever tell anyone on the team is that you used to be a part of this very BDSM community in New York City. You even knew some of the victims. But that was part of your past now, evenwhen you were in that community, you were still a newbie and hadn't experienced everything you wish you could. You had always thought about going back to that lifestyle in your free time, but with training for the academy and getting a job on the team at the BAU, you rarely had any time to yourself.You did still have all your old toys and outfits though....

"Agent Y/L/N and Dr. Reid, you will both be going to the local community and interviewing the Master, along with other submissives and dominants."

"The master is a dominant in the community who has earned their title, it is not given, it is earned." Spencer cut in immediately.

Spencer's tone changed when he said that. It was stronger and colder, as if he was proving a point.

You had never heard him talk like that to you. It was unusual, but it turned you on.

.....

You and Spencer headed into a small meeting place where the community held local meetings and munches. When you walk inside, you recognize some people in the community. You saw some of the friends and people that used to vet you. You could hear everyone so she has been talking for me about what they enjoyed. It made you miss the community that much more.

"So, this is where they usually hold meetings?"Spencer began to ask looking around.

"Yeah, this is usually where people in the community discussed things that they're interested in and look to meet new people."

As you and Reid begin scoping out the room, you began to recognize a familiar face from across the room. And then it hit you.

....

chapter 3: “Dan”

And there he was. The master. You surely did have a history with this guy. He was one of your last doms that you ever had in this community. The thing about him was, he definitely gave you the best experience you've ever had in your life so far. He was so good at play and scenes, it was irresistible. Seeing him again brings those feelings back. Those feelings of pleasure and passion you couldn't get out of your head.

"Well well well... if it isn't Y/NY/L/N. It's been a while hasn't it." He smirked.

" Hold on you know this guy?" Spencer asked in a curious tone.

" It's a long story Spencer let's not-"

"Did you know, that this women has the best tits, ass, and pussy I've ever seen? It's like she was sent from god I'm telling you!" He stated directly at Spencer.

Shit shit shit SHIT

This wasn't how you would comely act at a munch or meeting. You had never heard someone say this to another person at a small munch like this in your area ever. He DEFINITLY knew what he was doing.

What am I going to do now. I'm fucked. You slowly turned to Spencer, his face had gone bright red and his voice trembled as he spoke. He started to choke on his words and cough. He did this when he got nervous.

"My name is actually Doctor Reid, I'm with the FBI along with Agent Y/L/N. We're here looking into a spree of murders actually, these murders are happening to doms in your community, would you happen to know anything about it?"

"Actually I do, I can point you in the direction of some subs you should talk to. Here's my number if you have anymore questions." The master said, his voice becoming professional and stern speaking to Spence.

"Thank you for your time, Spencer, let's go."

The master held Spencer back as he tried to walk away

"I'm serious, that woman did things to me I couldn't imagine, I can see you like the though of he playing with herself as you watch and get off. She is a master in some of the finest seduction I've seen. She gives into power so easily. She can be a little bratty in foreplay, but when you push her down she's all yours. Just the though of me having her bent over my leg and spanking her again makes me hard. And I can tell it makes you too...."

Spencer looked like a tomato at this point, and you surely did too

You looked him up and down, seeing a crease forming in his pants as the master kept describing the things he could do to you. Spencer was getting off on that. You could see as he went on the bulge in Spencer's pants growing. He must have really been enjoying this. Why?

"...so you should just ask her already son." He finished

By this point, Spencer was looking you up and down. He was basically undressing you with his eyes. It was weird to think your coworker and friend knew this about you, and got off thinking about doing it to you. Something was up with Spencer and you knew it.

.....

After talking to some doms and subs you and Spencer got back into your car to drive back to the station.

" That was an interesting conversation that just happened in there." Reid commented as he began driving.

"Honestly Spencer, that something that I used to do and I haven't had a lot of free time to explore it again. I started as a newbie and I ended as a newbie. That's it. Everything you heard in there was all talk anyways. And honestly, how did you even know about all of that stuff you keep going on and on about on the plane. That's definitely not just facts and research."

"It honestly just was. Would you really think that would be something I was into?" Spencer laughed nervously.

"Not really to be honest." You laughed as you said this.

"Why not?" He sounded almost mad about what you had said.

" I don't know, you just don't seem like the type I guess."

"Well, you never really know." He snapped back

The way he talked made it seem like he was angry at you for something. You didn't know what, but something you had said set them off.

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence. You could even hear the air vents of the car whistling out cool air as you drove back to the station.

A thought kept popping back in your mind though. Was Reid really turned on by what your ex Dom was saying? And what did he mean by you never really know? You needed to find out, but how?

....

The rest of the case was not interesting for the most part. The tension between you and Spencer have definitely increased since the conversation you had with your ex dom though. You could tell that something was off with him. The way he looked at you using the bdsm equipment, and how when he would state his facts and statistics about how many newbies easily submit to their doms orders, he would look at you.

The team ended up catching the unsub though, it turns out that it was a submissive woman who had an ex dominant that used to abuse her. It's sad but this happens in the community especially with fake doms.

You couldn't stop thinking about Spencer though. Something was off about him. Did he want to do that to you. Did he like the thought of doing the things the master described on you? So many questions. Should I just ask him if he's into that?. No that would make it even more weird

As you were thinking about all of this on the plane ride home, you began to think about looking into community's in your area. It seems totally out of your comfort zone by now, but seeing how everyone was so free to speak at the munch, you wanted to dip your toes back in the lifestyle. Even hearing your ex dom talking about all the stuff he would do to you, it sort of turned you on as well.

.....

Once everyone arrives back to the unit, they immediately grabbed their bags to head home and get a fresh night sleep. You have been working on this case the whole week and had another mandatory two days off.

As Spencer began to pack up the last of his things, he asked if you still wanted a ride from him. You surprisingly declined. He was just as shocked as you were.

The reason why you didn't want to ride back to your apartment with him was because you had actually found a play party that was happening in a local area. It was being held by and old friend of yours, named Grace, who had contacted you again when you told her you are coming back. Grace was an older friend who works at a lingerie store you shop at, the store also sells light bdsm equipment. It was a relatively private play party. Her house is surprisingly close to your apartment and it was being held at 10 PM tonight. The theme. Masquerade.

....

You drove back to your apartment and once you arrived started looking for some lingerie to wear. You had a pair of black knickers and a matching bra. This set was one of your favorites because of how the lace was thin and see through on your boobs. It made you look so good you couldn't wait. Over top that, you put on a velvet black overcoat. For the final touch, you put on your black feather lace masquerade mask.

As you looked at yourself in the mirror, you had almost forgotten about the excitement and adrenaline you would get before going to play party's. It made you feel alive. You could t wait to have some serious fun.

....

When making your way to your elevator, mask in your pocket, a familiar face appeared as the elevator doors opened. It was Spencer. What was he doing at 10:00 on a Friday. Oh wait, pretty much anything.

Making your way into the elevator, Spencer took notice of your mask slightly sticking out of your pocket.

"That's very fancy for a night out Y/N, where are you going?"

"You look a little fancy yourself don't you think?" You snapped back

After all, he was wearing slick black trousers, his silver Gucci belt, a black button up with the first three buttons undone, and a pair of black loafers. He smelt of cologne and spices. His hair was curly and messy like usual. You had never seen Spencer dress like this. He looked sexy and you were into it.

"Well you look nice wherever your going, that guys real lucky." He laughed as his cheeks turned pink

"Thank you, you look nice as well." Trying to keep yourself professional

The elevator opened to the main floor and you went your separate ways.

Little did he know, you were on your way to a whole other world tonight

Or, based on his little smirk he gave when he saw your mask, he did know...

.....

You arrived to the play party, which was being held at one of the community members homes, the member was actually an old friend. It was surly a nice house as well. You park your car and begin to walk up the cable stone path in your slick black heels. Your excitement builds as you knock on the door.

As the door opens, you see someone oddly familiar.

"Y/N?!"

"GRACE! Its so good to see you!"

Grace was wearing a hot pink, bedazzled lingerie set. It's totally something that she would wear. She invites you in as you put your mask on and it is just how you remember.

The candle lit house along with red dim lights. Grace had invited some other friend she thought you might like. Girls and guys.

Grace shows you to the kitchen where she gets you a glass of water and hangs your robe for you, making you dressed in only your black nickers and bra.

"So, long time no see. What have you been up too?"

"I've just been talking a break, I got a job a little over a year ago for the FBIs BAU. And it's a pretty good job if you ask me!"

You and Grace continue to catch up and discuss the community along with work and family.

The night is seemingly normal so far.

That is until a tall, skinny but muscular guy with a slick, velvet, emerald green mask on approaches you. He is wearing almost what Reid was wearing in the elevator. It's probably just a coincidence.

"What's your name?" He askes. His voice was cold and calming. It sounded soothing to your ears and almost raspy. It intrigued you. He seemed like a mystery.

"I'll let you two be." Grace said as she left the kitchen. Grace talking reminded you about something she wants it, to never give a fresh face your actual name, just to ensure your safety.

"Mia, what's yours?"

There was a pause, almost like he also had to think of a name to say.

"Dan, my names dan." He blurted out

"Are you new here I haven't seen you around?"

"Yea, this is actually my first play party here."

"Well, if your interested, I have taken an interest in you. I like your energy and wouldn't mind telling you my skill set. I do rope play and bondage, wax play, and impacts play as a start to someone newer like you. If you don't already have a dominant, I would like to introduce you to a couple of things or refresh your knowledge. Grace told me that I might like you and that you needed some help discovering more of what we do here in the BDSM community."

"Grace has also told me great things about you, I like your skill set as a start."

Something about him was almost telling you to go with him. You also liked his energy, the way he presented himself was intriguing. They seemed like a mystery waiting to be solved. And you wanted someone to show you more of what people do in the scene here. He held out his hand. You took it. Let's see where this goes.

....

chapter 4: 

......

You followed him up to the master bed room, closing the door, the room was large with a wire bed frame bed and more additional candles. In the corner of the room on a desk, there was a small, dim red light. The red light reflecting off of his velvet mask so perfectly. The room was dark, but not so dark you couldn't see him.

"Now, safe word, is red and yellow ok?" He said as he opened his own bag of toys. Indside were dildos, nylon ties, handcuffs, candles, paddles, whips, collars, nipple clamps, you name it, it was in that bag.

"Yes that's fine for me. What do you like to be called if I may ask?"

"Sir is good. Now, I'm going to preform some light impact play and restraints to bring out tryout senses of touch. If you would like the scene to end in sex, I'm fine with that as long as protection is used, for this first time at least. I know some people, like me, don't always have the scene end in sex."

"That sounds good, I'm fine with that. I usually think it could go either way, in terms of ending in sex."

"Ok"

"Now, take of your cloths." He demanded, the tone in his voice stern but calming.

"Now I said"

You haven't done this in so long you almost couldn't move. Hearing him demand around like that do you want to move, but you felt like you couldn't. He stood there staring into your eyes, waiting for you to takeoff your black lingerie. Within the silence, you could hear his light breathing, awaiting you. Are you still there, frozen, not knowing what to do.

"I'll just have to add a strike, for later, I don't like when you deny my orders. Now, remove your cloths, at least before I rip them of your body." He demanded as he watched for your next actions. Your did as he said, removing your cloths. While you were doing this, he instructed you to keep your mask on. You did as you were told. You took notice to the room smelling strongly of his cologne and spices. The smell was pungent, but delicious. After your clothes were removed, he looked your way, examining your body up and down, it reflecting off the small red light and candle light. You could tell that he was into it.

"I want you to lay out on the bed and hold up your arms for me, I want to get a full view of your body."

The inner brat in you decided to come out as you said "Make me.." And make you he did.

He pushed you off onto the bed and flung your arms up. You could feel how strong he was, the force of himself on your body was almost too much to bear. Escaping your body soon after was a wince, you could tell it was from how he stretched her arms so far back so quickly. You haven't have someone do that to you in a long time, but you seem to like it. So much so you could tell a wet patch always already formed on the bed.

"You ok? that sounded like it hurt." His tone changed to a soft, sweet, caring voice. It almost sounded like how Spencer would talk-

NO

DONT DO THAT

NOT NOW

"I'm fine, just overstretched my arms a bit."

"Ok. Just making sure."

He then proceeded to softly tied your hands to the bed. The soft feeling of the nylon wrapping around your wrist to the wire bedframe was cool to the touch. After that he lifted your head carefully as he applied the blindfold over your mask. Pushing your long hair out of your face for you. Despite you not being able to see you, you could still hear his breathingas he adjusted your face. He did not tie your feet though, leaving plenty of room for other fun things.

For a few seconds nothing happened, you could hear his soft breathing at the foot of the bed but nothing was happening. Was he just admiring your body? Was he looking for different tools to use on you?

Almost immediately after this thought you felt something spiky touch your right breast. It made you flinch at first, but then it felt all tingly. You liked it. When your body flinched, he laughed a little bit, making you chuckle. He began spinning the prickly object down your stomach. Berkeley object almost causing the Sting sensation after I move across your skin. On some areas of your body the tingling would intensify, causing the prickles to go deeper into your skin.

While he was rolling the prickly object down your body, you felt his mouth slowly massage your right breast, you let out a light gasp as he began occasionally biting it. This was turning you on and you could tell by the rate the warm liquid was coming from in between your legs at this point. After he would prickle an area of your body heal slowly massage his mouth around that area. He would kiss it, caress it, making the sting almost instantly feel better.

He moved the prickly object onto you upper things, moving closer and closer between your legs. Your breathing was starting to increase. Small gasps began catching onto the side of your throat. He continued to lose a prickly object downward and proceeded to kiss and massage areas of your body. He moved his mouth up to your nipple, playing with it once again.

Then suddenly

The prickly object went over your clit. He moved it over your lips as well.

"FUCK" You yelled in excitement and pain. It was almost like you got a way of electricity go through your body. This motion caused your whole body to flinch and making you let out small moans following your scream. Right as he heard this small moan come from you, he took the prickly tool of your body. I took the tool off your clip, it was still extremely sensitive. You could still almost feel the object on your body.

"Good girl" he said softly into your ear.

The only thing you could hear was him going through his bag. "What will he pull out this time?" You kept asking yourself. He then pulled out something with lots of little leather tendrils attached to it, based him how it felt on your stomach. He startedmoving this tool up your stomach to your left breast. He began stroking it and caressing it with the leather tendrils, the sensation was extremely calming, that's slightly ticklish. As he began flicking it more continuously against your areola,you to let out other small gasps. The amount of wetness you showed definitely meant you were enjoying this. The only question was is he?

Your gasps started to rack up in your throat.

"Ohh fuuuckkk...that feels good.."

He slowly moved the leather tendrils off of your, which you knew now is a flogger.

"Do you know how wet you are right now Mia?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

Hearing him not say your real name felt awkward, but he was right, the different toys he was using on you made you want more from him. Whoever he was.

As he was playing with these different toys on you, you almost began to go into subspace. You were so in the moment with what he was doing it almost put you in a hypnotic like trance. Despite subspaces being a rare occurrence for you and never up the goal of a scene, it felt good. The way he was circling your body and making me feel like he owned you made you invested in the moment that much more. He kept caressing your body with the tendrils , you flinched and gasped as he moved closer and closer to your lips.

After stroking this tool onto your legs, he brushed it off slowly over your clit.

"Ohh shittt..fuck" You moaned as he continued.

After circling your clip a couple more times, he drop the Flogger to the ground. He then slowly parted your legs, opening them to give him what you could only guess is a perfect view of your pussy. He slowly started to part your lips, allowing you to let out another small gasp. He caresses your lips, slowly putting his middle and forefinger inside of you, pressing on your G-Spot.He slowly brought his tongue to your clit, circling it as he moved his fingers more vigorously. Starting to pick up pace, he continued going faster. You began to moan and gasp as he was practically slammed his fingers onto your G-Spot.

You felt it coming and couldn't stop

The way his tongue flicked on your clit along with the vigorous movement inside if you was almost too much

You couldn't hold back your moans anymore.

"Fuck your so wet right now, and it's because of me isn't it?"

You struggled to answer as the gasps kept building in your throat

"Is it because of me yes or no sir. Answer me." He demanded

"Yes sir, you are making me wet."

You let out another moan after this, which he seemed to have enjoyed.

" I can tell how much you're enjoying this right now, I wanna see your body quiver and shake but only when I tell you it's ok."

The bitting of your clit and motions inside of you were building and you couldn't hold it in any longer

"I'm going to come." You tried to exclaim while gasping for air.

"Not yet, don't be a bad girl and make me have to punish you." He demanded, going back to his cool tone of voice.

"I need to please!" Moaning in between words

"Fuckk...ahhh!"

And right after that you felt it. Your body shivered and your muscles spasmed. You moaned as you let yourself finish your orgasm.

"NO!" He screamed, almost scaring you. He pulled his fingers and body away along with his mouth and flipped you over onto your stomach as if you weighed the same as a feather.

"I'm adding two more strikes for you not taking my orders and coming without my permission. You come when I tell you you can. Understood?"

You were shocked to hear this from him, especially because of how sweet he was earlier.

"Understood?" He asked again

"Yes I understand sir, it won't happen again."

"You know I must punish you now for your dirty behavior."

He pulled out another tool from his bag as you layed on the bed. This guy was definitely something else, what he is giving you is something you have never experienced before. The way he would stroke your nipples and play with your clit felt like a whole new experience. Even with your past relationships in the BDSM community, you were still relatively new to all these different toys and techniques. The only reason you still had things in your house were mostly from Graces help, she would tell you what you should buy. You didn't quite know how to use all the toys, but you were familiar with what they were.

As you thought about this, you felt him try to pull you up.

"Bend over so I can punish you properly. I want a good look at your ass when I spank you."

"Yes sir."

You did as he said as he approached what felt like the left side of the bed. Was he really going to spank you? Sure you have been spanked once before by your last dominant, but that was quick. You didn't get to fully experience it.

"What are you using if I may ask?"

"I'm using another form of flogger called a crop or riding crop."

You knew what he was referring to. What do you do research on the different types of tools used for spanking, the riding crop came up a lot.

"This first one is for you denying my orders-"

SMACK

That one stung more than usual. Probably because you haven't been spanked in so long. But the sensation is nice, it turned you on and you could feel more warm liquid coming from in between your legs.You were already wet, no surprise. It left a small sting behind.

"These next two are for coming without my permission and refusing orders. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry sir, I deserve to be punished."

"Good girl."

TWACK

That one felt nice

WHACK

You left out a soft moan on the last one. There was come practically dripping down your leg at this point as he put his crop away in his bag. You didn't expect for spanking to turn you on this much. You remained bent over thinking about what's next.

"I can see from here your glistening pussy, I can't handle it, I want to be inside you. Is that ok with you?"

Wow, the consent was surprisingly sweet after what had just happened. First he spanks you silly and now is asking for consent to put his cock in you? This was a rollercoaster.

"Yes sir, I want you in me to."

"Your just tempting me to much and I can't handle it."

He opened what sounded like a condom wrapper and approached you from behind. Grabbing your hip bones and doing what you could only assume is admiring your butt. He began grazing his hands over your ass.

"The red marks on your ass are making me hard. Just thinking about what I did to you makes me was to replay it over and over again." He said as you felt his cock stiffening on you.

Not being abele to see or touch made everything feel so much better. Having those other senses taken away really made his touch on your skin feel that much better. He gripped your hips with more force as he pulled himself onto you.

"Your so wet and tight, it feels so good wrapped around my cock." He stammered out in between groans.

Him being inside of you felt so good it's indescribable. The way he pulled in and out of you, rocking you back and forth caused you to start gasping. He slowly ran his hands up your scalp and loosely pulled on your hair, not to much force but just enough.

He started to pick up his pace, moving faster and increasing friction. You could tell how much he liked this by the small groans and moans being let out. As he continued, your wall tightened, causing you to gasp and moan in pleasure. He began hitting your sweet spot. Which caused you to let out a very unsuspected moan.

"Ohh shitt..." You let out.

"Oh fuck oh shit.." He started as his pace became so fast your eyes had rolled into the back of your head. Continuously moaning along with him it happened. Your walls were so tightly wrapped around him at this point, you couldn't help yourself. His nails are practically embedded to your hip bones.

"Oh fuck I'm coming ahhh" he moaned as your body began to spasm into such an intense orgasm, it gave you a headache. You've never had someone make you come from just penetration, that was something new. You had also never had someone make you come so quickly. This guy knew what he was doing and he knows it.

....

He began to walk away from you as you heard him remove his condom. You also head him putting his cloths back on quickly. After what seemed like quite a while, You felt something soft and wet wiping the come of your leg. It felt almost like a wet wipe. There it was, the kind and sweet side of him showing. After he cleaned you all up, you heard a voice next to you say.

"I'm going to untie your hands now, it may hurt a bit."

As he began to untie your wrists, you felt them dropped to the bed, slightly burning from the nylon rubbing against your skin.

"Im going to lift your head to remove the blind fold, your mask should remain on." His voice now was raspy next to your ear. You liked his voice next to you after this. It was comforting. You could swear you've heard this voice before somewhere but who was it?

...

After he removed the blindfold, he propped you up on the bed.

"How are you after all that? How do you feel?"

"I feel pretty much ok, I forgot about how much I actually enjoyed the stuff you did to me." You said timidly as he stroked his hands through your hair. You could swear on everything you believe in that you recognized this guy. Just his voice and the way he smelt of autumn.

He interrupted you thoughts by adding " So, where do we go from here? Do you want to meet again and discuss moving forward?"

"I would like that very much."

"Good, I would like that too. Also, what do you like in aftercare? Would you like to do anything in specific? I'm all for it to be honest."

"I usually do like aftercare, but for tonight I would just like to head home. I have a bit of a head ache. Thank you for asking."

You looked at the clock and it was already 2 o clock in the morning! You had been at this for four hours! Time really just flew by...

"Would you mind if I put my Fetlife account in you phone? We can talk again from there." He touched your hand to almost comfort you. His sweet and soothing voice was already comforting you enough.

"Not at all." You said as you handed him your phone.

....

chapter 5:Brunch with the Girls

After another small exchange, you put your lingerie back ok as he took your hand and walked you out of the room back to the main kitchen. He then poured you a small cup of water, grabbed you two Tylenol for your headache, and asked again to ensure that you're ok after everything. You reassured him that everything was fine and that you would be happy to meet with him again. You both said goodbye to each other and the minute he walked out the door you got a text on your phone that showed as "Dan".

" Drive home safely! Also, the next time we meet there's no need to wear anything specific. Can't wait to see what's under that mask."

You just replied with a quick thank you and that you can't wait to see what was under his mask as well. Just as you sent this text, Grace came over, looking particularly exited.

"Soooo. How was it?"

"He honestly wasn't that bad, it was really nice to experience all those feelings again. He also really knew what he was doing. He told me his skill set and it was just what I was looking for. He put his Fetlife account in my phone and texted me to make sure our drive home safely. He was actually really sweet after play happened, his energy was awesome."

"I knew you would like him Y/N! We have been friends for a couple of years now and he's really good for new people coming into the scene again. After you guys meet, tell me how it goes!"

"You know I will. I'll see you around?"

"Of course."

You and Grace exchanged goodbyes not long after has she got your coat for you and she saw you out of her house to your car. The minute you got your car you got yet another stinging sensation on your bottom as you try to sit in the driver seat. When you finally managed to sit all the way down in your seat, you could not stop thinking about what I just happened. You haven't felt that way in so long it was something you wish you got back into earlier. You couldn't wait to meet this guy in person again to discuss rules and limits.

"That was amazing" you said letting out a gasp of air. It really was amazing.

One thing you kept wondering to yourself all night one who is behind that mask? What would he think when he saw your face when you met in person again?

....

Once you got home you finally took off your coat and went into your bedroom. You got out a nice cozy pair of pajamas and brought them into the bathroom with you. You started to fill it up with water, you receive another text from this "Dan".

" Just wanted to check in and see if you got home safely, we should set up a time to meet possibly next weekend? I'm quite busy during the week so doing this over the weekend would be very helpful."

You shot back a reply

" Im doing pretty good, thanks for asking. I agree that we should possibly meet next weekend. I am also relatively busy during the week with my job so I think that setting a time to meet would be very helpful."

After that you set your phone down and finish your bath. At this point you were dying to meet him, he seemed like such a genuine guy and you couldn't wait for this week of work to be done with. Its not like you were into him or anything though, he just might be a possible Dominant to help get you back on the scene. He probably wouldn't even date you if you tried.

....

The rest of the weekend was filled with you doing boring adult things. Every weekend was relatively the same. You go grocery shopping and occasionally hang out with some friends. On Sunday morning you got a text from Garcia and Emily asking if you wanted to go to brunch with the girls. Of course you excepted, it's always fun when you go hang out with the girls.

You got dressed putting on a pair of blue ripped jeans and a red blouse. Brunch wasn't anything super fancy, but you like to dress up occasionally. You put on light natural make up, along with a pair of black, small heeled boots. You added some Silver jewelry, grabbed your purse and you were out the door on your way.

....

As you arrived at the brunch place, you saw Emily, Garcia, and JJ waiting outside for you. You were usually bad at arriving to places on time. As you got out of your car, you ran out to the girls and gave all of them a hug. After briefly saying hi to each other, you were seated at a table right outside with a perfect view of Georgetown.

"Sooo ladies what have you been up to this weekend??" Garcia asked intrigued.

" Mine was the usual, I spent the weekend with Henry and Will again and Henry actually got super sick this past Thursday. I don't know why Will didn't tell me about it, but Henry's doing ok now and should be feeling better by the end of the week." JJ started.

As everyone finish sharing their weekend up, it finally got to you. At first you didn't know what to say, it's not like you could tell all the girls on your team that you went to a play party and met a guy who could be your next dominant of anything. They didn't even know you liked BDSM.

"Sooo Y/N what have you been up too? I can see it in your face, you're glowing, what's his name?" Prentiss interrogated. She's somehow I always knew.

"Ermmm ok fine. On Friday I met this really sweet guy. We met at a ummm a bar."

Close enough

"Oh my God! What's his name? You have to tell us!" Garcia always got exited when someone on the team started dating someone.

"His name is Dan, and we had the best night on Friday. He's so hot and he's a really caring guy. Right before I left the bar give me a number and he actually wants to meet me again."

" That's so sweet! Whenever something else happens you have to update us ok."

At this point, all the girls were staring at you waiting for answers and more information on this "Dan" guy, you didn't even know if Dan was real name!

Right as they begin asking you a loads of questions about this guy, you got a text.

From Dan

" Hey, I was just checking again to see if there's anything you needed. I looked at my schedule and I found that Saturday night at 9pm works for me to meet at my apartment if you would like to come over. I can send you my address later in the week if you're all right with that."

"Was that from him!" Said Emily

"What did he say?!" Added JJ

" He said he wants to meet Saturday night around 9 pm and that he would send me his address so we can meet at his apartment!"

"Y/N that's awesome!"

It really was awesome, the excitement of getting to meet this guy all over again was overbearing you. You want to know more about him as he wants know more about you.You texted back:

"Looking forward to Saturday night!"

Indeed you are.

.....

As you arrive to work on Monday, you were surprisingly not given any case. This just means that the hold are you get to look over court cases and do reviews. Having Spencer's desk directly across from you really helped when you get bored of all the old cases you were reviewing. You always find someway to make you laugh.

" So what did you do this weekend Y/N?"

" Just the usual,grocery shopping and going out with the girls."

"No, it's something else, you're glowing. Did you meet someone?" As Spencer said this, you could see his face forming into almost a frown. You could tell he was upset by this.

"Actually, I did meet someone, I went out to a bar on Friday and I might see him again this weekend." You almost felt bad for saying this to him, you could tell that the thought of you being with someone else made him upset. Does this mean he might actually like you?

"What about you?"

" I actually met someone to." He said with confidence.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's just so shocking that I actually found someone I might be into." He snapped at you, almost mad.

"Honestly Spencer, it's not that shocking. I can see why a girl would like you."

This made is cheeks turn on red

"Thanks Y/N." He said in an almost whisper.

After this, as you both presumed your work, he would continuously look you up and down. Almost as if he was checking you out.

When you go to the coffee pot for yourself another cup, he would look at your blouse, noticing how the top three buttons were left undone and seeking out your collarbones. It's not like you're dressed bad in the office though. You usually wear checkered skirta little above your knee with a white button up blouse, adding black heels. If you felt like it, you would wear more of a suit to work. Your hair was always worn down and it's natural form, you would wear some light additional make up and jewelry. If Spencer liked you, why didn't he just come out and say it?

.....

As the week went on, you were assigned another case, this was taking place in California. The rest of the week you and Spencer's relationship was normal for the most part. Except for the occasional " checking you out", everything was pretty much normal. You guys kept carpooling together to work and back home.

The thing about Spencer is he's not the type to just start checking out girls whenever he wants to. Why was he looking at you like that? You kept asking yourself that continuously the entire week. Was it what your ex Dom adult him on that case in New York City? Was he thinking about doing that to you? You could only wonder, asking him if he liked the thought of bending you over and spanking you cause your a dirty girl wasn't something you could just go and ask.

....

Saturday was approaching, and you couldn't wait. All the excitement about meeting this damn guy again, couldn't be contained. The entire week, all the girls on the team keep asking you if you had said anything else, which he had.

As you were on the plane ride home from your case in California, you got another text from Dan.

" I just had a question for you, on Saturday night after we discuss the rules and limits, would you want to proceed to the bedroom, the thought of me having you spread engage on my bed all to myself is to much to resist."

This is something different, he had never texted you this way. But you liked it.

"If I submit to your wishes than yes. But the brat in me is telling me to make you wait." You replied.

You have been staring at your phone for a response. As you're waiting for this, you could see Spencer vigorously texting in the corner of the jet. He's not usually on his phone for the ride home. This was different.

You then gotanother text from Dan.

"If you are a brat, I'll have to punish you. I'll have you on the brink of an orgasm and not let you come as many times as I like. Or I could spank you again, which I could tell by what was in between you legs turned you on."

Wow.

Reading this was giving you that feeling all over again. You could feel in between your legs. You wiggled a bit to adjust yourself. In doing this, Reid saw this and laughed. What on earth was he up too?

You reply to Dan's text. " Even imagining your voice telling me that turns me on."

"I can tell." He quickly replied.

"I've got to go though, I'm at work right now. I guess I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Yes you will."

Just as a plane landed, the text between you and Dan ended there. You are beyond excited now for this weekend. How do you spell fantasize about him speaking to you like that was enough to make you come right here right now.

....

chapter 6: Dans Secret

As you arrived back to the office, the girls had actually asked if you wanted to go out to a bar and get a drink. You unusually decline this time, feeling the need to prepare for Saturday night. Even though it was Friday, you felt the need to try and mentally prepare to actually meet this guy face-to-face.

Having not been in the scene for so long and revisiting these things, whenever talking about limits and that's her thing with dominance, turn you on. The thought of him discussing that video and then proceeded to do it, you wanted it now.

As you prepared for bed he texted you once again.

"I hope that those texts didn't make you too wet, if it did I can't wait to see how wet your going to be tomorrow."

Wow. Just as you were winding down for the night.

"Looking forward to it." You replied blandly.

"Goodnight Mia."

"Goodnight Dan."

.....

It was Saturday, you woke up around 10 to try and get all of your errands done for the weekend before tonight. You already knew that after a night of fun like that, you weren't going to want to run to the grocery store or go to the dry cleaners. You also try to make time for yourself to pick out an outfit to wear. You decided on wearing a pair of purple French knickers with a matching lace bra. Over top of that you decided to wear a pleated skirt and a white button up blouse. Not too fancy, but enough to look nice. You added a pair of purple velvet heels along with more silver jewelry. The way that the silver contrasted on your pale skin who is made you look so nice.

By now, the red marks on your wrist from the nylon rope had faded, but it wasn't going to be like that for too long you started to guess.

You do your hair with a curling iron and put on light make up. Just some mascara blush and lipgloss. Have you looked in the mirror, you saw how nice you looked. You couldn't remember the last time you dressed up like this for a guy.

Right as you're about to exit your door, grabbing your purse, you got a text from Dan. It was the address for his apartment. Something about the address look familiar. Like you had seen it before.

Holy. SHIT

You stared at your phone in disbelief.

It all makes sense now, the way his body was built, his raspy yes sweet voice, him being on his phone so much, the elevator. You're making a connection that you did not know how to process....

Dan IS Spencer?!

NO

THATS NOT POSSIBLE

That means he still thinks that you're MIA. This cannot be happening. All that pleasure and passion that happened that night was with Spencer?! You couldn't deny it though, he was really good at what he was doing. But this also meant that he didn't know it was you.

It was 8:50 and you had to start heading to Spencer's soon, he doesn't like when people are late. How are you going to just knock on the door and say "Hey I'm Mia, you know the girl that you fucked last week and had hardcore BDSM sex with"?

NO

As you started to walk out of your apartment, your anxiety started building, you started sweating profusely and not even the thought of his reaction to what you were about to tell him. It's not like you were mad about it though, and by the looks of it, he really enjoyed last Friday. But we're coworkers and friends, even though you thought he might have found you the tiniest bit attractive, doesn't mean it's ok to start having sex when you work in the same office.

As elevator doors moved open, and you begin walking towards spencers apartment, you were nervous but excited at the same time. Would he be mad that it was you? Your questions started popping into your head as you approach the door.

You finally got the courage to knock on his door. Waiting what felt like the longest time, he opened it.

"Y/N, what are you doing here it's kind of late, don't you think?" He asked

As Spencer stood there, you couldn't help but look him up and down. He was wearing a white button up loosely tucked to a pair of navy blue trousers, he had on his Gucci belt along with a dangling dagger chain on his neck. He looks so hot now knowing he did THAT to you at the play party.

"Y/N, you ok your red as a tomato and you look like your going to vomit. Come inside, I insist."

He opened the door wide open and motioned you to come inside. As you begin walking in his apartment, he grazed the lower part of your back moving into inside. He sat you down on a chair in the living room across from the couch where he sat.

"What's wrong?"

"Ummm I don't know how to say this but.."

"But what?" He chuckled at your words

The tension was building, especially now that he realized his date "Mia" hasn't shown up yet

Your words feeling trapped in your throat, expelled out in one big mess

"I know your Dan!" You blurted out.

"I don't know what your talking about Y/N."

You could tell Spencer was trying to cover something up, you see it in the way his face was moving and how his palms were beginning to sweat. Not to profile him or anything, but you could tell he knew what you were talking about.

"I'm Mia,Spencer..."You added.

" I don't know who Mia is, you look like you're going to be sick. Let me get you something to drink"

You can tell Spencer was trying to avoid conversation with you, you could tell when he was lying by now.

"Spencer stop." You demanded. Causing him to slowly a lot away from his refrigerator and sit back down.

"You know what I'm talking about, I'm Mia , Spencer from last Friday."

The room was dead silent for what felt like hours. You and him just looking at each other not being able to believe what you just realized made him realize.

" So you're telling me that you were the Mia I met at the party, friends with Grace, and like BDSM?"

"Yes Spencer, I am MIA. When we were on that case in New York City it made me realize how much I missed the scene. Grace was already one of my friends and works as a cashier for a store that I would frequently visit. When I told her that I am considering coming back to the scene here, she was so excited and invited me to the play party. She even recommended me to you because she thought we would get along well. Spencer honestly when we were doing that I had no idea it was you."

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Well now that you know it was me behind that mask, did you like what we did? Be honest with me."

" I mean... Maybe?"

Spencer was being weirdly confident, asking you if you "liked it" was not very like him.

" Its not like I haven't ever found you attractive, I do think you're fairly pretty and have a generally nice body. And that was before what we did last Friday night, Especially after all those things your master told me about you, I was even more intrigued."

" How long have you been in the scene Spencer?" You know engaging in conversation with him, being more curious with how long he's actually been into this.

"I've been into the scene for a long as I could remember, I started in my early 20s and I'm still into it now. My last submissive relationship ended around when you first started coming to the office. Ever since then I couldn't take my eyes off your impressive work, and occasionally your body."

So you're going to tell me that Spencer Reid has been doing BDSM for almost 11 years. You feel like your not even talking to the same person that sits across me from work every day.

Spencer Reid, into BDSM. No. That's not possible. He's too innocent for that. I mean come on, the amount of shit he gets from everyone on the team for never dating anyone or getting any action is crazy. Hearing him open up at all this with you is strange, but you wanted to know more. It's hard to imagine Spencer with some girl, sat down on her knees worshiping him as he gives her commands. This is not Spencer you know, this is someone totally different. This is someone you want to know.

"Y/N? I hope knowing the person behind that mask was me doesn't make anything awkward between us. I like you as a friend and coworker, but I wouldn't mind exploring the scene with you a little bit if you wanted to. Last Friday night at the play party, I almost couldn't get you out of my head. When you were working that case with all that different BDSM equipment, it really turned me on. Seeing different members of the team tying your wrist and you rubbing you hands around your throat seeing how the victims felt, it made me wanna do that to you more directly."

What Spencer seriously turned on by seeing you handle BDSM equipment? I mean hey, seeing himhandle the different kinds of whips that were at the scene also made your thoughts wander. You felt a wetness forming between your legs.

" I don't know, it's just a little strange to think that you would be into all this. You don't really seem like the type." You said timidly try not to make direct eye contact with him.

" The type? What does that even supposed to mean. You don't seem like the type who would want to be punished for not following my orders and enjoying it." As he spoke you sounded almost angered by your comment. It was true though, you did joy it. I'm thinking about that now, was making you wiggle in your seat.

" I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I couldn't see you being so dominant like that."

" Y/N, I am happy to continue doing this with you, it just can't interfere with our work or friendship. I would just be showing you into my world and that's all. Doing this with you would be a bonus for me too, like I said I find you very attractive and wouldn't mind making more marks on your body." Spencer's voice becoming raspy again.

After Friday night, you would continuously check on all of those marks he made on you. You would look at your bottom To see red Square markings all over. And you look at your wrist remember the sense being taken away and how you felt when his hands would touch your body.

"I wouldn't mind either, you're right, as long as it doesn't interfere with her work I would like to see a part of your world. It's been a while since I've been into the scene seriously with someone. You're someone I trust and feel safe with."

Spencer is someone you know well, you felt safe with him and trusted him. Going into BDSM with someone, especially with a new dominant, you have to really trust the person you're going into it with. They need to be able to respect your boundaries and your limits. They need to respect safe words and provided after care that fits your needs. You know that Spencer checked all those boxes. So why not?

"You know you can trust me Y/N.If I'm going to be showing you this part of my life and introducing you to new kindsof play and different scenes, I'm going to hope you do not let this interfere with work. If it does I will put you in the direction of someone else that I know in the community. One of us will also be forced to leave the team, I don't want it to be weird between the two of us or for the team. I don't want to get to that point, but if it does, I'm not going to be the one leaving." Spencer explained.

" I understand that Spencer. I do feel like experiencing this with you would help a lot, considering I already know you. I just don't want to make things weird in the office, and I want to know what I'm getting into.already have a bond with you that I trust enough to know you won't hurt me. And I know that if this interferes with work I will be the one leaving."

"But I'm serious, I can have Grace put you in the direction of someone else if you're not totally sure about doing this with me."

Even though you did wanna do this with Spencer, the thought of doing those things with your coworker and then having to see him next day was a little weird for you. You definitely liked him and he definitely liked you but you weren't sure if you were ready to go this far.

"Would you mind sending me some links and information on the things we might be doing? I would be happy to look and maybe we can discuss this over dinner." You insisted

"That sounds like a plan, I also wanted to say that I really did enjoy Friday night. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Even with doing this for so long, the sensation was totally different with you."

" Thank you for understanding Spencer. I'm still kind of new to this and I just want more clarity on what we would be doing."

"That'stotally OK, when I was new I had no clue what I was doing." He laughed at his own words.

"How does dinner on Sunday night sound? Around 7?" You asked looking him up and down.

"That sounds perfect." He smiled, causing his cheeks to get all red.

He then exchanged goodbyes with you and showed you out of his apartment. Do you know Spencer seems like a good and bad idea. It's good because of the fact you trust him and he's someone you've known for a while now. You don't think that you would be comfortable doing this with anyone else except him. The bad things about doing this with him is that you're just friends, and coworkers, if this were to interfere with work you would be the one to leave. He also found him attractive though, it's not like you would date him or anything, but you didn't mind his looks, and you didn't think he minded yours either.

.....

chapter 7: “Playing” Around

Just as you finished up your shower once you were back at your apartment, you were doing your usual regimen. You moisturize your face and body and began brushing out your hair. Just as you're about ready to hop in bed, you get text messages from Spencer.

He sent you three different links to three different BDSM websites.

" Hey Y/N, I thought that these specific websites might help you with understanding what I'm into and what I would do with you. Text me back if you have any questions:)."

The second you looked at the link he sent you, you were mediately turned on by what you saw. There are images in articles about different types of bondage, breath play and even some knife play that intrigue you. The next link was four of different types of toys that can be used on someone. Toys like dildos, strap ons, nipple clamps, chains, whips, candle waxes,and much more. The third and final link was about a certain type of play. Who are the type of seen composition that consisted of a pair like professor in college student, pianist and the player, even owner and pet. Surprisingly, this type of scene composition intrigued you the most. You could already imagine as you try playing on Spencer's piano, and every time you make a mistake, he has another strike or whips your hands while you continue to play.

You try to reply to this text with the most normal response you could think of.

" Thanks for all the links Spencer, I just looked at them and I am intrigued by all of the types of plate and different things you can use. I'm looking forward to discussing these things at dinner tomorrow."

You sit down your phone, expecting Spencer to not respond.

You heard your phone ding once again

It was Spencer.

" Does the idea of me making you sit on your knees in front of me like a dog as I stroke your hair pushing it away from the collar on your neck turn you on?"

Wow.

You did not expect this from him at all. Especially considering the conversation you had with him earlier about being suspicious of doing this with him. You question now if it was a good thing or a bad thing that this is seriously turning you on. Why are you still having doubts? It's not like you would seriously fall for this guy or anything. We're just two friends casually having sex. Right Y/N?

Anyways, you were racking your brain to think of responses to this. You didn't want him to think that it would seriously turn you on or anything, but you don't want him to think it wasn't. Why do you have to have so many mixed feelings about him!

" Oh you know I wouldn't give in that easily to something like that, you would have to make me.."

What kind of response that! You can tell your inner brat trying to come out and show him what you really could be like in that situation, but you don't know if his response would be positive or negative. It's not like you're a brat all the time though, you're a brat until you feel the need to give in to your dominants orders. You always like to make them wait until they're on the brink of killing you. It gives you the extra adrenaline. Alternative to you being a brat, you could also occasionally be a kitten. You do whatever they want and subject to any request. You couldn't tell which type Spencer liked yet, but that would all be based on this response.

Spencer is typing...

Oh shit now your really fucked

" You already know I would make you give in to me, I don't tolerate brats too well. For you though, I might have to make an exception. I want to see your inner brattiness come out on me and then after will bend you back in shape to a small, little kitten."

At this point you wanted to run back to his apartment and rip your clothes off, but you know you couldn't do that. You could tell he's trying to turn you on and make you think about him. Was this part of him playing with you? Because this doesn't sound like how people who are "just friends" or "your fellow coworker" would talk to each other. Even though he knows we're just friends and coworkers.

You left the conversation at that, leaving him for his mind to wander. The meantime, your mind had done some wandering of its own. You found yourself that night looking into more BDSM websites that he had sent to you and becoming more and more intrigued.

This dinner on Sunday is sure going to be interesting....

......

It was already Sunday night, the day has passed so quickly I didn't even realize it. You were very much so looking forward to you and Spencer's dinner tonight. After all, the links that he had sent you yesterday seriously made you think about him. You're mind was leaning more towards the fact of entering this new world with Spencer. Yes you guys are friends and coworkers, but he's one of the people you trust the most. And you would have to just except the fact of leaving if you had to. You are very good at keeping work things and your personal life separate. Especially things with dating. This was not dating though, this was having your coworker tie you up in Shabari bondage and drip candle wax all over you or something. That's kind of a good idea now that you think of it.

As you are ready for your dinner with Spencer, you shot him a quick text to ask him what you should be expecting tonight. You have learned that it's always good to go into a dinner meeting or a scene with someone knowing what you were about to endure. It makes the situation a whole lot less stressful and more comfortable.

"We're mainly going to talk about if you're comfortable exploring this with me or if you would rather have Grace connect you with someone else in the community. We will also be talking about limits and boundaries, also making sure that the SafeWord we chose that one night are still good for use. We also may discuss what you are interested in what you were not interested in as a part of doing this with me, if you're ok with that. Understand?"

This is very direct of Spencer. You knew that this is the one thing he would take very seriously. Talking about limits and boundaries can be very sensitizing to some people and you always need to draw the line somewhere with your dominant.

"Thank you for clearing that up, I just wanted to know what I was getting into tonight."

"No problem Y/N, see you later:)"

"I'll see you at dinner."

....

For you and Spencer's dinner, you decided to wear another slip dress. This time the slip dress was red silk. Most of your clothes were either very sexy slip dresses, or all work attire. You then decided to add a black coat over top with natural make up and your hair and a half up half down style. You layer it on your jewelry once again, and put on a pair of red silk heels. As for undergarments, do you put on another one of your French knicker sets, this time, it was white. Youdo have a surprising number of lingerie still left over from when you used to play back in New York City. You are even still bought stuff from Graces store while you're here. Buying and wearing that stuff just made you feel a little more feminine when you would go on dates.

.....

At seven on the dot, you knocked on Spencer's apartment door. He open the door and greeted you inviting you inside. He removed your coat for you and put it on the rack. You didn't know if you were going to stay at spencers for dinner or go out.

"Hey Y/N, it's nice to see you again. Would you like to stay here for dinner, or would you like to go out to dinner?"

You almost feel that if you were left alone with Spencer in his apartment for more than a couple seconds, he would throw you on the table and you would start ripping each other's clothes off. So, to help avoid that from happening almost immediately you said.

" I think we should go out for dinner tonight, if you already have a reservation set."

" I actually did, you see I'm not the best cook as you know, and I don't think you would like to have takeout for dinner." He laughed.

He was right though, he was pretty bad at cooking. Every time that you try and go to Rossis mansion to cook a new type of pasta or dish, Spence would always find someway to either burn it or mess it up. The only thing he could really make a cup of noodles And maybe some coffee.

"I have a reservation set for 7:30 at the local Italian restaurant in Georgetown."

Do you know which restaurant he was talking about, it was one of the fanciest restaurants in your area and you can believe he's actually taking you there for your first date.

NO Y/N, this is not a date. It's just two friends discussing a topic together. That's all it is.

"We should get going," he started "we don't want to be late!"

.......

As Spencer opened the passenger side car door for you, you could see he was checking out your dress. Despite purple being his favorite color, you knew he also loved red. Spencer was also wearing a black button up with cool gray trousers and an Hermès belt that was silver. He was wearing, once again, his black loafers and is dagger chain. You don't know how, but Spencer always managed to look good.

"You look very nice tonight, the red tone of your dress compared to your skin is almost too sweet to look at."

"Was that just a complement are you trying to flirt with me now Dr. Reid?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I have to see how tonight goes."

The fact that he was flirting with you when you were still unsure about doing this with him, it was like he was trying to make you say yes. He was tempting you too much.

....

Once you finally arrive to the restaurant, he open the passenger door for you to get out taking your hand like a true gentleman. He then took the reservation inside for a booth of two. Luckily, this booth was tucked away in the corner, hopefully no one will be able to hear you and what you were talking about.

"So," Spencer began "I know you have a decision to make, and I would like to see where you stand. I'm totally ok with you going in the direction of requesting someone else besides me-"

"No Spencer." You blurted out, cutting him off.

" I have thought about it and I think I would like to have you help me back into the scene. I understand that this will not infiltrate our work or friendship. I feel most comfortable with you and I trust you more than anyone I've met since I've been here. As long as you're comfortable being with me, I don't mind at

He kind of sat there for a second, thinking of what to say.

"I'm also comfortable with bringing you back into the scene and showing you more of what we do in the BDSM community. I have 10 years of experience if that makes you any more comfortable. And I'm glad you understand this will not disturb our work at the behavioral analysis unit or our friendship. We are simply just friends help each other out in discovering their bodies and what they're interested in."

"Yes of course, we're just friends."

For some reason you felt the need to reassure that to yourself. With the way that he has been acting lately and the way he has been texting you, you weren't sure if you guys were still strictly "just friends".

"Lets talk about boundaries and limits, what are some things that you feel comfortable doing with me."

" I am pretty much comfortable with a number of things, I enjoy light breath play and I enjoy impact play. I also enjoy performing scenes and other thing that you had sent intrigued me. I have only been in the scene for 2 years now."

"Oh come on Y/N, i'm going to need you to be more specific than that. Here, I'll ask you some thing and you tell me if you're ok with, yes for you're ok with it, and no to your not. Got it?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Bounding you with ties."

"Yes"

"Nipple clamps."

This was already making your inner thighs become wet

"Yes"

"Performing and receiving oral sex, possibly at the same time."

"Yes"

"Spanking."

You could feel yourself pouring liquid into your knickers by now

"Yes"

"Whipping"

"Yes"

"Anal sex"

"Yes"

"Ok fair enough, knife play."

"If talked about before hand, then possibly yes"

"Ok, cool. Breath play."

"Yes"

"Pegging."

Wait he liked to be pegged? Since when?

"Yes"

"Threesomes"

"Occasionally"

"WaterSports"

"No"

"Impact play"

"Yes"

"Ass play?"

"Yes"

Just the thought of Spencer choking you as he grazes his hands over weighted nipple clamps made the wetness in between you legs even more prominent.

....

chapter 8: Dons and Subs

The list continued with a mix of yes and no. Asking about birth control and the injection, both of which you have. You could tell when he asked about something he was into because he would look up at you, almost seeking out a behavioral response. Hardly enough, he did this exact thing when he was asking you about if you were into pegging. You through Spencer was a hard dom. Maybe you were wrong after all. After he finished his list he asked if you had any more questions.

"Are you a hard dominant or a switch? Based on your question about pegging."

" I actually can be a switch sometimes. I usually like to dominate in the relationship, but if I'm feeling like it, I can become extremely submissive. Are you the same way?" Spencer asked.

You and him kind of went silent for a second. You were shocked in disbelief that Spencer Reid would be in do you pegging him. You could be a switch at sometimes as well, you were almost a perfect 50/50.

"Do you need me to put something in your mouth to close it? Your jaw is on the floor."

Spencer is getting increasingly more careless about what he's saying.

" Again Y/N, does The idea of me having you forced onto your knees by me, sitting like a dog with a collar wrapped around your neck, just waiting for my orders turn you on?"

He was referring back to the text he sent you not long ago. The simple answer was yes. This was turning you on. You had to wiggle in your booth to try and adjust yourself. The wetness between your legs was increasing.

"Yes or no sir." He whispered. You could feel his strong, aggressive hand trailing up your leg. Still looking at the menu he whispered into your ear:

"Roll down your knickers. I want to feel how much you enjoy this." Him staring at you, waiting for you to follow his orders. You could feel the slick, smooth liquid covering your underwear. Giving in, you slowly wiggles your underwear down and felt his hand reappearing on your upper thigh. His warm touch felt good on your cool skin. His hand began crawling higher up your thigh. Causing your hairs to stand up. Just as the waiter began walking towards your booth, he whispered in your ear once again.

"Don't make a noise Y/N, I want you quiet. Understand?"

"Yes sir." You let out, trying to have your words cover your gasps. The waiter asked what you would like to order.

"I would like the steak, medium rare, the lady will have the Cesar salad. No appetizers, and just two waters."

A Cesar salad? Was he trying to make you mad?

" What was that about?" You asked

"What did I say about talking, you just earned yourself a strike. Now, no more speaking or ill swing you onto this table and spank you right now."

You could feel his hand moving closer to your folds. He slowly opened your lips.

"I want you to taste yourself, your being a dirty girl under the table." As he spoke, you almost forgot it was Spencer who is talking to you. This was a totally different person. He began to lift his hand to the table. You could see your own wetness on his two fingers.

"Open your mouth." He commanded.

You did as he said, opening you mouth and he put his fingers in. You could taste the sweetness of your own come.

"Suck my fingers clean, I want there to be nothing left."

Sucking on his fingers, you could see from under the table cloth he was getting off. The crease in his groin area growing. He liked this, just as much as you. Once you finished, you felt like everyone was staring at you in the restaurant, even though no one had even looked at you or Spencer. You think he picked this booth on purpose, it was secluded and no one could see what he was secretly doing under the table. He slowly moved his hand back under the table, moving his middle and forefinger into your entrance. You let out a small gasp. He used his thumb to circle you clit and he moved his fingers slowly. While doing this, he was just looking around the restaurant, like anyone else there.

Despite knowing nobody was watching you, you felt like someone was behind you or looking at you. Your just paranoid Y/N.

He would occasionally stop moving his fingers, then proceeding to massage your sweet spot. You bud was very sensitive and every time he would touch it, you would flinch.

"Don't get too wet, this dress is silk and will stain." Spencer stated.

Yes indeed, him doing this would truly make you stain your dress. As you realized this, you hiked up your dress to avoid anything from happening to the silk.

As the waiter brought around dinner, you started to dig into your salad. Every time you would get a piece of lettuce on your fork and get ready to eat, he would move his fingers to your sweet spot, stopping you.

"You eat when I say you get to." His voice was cold and stern.

You could see he was already peeling away at his steak, it's falling apart. As he continued to eat normally, he would occasionally allow you to eat away at your salad. You don't know how, but was seemingly fooling everyone at that restaurant. He was just eating his steak like a normal person, while under the table, he was vigorously fingering you.

As he continued, you could feel the orgasm building inside of you. Trying to hold your gasps to yourself was becoming increasingly hard. You could tell he knew you wanted to finish. Once he knew this, he stared into your eyes. You broke eye contact, seeing under the table how much he liked controlling you. You looked back into his eyes.

"I'll let you come because you have been quiet. That will become an order of you don't by the time I'm finished with my steak."

You couldn't even get the word out of your mouth anymore. Your gasps catching in your throat as you breathed in and out.

"What do you say to me?"

You could tell he was testing you, seeing if you would talk and break his orders. To his question, you remained silent. Spencer looking you up and down.

"Good girl, that was a test."

He was almost finished with his steak and you could feel his finger on your sweet spot once again. As your walls tightened around his fingers, he took the last bite of his steak.

"I want you to come right now, under this table. I want to feel your body quiver." Spencer whispered once again. You could almost see a grin alerting on his face, he wanted this, and you wanted to give it to him.

You felt it. Your body shaking as you tried to hide it, avoiding attention from other people eating. The electricity going through your body once again as he slipped his fingers out of you. This gave you a sense of relief, but you could tell you wanted more. Spencer then wiped his fingers on a napkin, laughing as he looked you up and down once again. You could now tell he also wanted to do more to you, not now of course, but soon.

"Go clean up in the bathroom, I want you nice and fresh for later."

For later? There was going to be more of this? You couldn't wait.

....

As he escorted you out of the restaurant, he unlocked his car. That dinner was the most interesting and fun date you have had in a long time. Even your past doms wouldn't be as bold as that with you. Spencer was a totally different person, was this the other personality he had occasionally mentioned to you in the past? If it was, you liked it, keeping in mind the rule about "just being friends". Cause that's what you are, and always will be. Friends.

He opened his passenger side door for you. Sitting in the car, he sat in the driver seat, remaining still for a second. Him slowly looking at you.

"Spencer?" You asked.

"Oh sorry, just thinking." He said quickly, starting the car.

What was that? What had he been thinking about? Was he looking at you for your body? Or was it a look of admiration? Spencer would sometimes look at you like that in the office, you usually catching him. Keeping in mind the conversation you had with him at dinner, Spencer slowly put his hand on your thigh, gripping it slightly as he drove.

"You have your go bag?" He asked softly.

"No, it's at my apartment."

"Ok, when we get to the complex, you grab it and come to my apartment. I'll be waiting."

You had already made it back to the complex as he finished his sentence. Opening the car door and hurrying inside. Spencer just behind you, you ran to your apartment in excitement.

Bursting your door open, you ran to collect your go bag and some extra things. Petting your cat on the way out, you thought of what Spencer meant by "I'll be waiting". Would he be commanding you as soon as you walked in? Would he simply sit you down? Or have his toys all ready for you? You mind was wandering, you had to get to his apartment before it was to late. Dashing to the elevator, go bag in hand, you made it to his door. The excitement rushing through you as you lifted your fist to the door. What would Spence have in store this time?

....

chapter 9: Broken Trust

*TW: Mention of body harm and self harm*

Knocking on Spencer's door, you felt it slowly open. You heart was racing in excitement. The hinges creaked, eventually being abele to see his face. Him looking into your eyes as he began to hold out his hand. Did he want you to take it?

"Take my hand, I'll show you to my room." Spencer said in a cool, almost soft tone.

"Ok.." You whispered under your breath.

Taking his hand, he pulled you inside, shutting the door behind him. His apartment was warm. The walls an olive green while the furniture was a brown leather material. The walls were covered head to toe in bookshelves, each one full of different novels. His apartment was homey and made you feel comfortable.

"My room is to the right, I'll be right back. Wait here."

Spencer quickly shuffled to his room, allowing you to explore a little. Sure, you had been to his apartment before, but never his room. That was something he kept private. Was that perhaps where he kept all his "toys"? You would surely find out soon.

You could hear Spencer shuffling things around in his room, standing almost outside the door, listening. Right as you put your ear up against the door, he opened it.

"What are you doing with your face to the door?" He questioned, profiling your face once again.

"Ummm nothing, just waiting."

"Take off you clothes. Now." He was already commanding you.

"What?"

"You know what I said, take off your clothes and sit on my bed once your done." The cool, stern tone returning.

You shuffled to his room, him politely closing the door behind you. So, you just had to take your clothes off and wait on his bed? Looking around the room, you spotted something to the dresser as you slipped off your dress and heels. It was a Peg. Oh god. We're you going to top tonight and peg him? Looking around again, in the other end of the dresser, you spotted a large double ended purple dildo. How would you use a double ended dil- no. No way.

Removing the rest of your jewelry and other accessories. Then moving to the bed, sitting in the middle. While trying to fix your posture, the door opened once again. It was Spencer. He had removed his shirt and his shoes. Setting down the multiple candles he carried, lighting them.

"Have you seen what's on the dresser?" Spencer asked, lighting the last candle and dimming the lights.

"Yes, What should I expect?"

"We will be using one of those tonight, along with a variety of other toys. You will get one chance to answer what toy I have chosen correctly. If you answer correct, you will top me, if you don't, I get to surprise you. You will be mine tonight."

Wow. You almost wanted to do both tonight. Topping Spencer intrigued you to no end, while having you as his tonight, was all you could ever want.

"Um I guess the peg?" You said timidly, almost nervous.

"Incorrect, I'm going to have you use the purple double ended dildo. I assume you know what this means." Spencer walked closer to you, toy in hand.

You could barely make out his face with the dim lighting. Him moving closer to you, you felt him grip your wrist, putting the dildo in you hand.

"You are going to fuck yourself as I watch you understand? You are going to stroke to other end of the dick as if I was mine. You ex dom was right, you do have some of the best tits and ass I've ever seen. What do you say to me?"

"Yes sir." His thumb was circling your mouth, pulling down your lip, looking at your body on the bed. He was admiring you, that was for sure.

He pushed your shoulders down to have you lay down on your back. Slowly retreating off the bed and down to where he could see you perfectly, you started.

Lightly grazing the dildo down your torso, you brought it down to your lips. Letting out a small gasp as you parted them. The foreplay at the restaurant helped with turning you on. You could hear Spencer unbuckling his belt, removing his pants. You couldn't really see him though. Too bad.

Continuing the strokes around your lips, you slipped the toy into you. It felt so good to have that feeling inside you again. Pleasing yourself was always something you liked, having someone watch you though, that was a whole different story.

Spencer began to touch himself. You could hear this because of the dead silence in the room. Stroking himself as you pulled the dildo in and out of you, massaging the other end.

After you got started, your pace began to pick up. Letting out small moans and gasps as you hit your sweet spot.

"Ohh fuck Spencer." You moaned out as your pace increased.

Spencer was also still stroking himself, gasping and letting out small groans.

"You look so good with that inside you. Your pussys so wet." 

"Spencer I'm going to come... fuck shit!" You exclaimed.

"Stop." Spencer demanded

"What?"

"I said stop touching yourself!" He stated louder with more power.

You didn't want to stop. Circling you clit as you pulled the dildo in and out of you quicker and quicker. You moans getting louder.

"I said stop! I don't want you to come!" Spencer almost screaming at you, buckling his pants back up. But it was too late.

"Oh fuck!" You exclaimed as you felt that sense of relief all around you. Your body quivering as you bit your lip in pleasure.

Slowly, you searched for Spencer's face, him clearly being angry with you.

"Turn onto your stomach NOW!" He yelled

"Make me."

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT.

"MAKE ME" WHAT THE HELL Y/N?

You knew you were in for something not to good now.

"What did you say to me!" He yelled once again, almost scaring you. Despite knowing you were playing, it was a little frightening. Shocked by this, you shook back in fear. You had never felt scared of Spence until now.

"Nothing.." Your voice trailed off.

"That's what I thought. Now. Get on your stomach."

You slowly shifted, timid of what he might do. He slightly put his hands on your hip bones, flipping your body over even faster.

Then you saw it. He walked across his room to his large cabinet dresser. All his toys and devices were hung up and tucked away. There was a varsity of bondage, whips, knives, and even a gun.

Approaching you once again, he pulled out a knife. It was a large, curved, almost mid-evil looking.

"Is that a kni-"

He cut you off by covering you mouth with a gag. At this point, you were scared. This wasn't turning you on or making you feel exited. This was terror. Spencer not telling you this would happen made you worry that much more. You weren't usually a masochist for things with blood. Your arms were being held up above your head by his left hand.

"Your going to feel pain for what you have done Y/N. You brought this on yourself." He said as he pulled the knife to your right wrist area.

Then it happened. The thing you feared.

He cut your wrist with the knife. The stinging sharp pain excruciating. The thing that made the pain worse was how you had a history with body harm.

In high school, you had a dark time in your life, the scars on your thighs and wrists finally beginning to fade. Spencer knew this. You had confided in him about it while working on a case that hit close to home. This is what caused you to spit out the gag and scream in terror-

"RED!! RED RED RED!"

This almost causing you tears.

Spencer immediately jumping off of you, throwing the knife on the bed side desk.

"Are you ok?" He asked, now sounding all concerned as he flipped you over on you back, sitting up.

"Am I ok? Am I ok? Spencer, why would you hurt me like that. I was scared. You know how that makes me." You cried out to him, your voice breaking. Pulling your legs up to your chest, covering your face.

"I'm so sorry Y/N. It slipped my mind. I was in the moment." He said, trying to hold your hand. You quickly whipped your hand away.

"In the moment. What the fuck does that even mean Spencer? I want to leave now."

"I understand.." He said, a frown coming on his face.

You quickly sprang out of the bed, slipping on just your dress and grabbing your heels. He slipped on a kimono that was near the bed.

"Are you ok Y/N? I'm serious." Him chasing you out of his apartment to the front door as you tried to run out.

"No Spencer, I'm not." You said, you eyes filled with tears. You felt betrayed by him. Your trust felt broken. He didn't respect you limits or your body. This isn't the Spencer you wanted to do this with. A good and caring dominant would never violate someone like that. This had never happened to you before in a community in NYC or here, dominantsaren't supposed to do things like that and they know it. A dominant is supposed to care for your limits and respect you, despite the power and balance. That's what always comes first. We're you having second thoughts?

Slamming the door behind you, you ran to the elevator. You saw Spencer had thrown open the door once again, looking into your tear filled eyes as the doors slowly closed.

.....

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ

I just wanted to mention that I definitely regret not making Y/N Angry at Spencer, or even leaving him for that matter. If a dominant actually goes to a submissive, that is pushing boundaries and limits that both of them had discussed earlier. This is not OK and you should never be doing this to another human being. THIS IS NOT OK! I just want to say that before these next couple chapters because of the fact that I know that the subject is really serious, and when I was writing about this chapter a couple months ago, that was not brought to my attention.

NOW YOU MAY CONTINUE:)

chapter 10: Fresh Cases

As you got to your apartment, you ran to the bathroom, cleaning and dressing your wound. The cut was surprisingly deep. Sitting on you toilet, crying as you looked at it, remembering the fear you felt.

After you had finished, you got in the bath, trying your best to wash away your tears. As you did this, you got a text. From none other that Spencer Reid.

"Hey, I know I messed up Y/N. I broke out trust and your limits. I should have respected you and I apologize. I hope we can talk about this when ever your ready. Hope you feel better. Text me if you ever need anything."

You knew he felt bad about it, but what he did scared you. You had never seen Spencer like that. You didn't like it and he should have known that. Knife play is extremely serious, it's not just something you jump right into.

You didn't know who to head to about this, except for one person it might maybe understand your situation. Slowly dialing her number, you put the phone up to your ear, waiting for them to answer.

"Y/N! How are you?"

"Hey Grace, it's Y/N, I'm just calling you to tell you that something happened between me and the guy you set me up with."

"What happened! I wanna know everything!" She sounded super excited for you to tell her how everything went, expecting that everything went fine.

"First of all, you never told me the guy that you were setting me up with a Spencer Reid. If you told me that, I never would have let you set him up with me."

"Why? Reids great guy, I thought you would've gotten along well! Guess not.."

" I wouldn't have gone with him because of the fact that he's my coworker! We do get along well, but he really messed up tonight and didn't respect my limits."

"No way! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation with him! Also what happened? Do I need to have a chat with him?" You could tell through the phone that even Grace felt bad. Grace always did what was in your best interest. She would never do something like this on purpose to you. After all, she was one of the first people you actually met in this community in Virginia. She was also one of your overall best friends, she's just always been there for you.

"He got a little too aggressive with me and cut my wrist with one of his play knives, he said that he just spaced out and didn't realize what he was doing. It made me really uncomfortable and I just left as soon as it happened. He's a great guy, but I didn't expect for him to disrespect me like that."

"He did that?! I'm gonna have a talk with him. That is completely out of your comfort zone. Even I know that. Spencer is a good dominant, I don't understand why he wouldn't respect and care for your boundaries, especially at a time like that.I just thought you guys would've been a really great match because it's super hard to find a guy in this community, at least it was for me."

" I know all you were trying to do was help me and find me a good guy and honestly thank you for that. You're one of my best friends and I totally trust you with everything. Wait, why is it so hard for you to find a dom?" You asked, Grace was a super sweet girl and you've been friends with her ever since you had moved here. Why would a guy not want to be with her?

"Well, it's not like I look like you Y/N. I'm a plus size dark skin women, not many men in this community are attracted to that. They like girls like you who are pale, fit,and easy to throw around."

Grace had a point, she did struggle with guys when it came to her physical appearance, despite being one of the most beautiful girls you've ever seen in your entire life. Men in this community really need to update their preferences. It's shouldn't even be called a preference!

"I'm so sorry Grace, you do have a pretty valid point, despite being one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen in my LIFE!"

"Right back at you Y/N! Anyways, where are you going to go from here with Spencer?"

"I'm really not sure, he's a really great guy and he's the only one I really trust going into this again. Meanwhile, he really went over my boundaries and disrespected them."

"Well, no matter what you choose I support your decision completely. I also I'm definitely going to have a talk with Reid about this."

"This is why I love you so much Grace. Thank you. Love you."

"Love you too Y/N." Grace said, hang up the phone.

Setting down your phone, the rest of the night was just tears and trying your best to prepare for work tomorrow . 

Oh shit. You have to see him at work tomorrow. The BDSM was one thing. That was easy to keep out and away from your work life. But this, this wasn't that.

Finally heading to bed, you washed away in your own sorrow. Looking at your cut and thinking of that moment was enough to break you down.

.....

The next morning was a rush. Waking up slightly late, you threw yourself out of bed to get dressed. Slipping on a blue and gray pleadedskirt and a white button up, making sure the shirt covered your wound.Adding a pearl necklace and bracelet with white pumps. You could just do your makeup in the car.

Rushing out the door, coffee and purse in hand, you ran to the elevator. Pressing the button vigorously, trying to not be late for work. The doors opened and there he was.

Spence.

You could either get in the elevator with him, or wait and be late for work.

Knowing how upset Hotch would be, you stepped into the elevator. Spencer looked at your face first, then your wrist. Seeming concerned by the obvious gauze and wrap.

"Is the wrist ok?" He said under his breath.

At first you didn't respond, not knowing what to say to him.

"Y/N?" He softly asked, using his soothing, warm voice once again.

"I don't want to talk about it Spencer." You snapped at him.

"That's totally ok. I was just making sure you felt alright. Again, I'm really so-"

" Enough with the sorrys Spencer! I get that you're apologetic about the whole situation. It was just a big surprise to have that happen. Knife play for me isn't something that you fool around with. I just need some space." You interrupted him.

After this he did not say a word, the elevator slowly coming to a halt. As the doors began to open, you sped out of the elevator. You could tell that Spencer was staring at you, he felt bad and you knew that.

Rushing to your car, conveniently parked next to Spencer's, you made eye contact just before you had left the complex. His eyes full with regret. He knew he might loose you.

.....

For the next few weeks, you and Spencer hadn'ttalked all that much. Work wasn't anything out of the normal. No new cases, just reviewing old ones. This is seemingly worse than being on a case, because you just so happen to sit across Dr. Spencer Reid every single day. He would occasionally look up at you or watch you get more coffee. Despite this, neither of you talked to each other for the whole day. It was awkward at first, but seemingly became easier.

One Friday at work, juats as you and the rest of the team began packing your bags up in the bullpen.

There it was, a case.

This one in Virginia. The victims were killed in twos, always cis straight couples. MO is that the killer would leave butterflies at the crime scenes. Weirdo.

This should be fun.

....

Right after Hotch briefed the team on the case, you headed straight for the jet.Go bags ready, you felt good.

As the team begin discussing specifics on the jet, Hotch assigned what everyone will be doing.

"Prentiss and Morgan do local PD. Reid and Y/L/N will do the MEs office. Me and Rossi will do the crime scene."

That's just great, you and Spencer working a case together right now. Especially the MEs office. You and Spence had this little game were you would out do each other on cases and whoever lost had to buy drinks next time. You could tell this case wouldn't be like the usual.

.....

Arriving at the MEs office with Spencer was nothing but silent. Spencer would usually crack some nerdy jokes only you two would understand to make you feel better about seeing dead body's. It was a depressing thing, but Spence would make it better for you.

"We haven't been abele to ID any victims so far, we are kind of at a dead end." The ME explained as you both walked in the room.Spencer immediately slipped on a pair of gloves, you followed. Spencer and you always try to compete through could find the most evidence. You hoped this would be the same.

"I can see the cod on the outside of the body and mutilation is clear, it's sadism.This could only be done by a man. Women don't get off on killings." You pointed out, looking at Spencer. You knew by the way he looked at you it was clear. The competition has begun.

"Something is inside the mouth, tweezers?" Spencer pointed out.

The opened the mouth, falling out was the victims cut finger tips. Wow.

"You should soak those to get an ID." Spencer started, sounding almost careless. He was good at this and you knew he won. Fuck. That's just great. Guess that didn't last long.

....

As you and Spencer drove back to the station to inform Hotch, Spencer opened his mouth to ask you a question. Before this, the ride had been dead silent. It was still a little tense between you two.

"Hey Y/N, I remember the rules for our game. Who ever wins gets whatever they want, right?"

"Spencer, if this is a way for you to play with me again, it's not happening." You were annoyed he was trying to get to youlike this. The usual favor was a movie night or drinks on you.

"Actually, I was just going to invite you to dinner at my place. I want to talk to you about what had happened and get to understand you better. I just want to take you for dinner."

You were shocked. Spencer was still a gentleman even after what he did to you. However, this has been on your mind ever since it happened. The thought had kept interrupting your thoughts.

Should I say yes?

I mean it's Spencer for god sakes, but still. You had never seen him like that and it scared you. At least he wanted to understand you more and why you didn't like it.

"Sure," You began, giving in. "as long as it's just dinner, I'm still a bit sensitive after what happened. You know,emotions are a mess."

"Yes of course, I never met to hurt you. I hope you know that." Spencer whispered. He reached for your hand.

You knew Spencer you never hurt you, deep down he was never like that.

As his hand began to touch yours, you embraced it. Gripping his hand as his palm touched yours. You tried to trust in him again. Looking over at him, Spencer had a little smirk over his face, his cheeks flushed. He was happy you took that step to get closer once more. Maybe dinner won't be to bad after all.

....

chapter 11: Love Triangle

As you arrived back to the station, Spencer was swept away with JJ to conduct family and witness interviews, while you and Emily did some work with Garcia. JJ and Spence had a relationship that was, to say the least, interesting. The seemed like friends on the outside, but you occasionally saw them shoot looks at each other across the bullpen. Spencer Reid really does get all the girls.

"Soo.." Prentiss started. " what do you this about Reid and JJ?"

You and Prentiss had become pretty good friends in the year you worked at the BAU.

"What do you mean Em?" You acted as if you had no clue what had been happening.

"You really don't know?" She asked

You shook your head, despite knowing EXACTLY what she was talking about.

"JJ and Reid obviously like each other. Have you seen how Spencer looks at her. Even since Reid was 24, he would look at her all sweet. Look I know JJ is married, but come on. You can see the hearts."

The jealousy in you began to grow. Did Spencer really like JJ since he was 24!? You knew this whole thing you two did was a friend thing, but it ticked you off. Did they flirt even before you started here?

" Even the way they talk to each other-" You cut Emily off as she tried to add on.

"Not really, maybe Spencer is seeing someone." You hinted at Prentiss, your eyes searching the case files on the table in front of you. Almost feeling Emily's eyes on you, the suspense grew in the room.

"Ok Y/N spill, is he seeing someone right now? Come on you have to tell me! I know you know something. I can always tell." Prentiss said excitingly, laughing.

"It's just an idea Emily." You tried to blurt out. Prentiss was looking at you in awe. Drama never really happened in the office, especially between two coworkers. Little did she know, you and Reid were sneaking around right under their noses.

"No come one tell me! You and Spencer are close, he surly would have told you something."

You were close indeed, just in a different way.

"I. Erm-" Just as you tried to get words out, Hotch came in.

"How's the case going? Did Garcia give you the run down?" He started, sitting down. Emily looked at you, trying to profile an answer out of you. Everyone in the office could tell JJ and Reid has a little thing for each other, despite her being married. Emily though, was usually the keeper of all secrets. Surely she would have known this by now that Spencer might be "seeing someone". Prentiss and you had created an amazing bond since you have been there. Despite on occasion getting in little fights, you and her were fairly open about things. It was weird to not tell her about you and Spencer, but, it was a secret after all.

....

The team had arrived back to the BAU. The case had come to a close mostly, the unsub was caught, but not everything was solved. It was already Friday once again. Most of the bullpen was cleared, except for you and Spencer. Youstill had to make up dinner with Spence. Why not right now?

"Hey Spencer. If it's not a bad time, I wouldn't mind getting in that dinner you wanted to have with me."

He looked exited by this. He wanted to talk to you.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind at all!" Reid exclaimed, trying to hide his excitement.

"I'll drive." He added.

....

Walking out together, he shot a look at you, it was slightly raining. The darkness of nighttime fell over everything, trying to find Spencer's car was a struggle. Despite this, you could feel Spencer grinning at your face. Why was he acting like this. You were friends after all.

"I know this great diner, it's open 24 hours. Considering it's 2am. I know it's not my place, but still." He laughed as did you.

Opening the door for you to his car. You sat in the passenger side seat like usual.

He began to drive and tried to make some small talk. You had just kept quiet in the corner, focusing on the rain falling against the windows of the car.

....

Spencer's car pulled up the the front of the diner. It was lit up with bright lights. Additionally, it was almost empty, for the only people there were the waitresses and cooks.

Parking into a spot right near the entrance, he got out of the car. He arrived to your door, helping you out. It was chilly out, the moist air felt comforting in a way. Rain falling, you and Reid hurried inside, trying not to get wet.

The restaurant was old fashioned, almost vintage. The red booths lined up by the window with small accent radios at each end. Spencer always knew where to take you.Once you had both been seated in a booth, the waitress approached you for an order. You ordered a strawberries milk shake, while Spencer got chocolate.Tucked away in a booth once again, Spencer began talking.

" Y/N, If you don't want to peruse this with me anymore I completely get that, I messed up and I would love to keep this with you. I want to help you explore what your into and make you comfortable at the same time. I should have known I overstepped big time. It slipped my mind and I got in a negative headspace. I hope you know that that will never happen again. Grace also had a very serious talk with me a couple days ago about this, it really made me realize how hurt you were. I didn't know you knew each other so well." He said, sounding more apologetic than ever.

You remained silent for a split second as the shakes came. Taking a sip while keeping eye contact with him, you opened your mouth.

"I know you didn't mean it, you get like that when you in the moment, I've seen it. I would like to keep this with you, moving on to a different person would feel weird to me. I do have a way for you to make it up to me though..."

Taking another sip of your milkshake, he stared at you as you looked him up and down. You wanted him. Tonight. Right now.

"What do you want Y/N, I'll do anything." He whispered, moving closer to you.

"I want you, tonight. I want to do anything to you. You would be mine Spencer." You commanded to him. You never really dominated with men. It turned you on but you never had the opportunity. Spencer was perfect for it though, being a switch and all. He also did own you big time.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked in that cool tone of voice once again.

Thinking about what might be happening tonight, you answered him.

"Yes Spencer. I want to see you at my becking call tonight. I want your body to be mine. Is that ok with you?"

He looked at you up and down, moving his shake to the side. His eyes meeting yours once again.

" I want to be yours, ma'am."

Did Spencer just call you ma'am

WHAT THE FUCK

It was weird to hear him say this, but it turned you on to a level you liked. You could do anything to him tonight.

Your brain filled with ideas immediately.

Pegging?

Ass play?

Suspension?

Scenes? 

Impact play?

It was too much to even think of on the spot.

Moving closer to his face over the table, you put your mouth to his ear.

"We should get going then Spencie, we have a lot to do tonight." You whispered. He set his shake down immediately, throwing a 20 dollar bill on the table.

Spencie? Was that some kind of nickname now? It did fit well.

"That should pay for it. Plus tip." He said as you both got up out of your seats, his face bright red. The amount of excitement he had at this very moment was noticeable.

"Good boy." Whispering once again to him.

...

As you both walked out of the booth, you glanced at him up and down, seeing his enjoyment CLEARLY. The crease in his jeans made it apparent to you. He liked being bossed around. You could also tell by the wetness between you legs, you couldn't wait to get to Spencer's apartment.

...

Arriving to your complex, Spencer walked you in the building. Your go bag already in hand. You usually did this type of stuff in his apartment, considering he has the most equipment for both of you to use. Something specific had been on your mind most of the night. You wanted to do it to Spencer and he would certainly like it.

Pegging.

You had used strap ones before, but mostly with girls. With a guy though. That could be quite interesting.

Spencer and you approached the elevator. Once inside, it was silent. Not an awkward silence, it was an almost suspenseful. He didn't have a single clue what was going to happen tonight. The sense of exitment in your building as the elevator came to a halt.

Upon the doors opening, Spencer and you walked to his door. The olive green walls and dark brown floors all too familiar.

As he pulled out his keys, unlocking the door, you pushed him inside. Spencer being shocked, you griped your hands around his tie, puking him close to your face. Him turning red once again, you put your lips near his. Not kissing him, but tempting him.

" We're gonna have funnn tonight.."  
....

chapter 12: Spencie

Pushing him away onto the edge of the table, you ran your fingers through his hair, gripping it by the ends to pull his head back. This made him roll his eyes into the back of his head in pleasure.

" I'm going to punish you Spencie, I hope you know that." Dragging your hand down his body, feeling the outline of him through his clothes. Slowly you gripped you hand to his groin area. The crease in his pants almost exploding, for he groaned, rolling his head back. Your threw your go bag onto the kitchen table behind him.

" Yes ma'am, I deserve it." He gasped as you hand more forcefully on his groin, caressing it.

"Now, follow me." Pulling his tie close to you, you let go walking to the room.

He did as you said, following to to the bedroom. The room was dim, only the light from the moon was shining in through the opened windows. His bedroom was an olive green color, with dressers and more bookshelves, followed by a desk near the window. His bed was in the middle of the room. It was wire of course, with gray bedding. His bedroom was very old fashioned, you liked it.

"Take off you clothes, I want to suspend you." You commanded him.

Right in front of Spencer's bed, he had on the ceiling hooks for suspension. This meant you would have his wrist attached to the hooks by hand cuffs, facing the bed. His toes would be touching the ground. He would have to hang there for you, body on display.

Him continuing to remove his cloths, he slipped off his boxers. At least you would be abele to see his dic-

Wow

His dick was surprisingly big, like you didn't think Spencer would be THAT packing. It was at least 9 inches. So that's why it felt so good when he was fucking you that night at graces play party. It makes a lot more sense to you now. You could also tell he was REALLY quite enjoying himself.

Once he was fully naked, he lifted his arms for you, staring into your eyes.

" I'm going to suspend you now ok?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered, letting you cuff him to the ceiling, facing the bed. You had to use a small stool for this considering he was so tall. After you cuffed him to the ceiling, you took notice of the additional hooks placed on the floor. You would indeed have to spread his legs anyways in some way to peg him. Thinking of this made you get onto your knees and use additional restraints.

"Your going to watch me play with myself, you aren't allowed to touch yourself. Just watch." You undressed, revealing you lacey white bra and matching panties. Also removing your jewelry, placing it on the nightstand. He looked you up and down once again, flinging his neck back, trying to resist himself. Walking over to his pegging drawer, you pulled out his favorite purple strap on. The bag it was in was a velvet purple. You left the bag on the dresser, approaching him once again.

"I'm going to play with myself with the strap on. I will use on you soon enough. Don't worry Spencie." Teasing him as your walked around his naked, suspended body, playing with the dildo in your hands. He looked red faced and flustered, but exited. How many times has he done this though? Would it be awkward if he hasn't done this to many times before? Your overthinking this Y/N.

Placing yourself on the center of the bed, sitting how he liked, you looked at Spencer. Batting your eyelashes at him. His dick was stiff at this point, you could tell he wanted to touch himself.

Touching you're back onto the bed, you spread you legs open, giving him a perfect view of you. Licking his lips, you began to slide the dildo down you body. You let it flow down you torso to your lips, still being wet from before.

Knowing Reid, licking his lips was a tell of he was either extremely focused or turned on. Possibly both.

"Do you like seeing me do this without you Spencie?" You asked, sliding down your panties and dropping them to the floor.

"No Y/N, I want you." He slipped you of his mouth, groaning at you teasing him.

"You will call me mam, right Spencie?" You looked at him, batting your eyes once again.

"Yes ma'am." Winking at you.

Lying you head back down onto the bed, you rubbed the dildo between you lips. You gripped the strap on by the base, slipping it inside you. It filled you. The dildo was so big you swear you could feel it in your stomach. Your walls gripped around it, tightening and increasing friction as you pulled it in and out of your pussy.

"Ohh fuckk.." You moaned out in pleasure, feeling the dildo go deeper.

"Shit I want you, please ma'am." Spencer groaned out, whipping his head back.

"Look at me." Commanding him, he looked at you.

"I want to come first, to make it all wet for you Spencie.."Gasping as you said this, pulling the dildo in and out faster.

Beginning to circle you clit, you moaned once again, arching you back. It felt soooo good, and knowing Reid had to watch you made it even better.

"Oh shitt..fuck" Spencer moaned, he was still getting off on this without touching himself. His eyes focusing on you pussy, his dick got so stiff, it was practically straight. This was just to much. You couldn't even dream of this happening. And he liked it.

Moaning and trying to gasp for air, you felt the dildo reach your sweet spot. Feeling like this once again make you wince out in pleasure as you continued to tease at your g-spot. It felt so good. Looking up once again, you spotted Spencer, him also trying to contain his gasps. He knew he could try to cover how much he liked what you were doing with concealing his moans, but his dick told another story.

By now, the dildo was coming in and out of you so quickly, you gripped you free hand onto a pillow. Arching your back even more, whipping your head back to the mattress, you could hear Spencer groaning in front of you. He was getting off on just your pleasure alone. The way he would roll his head and lick his lips showed you he wanted you to just fuck him already.

"Fuck Spencie..I'm gonna come..shit!" Moaning out as he watched your face to see you let out that bundle of nerves. The tension in your body released all at once, causing you to wince and shout. Your body quivering and you slid the dildo out of you.

Taking a second to breath and calm down, Spencer looked at you, then the strap on.

"You like that one don't you ma'am?" He snickered at you.

"Let's see how much you like it Spencie..." Grabbing the strap on once again, you set it on the desk.

As you slipped back on you panties, you put the strap on against you, buckling it in place. You realized how long it had been since you have used one. Usually it was on a girl, but now, Reid was all yours.

Walking around him once again, you made your was to his back. Despite the dildo still being wet from you, you applied some lube to help him out.

Grazing your hand down his back, you made your way to his ass. It was actually not that bad either, considering what you have seen from work. I mean come on, Reid's pants are a little on the tighter side.

"Who do you belong to Spencie?" Asking as your hands gripped his hip bone, massaging the sides of his body. You pushed the stool you had once used to hook him into place in front of you. Spencer was so tall you needed leverage to be abele to peg him.

"I'm yours, ma'am. I'm all yours.." His voice trailing off as you began to work the dildo inside of him. You would need to work it in slowly to not cause him pain or discomfort. It also wouldn't just go right in.

Right as you began to work it in, he moaned in pleasure. You moved one hand over to his lower stomach. Trailing lower, you hand slipped over his dick, it was so hard you didn't know what to do.

Slowly working in and out of him, little by little, Spencer continued to gasp and moan. Even though he was the one showing how visibly he like this, you also got off on rocking in and out of Spencer. Every inch of his body was yours. You should make the most of it.

Gradually, you slipped you hand around his dick, keeping your other on his hip bone. Moving your hand, you began to stroke his hard dick.

"Ohh shit Y/N.. that feels soo good.." Spencer moaned out. The pace of your thrust increased and you were stroking his dick faster. Once he said this though, you stopped.

"What did you just call me Spencie? This is the second time now. I can't let this behavior happen again. Im going to have to punish you." You could hear your own voice, the sternness in you tone sounded unlike you. Telling him as you took your hands off of him, working the peg out of his ass, moving off of the stool.

You walked over to his dresser of toys, opening a cabinet in the middle of the other drawers. This was his paddle cabinet.

With such a wide variety of paddles from wooden to plastic, even firm silicon. Despite still being abele to use things like whips, crops, or even a flogger, all of which he has. You wanted him to feel the stinging sensation you once felt on your own, pale, skin. The red marks the paddle would leave, even just thinking about it, got you off.

"You asked for this Spencie... you know, I can't wait to see you come. I want to see you orgasm at my hand. The only catch is, I decide when that happens." Selecting a purple wooden paddle, you closed the cabinet once again, approaching Spencer's ass.

"I want you to feel and hurt, but get the finest pleasure at the same time.." You stated, moving to his side, wrapping the paddles black leather handle around your wrist.

You felt Spencer release all the tension in his body go away. Was he ready for this.

"Brace yourself Spencie... this might sting a little...”

....

chapter 13: Special Chest

" I deserve it ma'am." Reid was keeping his head down, you could tell he was braced for impact.

Resting your hand on hid tailbone, you struck his hard on his lower ass, hearing him express a strange mix of a wince and moan. The strike was actually quiet impactful, you were surprised he hadn't said anything.

"That's for the first time you called my by my name. It's ma'am Spencie.."

Another THWACK followed. This one even more aggressive than the last, Reid makes the same noise, only louder.

"That's for the second time you called me by my name. You understand?"

Spencer didn't say any thing, maybe he didn't know exactly what to say.

"Do you understand?" You asked him once again.

"Yes ma'am." Reid finally let out, was he getting bored? Why did he say that in such a bland way. Was he definitely telling you to spice things up a bit?

"And this last one..." You started, dragging your longer, sharper nails across his very red ass.

"This one is for what you did to me. I want you too feel once more how I felt."

Moving the paddle at least a foot away from him, you struck him for the last few times. This strike you put all your emotions into, all your built up anger for what had happened.

WHACK

"THIS"

THWAK

"IS"

WHAM

"FOR"

WHANG

"NOT"

THWACK

"RESPECTING ME!"

"Fuck!" Reid let out as he heard the last twack noise. "That felt sooo good.I won't disrespect you again ma'am. You sure do have a good arm."

Did you just whack the boredom out of him? Did Spencer like getting spanked? One more thing you both have in common.

Moving away from his hanging body and stepping off of the stool, you placed the paddle in the bag, returning it to the paddle cabinet. Peaking into another drawer, you saw the floggers. Squinting your eyes to find a long, dark purple leather flogger on the top, you slowly picked it up. Allowing the leather tentacles to tickle your left hand, you walked to Spencer's body. Stepping back onto the stool. Having another toy handy, you began to speak.

"What do you say to me Spencie..." You asked, returning to the strap on, buckling it to your hips.

"I want this ma'am, I want you." Spencer licked his lips at you, starring at the purple dildo. You wanted to make him come this time, you wanted him to get that release you had gotten.

Approaching him for possibly the last time tonight, you stood on the stool as you let your nails flow down his back. Placing your body behind his, you worked the strap on into his ass slowly and gradually once more, him letting out a moan.

"Fuck!... Y/N" Reid let out, whipping his head back. You began to run your fingers through his hair as you thrusted slowly.

"You were a bad, bad boy Spencie. You know that right?" Working the strap into him faster, building up your pace. By now, his ass was slightly more open, just enough for you to get fully inside of him. You could tell you hit his g-spot when he suddenly said-

"Yes ma'am, I have been bad.... shit" He let out under his breath, gasping for air in between his moans.

Gripping his hair tighter, you created a pace fast enough that Reid couldn't help himself. Your free flogging hand trailed once again to his firm cock, allowing the leather to stroke against him.

"Y/N please... I wanna finish.. fuckkk..." Spencer couldn't help himself at this point. He was practically begging you for it. He was slipping up on his words.

Dropping the flogger to the floor, you slowly moved you have around his cock, forming an O shape. Your fingers stroking his erection.

"Fuck yes ma'am... please I wanna.. fuckk.."Spencer tried you let out as he gasped, his moans catching in his throat.

"Beg for it Spencie. I wanna hear you whine for it." You whispered into his ear as your pace increased, thrusting into him faster, his ass was increasingly becoming more open for you and the strap. Your hand stroking his cock at an equal speed.

"Please ma'am. Give it to me. I deserve this ma'am. Please.. shitt.." Spencer almost whined out.

"Good boy, Spencie."

Spencer's moans increased, becoming louder and louder as you workedinto him more vigorously. His head jerking back as you pulled his hair. Even though it seemed like only Spencer was enjoying this, you got off on it too. Just having him all to yourself and bossing him around was just enough to make you wet. Plus, the strap on piece between you legs would move just in the right spot every other thrust.

"I'm gonna come Y/N... fuckk.. that feels soo good.." Spencer breathed out, not paying attention to his words once again.

"What did you say to me?!" You exclaimed at him, pulling his hair even harder.

"I mean ma'am.. I'm going to come ma'am please. Let me come ma'am.." He corrected himself, moaning and gasping even louder.

"Come for me Spencie. I want to feel you after how patient you have been." Stroking his cock even faster, you quickened your pace so fast, it was over for him.

Spencer's body quickly convulsed, his arms shaking in the hooks on the ceiling. He quivered, letting out short breaths of air, his head whipped back as you pulled on his hair, rocking his head back and fourth. His back arched forward, moving the dildo inside of him around.

"Shit Y/N that felt so good.. fuck.." Spencer said once he had completely finished.

"I'm glade you liked it Spencie.." You trailed, working the strap on out of him, your hand covered him his come. Moving over to his bathroom, you washed your hands off, then removing the strap on and letting the silicon/ rubber part sit in warm water. Just to help the cleaning process.

After this was done, you moved back into the bedroom, approaching Spencer. He was looking directly at you, eyeing your body. His face was so blushed he looked sunburnt.

First, you removed the bondage from his ankles, freeing his feet in the process. Finally, you tried to unhook and uncuff his hands from the ceiling, using the stool you stood on for help. As you tried to do this, he chuckled a little at you, considering you were having a bit of a hard time.

"The left hook is a bit hard to do, you just have to push a little harder on the clasp with your thumb." He said to you as he looked at you, tilting his head back.

Just like he said, you pushed a slight bit harder on the left clasp and voilà, it released one on his cuffed hands. You continued this on his right hand, unhooking him completely. While he tried to get back on his feet, you helped him down properly. Grabbing the key on the desk, you uncuffed his hands.

Spencer shook his wrists, noticing the slight red lines. Even though the handcuffs did have a thick for lining on the inside to protect them, his wrists still looked agitated.

"Spence, are your wrists ok?" You asked, cupping his hands in yours. 

"Yeah Y/N, their really fine, they just need some lotion." He said, moving over to his chest of toys. Inside one small drawer were baby whips. He used these to clean himself up, then throwing back on his boxers and undershirt. He walked back over to you.

"What do you like in terms of after care Spence?" Looking at him, remembering what had just happened.

"I like cuddles, and aloe on the places of impact. I just like to feel comforted and taken care of, back rubs are also a plus. Would you mind staying at all?"

"No of course not Spence, I can stay all night if you'd like. Also, all that sounds good. Where is your aloe if I may ask?"

"It's right in the top right draw of the chest with all the toys. Another part of my aftercare is a nice warm bath, while I do that if you wouldn't mind, could you just tidy up the toys and everything. The strap on can detach from the leather so you can just throw the actual dildo in the dishwasher by itself.. The handcuffs you can just put in the desk of the dresser." He said, picking up his clothes in the process, throwing them into his laundry's bin.

"Yea it's not problem Spence. I'll see you when your done." Picking up your dress, shoes and your jewelry as well, you put that in your go bag as Spencer closed the bathroom door. Also throwing the dildo into the dishwasher. With Spencer doing this, he just gave you an opportunity to have free range of his apartment. This was the time Y/N, this was the time to go through that special chest of his.

You used his guest bathroom in the hallway. Slipping on a new set of cotton panties and an XL shirt from your go bag in the kitchen, you brought it into his bedroom, placing it on the desk my the windows. Moving back to the chest/ dresser, you opened the top right drawer, getting out the aloe lotion and setting it on the top of the chest. Gliding you hand to the drawer below, you opened it.

Holy. Shit.

This drawer was filled to the BRIM with all different kinds of vibrators, wired and remote controlled. This was a little shocking. Most of the vibrators looks as if the could be worn under a set of panties in public. Was this what Spencer had in store for you?

Exploring the other drawers, you found more strap ons, dildos, whips, nipple claps, paddles, and even more. It's like he just bought a whole store of these toys.

As you heard the tub drain, you swiftly closed all the drawers, moving the aloe to the bedside desk. You waited and just sat in the bed for him until he came out. He had put on blue striped pajama set, long sleeves and long pants. His curly hair was still wet. He smelt of warm, cozy bubble bath and just smelt like autumn. Typical Spence. He looked at you in the eyes as he moved closer the bed, his face just so comforting to you. Despite the back of your brain trying to make you remember that your still just friends exploring each other, you couldn't help but wonder. What would life be like with Spencer Reid?

Your sure wanted to find out...

....

chapter 14: Aftercare

Spencer walked over to the right side of the bed, sitting by the edge, looking at the moonlight through the windows. Moving over to his back, you started to massage it for him, running your hands all the way to his tailbone and right back up to his neck. Your could tell this was helping him wind down, the muscles in his back loosening.While massaging his back, you perched you head up on his shoulder, rubbing the knots out of his back.

"I have the aloe on the desk whenever you want to liedown ." You whispered him his ear, him still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Y/N." He said as he looked over his shoulder, starring into your eyes once more. The tension of wanting to kiss him was insane. You could see him looking at your lips, then back up to you. However, if you were to kiss him, you knew that it would just make you fall in love with him even faster. You couldn't fall in love with Spencer, the worry of the relationship not working out made you sad. It's probably in your best interest to keep things friendship based with him. For as long as you can at least.

Spencer moved his head and focused his eyes back to the moon. You could tell he was thinking the same about you, trying to refrain from kissing you.

His body slowly shifted to the bed, lying down on his stomach, his arms placed above his head. You grabbed the aloe from the bedside desk, placing yourself left of him, kneeling next to Spencer's body. His head was facing you, watching you as your opened the lid to the aloe lotion.

Placing the aloe lotion tub next to you, you pulled down his striped pants, revealing his extremely red ass. You didn't realize how much damage you had done up until now.

"Wow Spencer I didn't realize how bad it was till now, are you feeling ok?" Scooping some lotion into your fingertips, you slowly dabbed it onto him.

"In all seriousness Y/N, it's fine. I've been struck five times more than what you did tonight, with the same force. Tonight wasn't as bad as things can get." He said to you, watching you rub the aloe lotion into his skin, massaging it.

"I'm just not used to doing this stuff with guys. You know, being the dominant and everything. I usually do this with girls." Rubbing in the last bit of aloe onto his skin, you slowly and carefully moved his pants back up to his waist, covering his ass.

"I know, I'm honestly not super used to it either. I have only had girls do this to me a couple times. This might come as a surprise to you, but I have done this stuff with guys before." Spencer added, slowly moving to his back.

Wait what? Spencer Reid has done this stuff with guys? Not that it was a bad thing though. I mean you are bisexual, so you don't have anything against it. It just came as a shock to you.

"Really Spencer? I mean that's cool and all with me, but have you ever seriously dated a guy or just done this stuff with them?"

"Mostly this stuff. I can't see myself dating a guy or being in a serious relationship with one, but I enjoy exploring bdsm with different people, even guys. Have you ever seriously been with a girl?" He asked, now laying down next to you.

As you began to lay on your back next to him, you placed you hand near his, tilting your head in the bed to face him.

"I have, I'm actually bisexual so I have been with girls and guys before. Not just for bdsm, but in serious relationships. My last one ended about 2 years ago with a girl, she wasn't into bdsm, but we were together for about a year. I pretty much had to end it because of this job." It's true, you would have stayed with her. It's just moving from New York City all the way to Virginia was definitely going to make things long-distance. She didn't seem like that type of girl anyways.

Spencer didn't look surprised by this. Was it that obvious your a raging bisexual?

"I'm not super surprised, by the was you handled tonight and how well you did, it was easy to assume you've done this before. You've never come out to the team though, is this something private?" He searches your face for an answer, that was one habit of his he couldn't seem to break.

"Not really, I'm pretty open with my sexuality, it's just never really come up in conversation." Your voice faded, as once again, you caught Spencer starring in your eyes.

For a second, Spencer did not respond to what you had said. Then he grabbed your right wrist and looked at it.

He was now starring at the scar he had left on your wrist, almost looking astonished by what he had done to you.

After about a week of the cut being covered, it started to scab over. At this point, it was starting to scar on your arm. It's not like the scar is super big, but it's still there. When you would look at it, it was still a slight reminder of how in that moment, you felt like you couldn't trust Spencer. In that moment, you don't even know if that was Spencer you were with.

"Again Y/N, I am really sorry about that. The person that did that to you was not me. I don't know what happened in that moment, but my personality just totally changed. It's not like I have schizophrenia or anything like my mom, I would have had a break by now, it's just something totally flipped at me. I really hope we can continue this, I am very happy with helping you explore this side of you. If that's all right with you." Spencer was holding your hand, almost as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing. It was just his instinct.

"Do you think that after all we've done tonight I don't want to keep pursuing this with you? I really do enjoy having you help me explore the side of me a little more. Especially us being friends and all, it really makes me feel a lot more comfortable." You said as your fingers wrapped around his.

"Yeah, I'm glad being friends helps Y/N." After he said this, he let go of your hand, shifting himself under the sheets. Did this make him upset? I mean, he was the one who tried to make it pretty clear that you were just friends. Shifting yourself into the sheets with him you couldn't help but ask him one last time-

"Do you still want me to stay Spence?" You snuggled under the covers next to him, watching him look you up and down.

"Of course I do." He chuckled at his own words.

Just as Spence put his hands behind his head, getting ready to finally drift off into sleep, you slowly wiggled over to his side. You put your arm on his chest and nuzzled your face into the corner of his arm. He said he liked cuddles, right?

Once you were comfortably laying on top of his chest, you could hear his heart rate increasing. He liked this, which is why you stayed on his chest for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep.

Was this what life would be like with Spencer Reid? Nights of endless deep conversations and warm cuddles? Was he trying to sweeten the deal or something? You know deep down his intent was for this to be strictly a friend thing, but you just couldn't help yourself. Sometimes when he would look at you across the office, you just wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, but you couldn't do that. The one guy that you actually couldn't even dream of being with, would eventually be the one who would make you resign. That's why this relationship has to strictly stay friendship-based, if it gets out of control, both of you could end up losing your jobs. Don't even get started on Spencer and JJ's relationship. Yeah sure, JJ was married with kids and Spencer didn't really seem like her type, but something was definitely there. Just the way they would eye each other and how smoothly they could both talk, it made you jealous.

A girl can dream I guess...

.....

chapter 15: Bacon and Eggs

Waking up next to Spencer Reid was surely all you could imagine and more...

As your eyes slowly opened to the bright light of the sun through his huge, opened, arched windows, you looked at the clock on his desk. It read 7:15am. You never really woke up this early on weekends, but it was no surprise considering how lit up the room was, creating almost a golden color on the walls and books covering the shelves. As your eyes slowly begin to adjust, you heard a croaky, groggy voice above you say-

"Good morning!"

It was Spence. His hair was a complete frizzy mess, and sometime through the night, his hands had made their way to your body. His arms were wrapped around you, almost as if he was embracing you. He rubbed his hands on his eyes, trying to also adjust to the completely lit up room.

"Good morning..." You said back to him, still remaining on his chest. For some reason, Spencer would always give you this fuzzy feeling. His body was always so warm and comforting to you, waking up to it on the other hand, even better.

"How did you sleep?" His voice was still croaky, grabbing his glasses on the desk next to the bed. In response to this, you slightly sat up next to him, resting your back on the wired headboard. You moved your hand to his head, messing up his hair. He laughed.

"Perfectly." Moving yourself to the left side of the bed, you swung your legs over, hunched on your back. Your hair also equally a mess.

"I'm not the best cook, but I can make a pretty decent pot of coffee." He moved to the left of the bed as well, climbing out and holding out his hand.

"May I?"

Did he want you to take it? You surely did so, him pulling you up of the bed, twirling you around. Tripping on your other foot, you fell into his arms, wrapping your hands around his neck. He grabbed your waist to catch you, looking at you while doing so. Here we go again, the blinding urge to kiss him. Before you could even process this thought, he slowly moved away from you.

"I'llgo put on a pot of coffee, do you want anything specific for breakfast?" He said, walking towards the two large doors to the kitchen.

"I think I can help out with that." You winked at him across the room. It's not like you were a chef or anything, but you were pretty decent when it comes to eggs and bacon.

....

When you walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, his huge glass windows open, the drapes flowing from the wind. You could see Spencer pouring coffee into two mugs, adding your usual 3 sugars and milk. He transferred the two mugs over to the kitchen table. Sitting down sipping his coffee, you walked by to the stove. You could feel his eyes on you, not just you, but your ass showing through the XL shirt you have on.

"Where are your pans Spence?" You asked, searching the cabinets.

"Their under the stove, bottom left."

You grabbed two small pans, placing them on the lit burners as you went into the fridge for bacon and eggs.

"You can cook Y/N?" He asked, starring at you almost surprised, sipping his coffee

"You think I can't?" Cracking the eggs, adding oil to the pan and seasoning the bacon.

" I just mean I've never seen you cook before, when we're on cases, we just do take out. Or when we hang out at your apartment for movie nights." Him walking up behind you, refilling his mug.

"It's not like I'm some culinary expert or anything, but I can bake pretty well and make basic things. Haven't you seen me at Rossi's? That man surely taught me almost all I know."

Spencer placed his mug on the table, walking back over behind you, putting his head on your shoulder. His hands slowly made their way to your stomach. His arms wrapping around you as you scrambled the eggs.

"The team sent out an email about going out tonight for dinner then dancing, would you want to go with me? It's at 8. Rossi and Hotch can make it to dinner but not dancing." Spencer remaining behind you as you flipped the bacon, placing the eggs on two plates from the upper cabinet.

"Of course I would. I might have to go to my apartment to do laundry and get a new outfit , but yeah. That sounds like fun." You smiled at him, placing the bacon on the plates, turning off the burners and putting the pans in the sink.

Sitting down across from Spencer at the kitchen table, you began to dig into your eggs, adding salt and pepper.

"The eggs and bacon are actually really good Y/N!" He was scarfing down his breakfast and before you could even sip your coffee, his plate was cleared.

....

The rest of the morning was very pleasant. You and Spencer did the dishes and you cleaned up you things, throwing it in your go bag. You got dressed in a pair of sweats and throwing on your sneakers. It was around 9:30 by now and you knew you should get going.

"I think I'm going to head out Spence. I should really get in a shower and get some stuff done at my place." Putting your go bag over your shoulder, along with your work bag, you saw him get up from his desk.

"Alright, can you meet at my place to go out with the team around 7?" He said, walking you to his front door, like usual.

"Sounds good."

"Perfect."

You began walking out of the door when you turned around and said-

"Thank you for last night Spencer. It was amazing."

He looked at you down the hall, smiling as you walked backwards to the elevator.

"Anytime Y/N."

Turning back around, you walked into the elevator, pressing your floor. He usually watched you get in the elevator, to make sure you were safe. The doors closed, you snuck a smile at him before the doors shut.

.....

The rest of the day was spent just how you described to Spencer. Tidying up your apartment, chilling with your cat, and doing laundry. You had taken a shower before getting dressed around 6:00. The outfit you had picked out was a pair of baggy medium wash mom jeans, paired with a Champaign colored cowl neck satin top, hemmed just above your belly button.Your undergarments consisted of a white lace bralette and a pair of simple, black cotton underwear. You picked out a set of white heels and a matching white purse. You put on more layered silver necklaces along with silver rings and a bracelet, keeping your hair down but curled.

Before you walked out the door, you caught yourself in you full length mirror by the shoe closet. You usually didn't like the way you looked in things, but damn,you look fucking good. This shirt always complemented your waist and the jeans showed off your thicker thighs perfectly.

If you were being honestly though, your body wasn't PERFECT. You had that stupid armpit fat and not to even mention your fupa, or your broad shoulders.

Even thought your body wasn't perfect, you still tried to not get to down on yourself. Tonight on the other hand, you couldn't deny to yourself that you looked good.

Throwing on a white jacket before leaving, you were on your way to Spencer's.

....

Making your way to Spencer's door, you knocked twice. You could hear rustling of something, almost like a wrapped present. What did he have in store for you tonight?

Hearing footsteps towards the door, it swung open.

Jesus. Fuck.

Spencer's outfit was certainly something.

He had on a silky purple button up, the first three buttons undone, allowing his silver dagger chain to show through. His sleeves were rolled up to his forearms. He paired that with a pair of slick, black khakis, with his silver and black Louis Vuitton belt . He wore a set of black suspenders with silver buckles, his silver Rolex watch, along with silver rings on his pointed and middle finger.He smelt of cologne and a fresh shower.

Looking him up and down, you took it all in. Spencer never really dressed like this. He surely did have a good sense of fashion outside of the office.

"Hey Y/N!" He said, pulling you in to almost give you a hug. His head moved to your left ear and you hugged each other.

"I have a present for you Y/N." Whispering to you, pulling a small box out of his pocket. The box was small, but wide. It was wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Walking into his apartment, he shut the door behind you. You and him both stood by the kitchen table.

Slowly, you unwrapped the paper. This revealing a simple, matte, black box.

"What even is this Spence?" You asked, looking up at him.

"Just open it. It's for tonight." He gestured to you to just open the damn box already.

Could it be a necklace? Or a ring? Maybe even a nice bracelet?

Who knew. Spencer never really gave gifts like this, especially to you. If he did get you a gift, it was Comic-Con tickets or maybe a new book.

Just open it already Y/N!

Your hand flipped off the top of the box. What was inside surely wasn't anything you could have expected.

"What the fuck." You took a better look at it, slowly processing what it was.

Holy shit...

  
....

chapter 16: Little Black Box

To your complete surprise, it was a matte, dark purple vibrator. Set with a wireless, matte purple remote. It had different vibration level and settings, going from low to extreme. The vibrator itself was almost a rounded L shape, the longer part would go inside of you while the shorter end would curve to your clit. You could also tell the vibrator was new, considering that you hadn't seen it in his special chest of things.

Did Reid just personally go out after you left his apartment and bought you a brand new vibrator? Had this been on his mind since this morning after breakfast? It's not like these are cheap either.

Was this really what Spencer had in mind for tonight?

"What is this for Spence?" Looking into his eyes, tilting your head.

"Tonight, I want you to wear that out to dinner and dancing at the club. If you even slightly misbehave, or if I just feel like it, I can punish you with this. Just knowing what this will do to you makes me want you that much more." His voice sounded cold, yet seductive. The way his words flowed out of his mouth was just so satisfying to your ears. He took the remote out of the box, slipping it into his pocket.

"We're going to be out with the team tonight Spencer, don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" You set the little black box on the kitchen table, crossing your arms.

"We aren't in work time, are we? Plus.." He started, pulling you in by your coat. " I think it will make our night that much more fun." He flashed a wink at you.

"Alright fine. Where is your lube so I can put it in?" Rolling your eyes at him, you picked the box back up, putting the top back on the box.

"It's in the lowest left draw of the chest. If you need any help, I'm just in the kitchen." He smirked at you.

"Nice try Spencie." Moving towards his bedroom, you shut the door behind you.

Taking a deep breath, you let out a huge gasp of air.

Ok.

Do you need to just recap to yourself what had just happened? Cause that was kind of a lot to process.

So, while out with the team tonight, Spencer Reid wants you up wear a remote controlled vibrator? It was unusual, but did sound like a whole lot of fun.

Opening the lowest left hand drawer to the chest, their was at least 10 bottles of lube, organized by if it was water based or not. For the sake of the silicon matte toy, you chose a water based lube.

You set your purse and jacket on the nightstand, bringing the bottle of lube with you to Spencer's bed.

Sitting by the edge of the bed, pulling down your jeans then underwear, you put some of the lube in your hand. First, you placed some of the lube on the toy itself, the rest you placed near your entrance. This would make it easier to slip the toy in.

Gradually, you slipped the toy into you. The toy wasn't huge, but it's not like you could feel it to much. Moving the other end of the toy to your clit, you grabbed a tissue off of Spencer's nightstand, whipping the extra lube off of yourself.

Quickly slipping your underwear back on, you pulled your jeans back up, buttoning them one again. You slipped the little black box in your jacket pocket. On your way out of Spencer's bedroom, you placed the lube back into the left hand drawer. Grabbing your jacket and purse before opening the doors.

"Is it in well?" Spencer looked you up and down as you walked up to him, his body leaning against the chairs to his table.

"Yep. All is good." You held a thumbs up to him, seeing his slowly pulling something out of his pocket. It's the remote. His fingers grazing down to the power button.

Once he pressed it, you didn't feel anything yet. This just meant it was in. Then, you saw his thumb drag down to the "easy/gentle" setting, pressing it.

You sure felt it now. There was a slow, yet soothing vibration inside of you and on your clit. It felt just good enough to make you face go red, slightly licking your lips in response. Spencer definitelytoo notice to this. He must have just been testing you to make sure you had actually put the toy on. Turning the toy off, he placed the remote in his pocket.

"Good girl." He snickered at you as you walked towards the door, him following behind, his hand grazed your lower back. Before opening the door, he grabbed a black button up sweater from the closet. Putting it on, he opened the front door for you.

"After you."

.....

Once inside his car, you adjusted the passenger seat, him doing the same in the drivers.

"I want you to be a good girl tonight, ok? I don't want to have to punish you if front of everyone." He stated, starting the car.

"What will happen if in a bad girl Spencie?" You darted you eyes at him, batting your eyelashes.

"You don't want to know. I also like the nickname. Spencie. Creative. What should I call you?" Pulling out of the parking lot, you were off.

"Maybe tonight will give you some ideas. Spencie."

Wow, forplay already? Come on Y/N. You haven't even gotten to the restaurant yet.

....

Upon arriving to the restaurant at 8pm sharp, Spencer got out of the car, opening your door for you on the other side. His hand held out for you, taking it.

Everyone else was pretty much at the entrance, talking to each other. As you and Spencer approached the team, he let go of you hand saying hi to everyone, you did the same. You, Emily, JJ, and Garcia all rushed over to each other, instantly complementing each others dresses and purses. Eventually, the topic steered away from outfits and on to the one and only "Dan".

"Sooo, how's that Dan guy? You know, the one you said you had a date with?!" Garcia excitingly began questioning.

"Yeah Y/N, we need some updates!" JJ exclaimed, joining in on the, by now,little circle you all had going on.

"It actually went pretty well. He was a sweet guy and even sweeter to look at in person." You caught Spencer's eye, him listening in on the conversation.

"Did you guys at least hookup or something after your date?" Emily already had a glass of wine in her hand, ready to go.

"Of course we did. He wasn't bad. Maybe average." You nodded back at the girls, Spencer making strong eye contact with you. Has he heard what you said? He most definitely did, based off of the vibrations that were making your clit go crazy.

"At least his personality makes up for that." JJ added as you were all swept away into the restaurant, Spencer eventually having to turn the vibratory off so you could at least half walk properly. Being seated at a large, round table off to the corner of the room, you and Spencer sat directly across from each other.

The team began just talking about how everyone's been doing, especially about Emilys adventures in Paris. That might have been the topic of conversation for a bit, but unfortunately, it soon shifted to you.

"So Y/N, anything or anyone special you've got going on?" Rossi asked as he placed his pasta order and continuously telling the waiter to make sure it's "al dente!".

"Not really, no." You took a sip of the Champaign in front of you.

"Oh come on Y/N, it's clear your seeing someone. Your face is all glowey." Derek added, chuckling at Spencer trying to fix the napkin incorrectly folded in front of him.

"Ok, I mean I have kind of been seeing someone. It's all new, but his name is Dan. We only had out second date last night." You flashed Spencer a look across the table, he was now becoming investing in this conversation.

"Well that's good. How did it go? You know, when me and Beth only had our first date, we knew it was going to work." Hotch started as the food arrived.

You had ordered a small portion of penne alla vodka. Spencer had told you this in the car before pulling up to the restaurant.

"I'll see how the third date goes. He does lack some things though. I might be willing to overlook it if he shows me I'm his, you know?" You and Spencer were making very strong eye contact at this point. While the rest of the team was digging into their food, you felt this sudden burst of vibration on you, only this time it was even stronger. You immediately dropped you fork, squirming around under the table from the wetness that was becoming present between your legs. Only you knew it wasn't just the lube.

"Yeah, that makes sense Y/N." Spencer added as he began to eat his meatballs, the vibrator still on. You couldn't even imagine how much he liked watching you bit your lips and almost rolling your eyes into the back of your head. Eventually, he turned it off, allowing you to pick up your fork again without shaking.

You dug into your food as well, the rest of the dinner was moretalk between the team and just cracking jokes that made you laugh so hard you couldn't breath. When the team did things together, you and everyone else always had a good time.

....

By now, it was around 10:15. Everyone was finished with their dinner, paying for their meal. The penne was filling, but the portion made you feel just right.

As everyone got up from the table, Hotch and Rossi exchanges goodbyes to the team, considering Rossi had to leave for a much needed vacation and Hotch to go see Beth and jack.

"Well, I have a plane to catch. Don't text and don't call!" Rossi yelled while waving goodbye to the team.

Meanwhile, everyone else hoped back in their cars. With the plan to follow Morgan to the club he speaks so highly of, you and Spencer hopped back in his car. You couldn't wait to see what was in store for tonight.

.....

chapter 17: Lights Up

"What was that in there? "He does lack some things"? What is it I'm lacking exactly Y/N?" Spencer air quoted as he began to start the car back up.

"I was just hinting at the fact I want to have more fun tonight... Spencie."

"You don't call me that when I'm the one who can turn the vibrator on inside of you. Got it ?"

"Yes sir." You mimicked him as you both put your belts on.

"I better not see you fooling around with anyone at that club. I'll be watching you, Y/N. You know what will happen."

"Yes sir. I'll be good.." you whispered under your breath " for the most part."

"What did you say to me? You never talk back to me. Are you asking to be punished?" His left hand propped up on the open window, steering the wheel. His other hand moving towards your thigh. Slowly moving his fingers around your upper leg, he gripped it tightly for the rest of the car ride. He was trying to show you your his, and he's not going to let anyone else have you. Especially tonight. Let's just hope you don't get to wild.

....

Once everyone had pulled up the the club, you met up at the front entrance, IDs ready. Morgan has changed from a button up to a v-neck shirt, JJ also went from a sweater vest to a baby blue tank top. You could tell they just tried to look professional around Hotch. Reid also removing his buttoned sweater in the car.

"Are you guys ready to have some funn?!" Morgan exclaimed as everyone whipped out their IDs, waking into the club.

Wow.

Morgan really wasn't kidding. This place was cool as fuck.

The ceilings were sky high with pink tinted sky lights. Their were strobe lights near the corners of every wall. Once you entered, their was a bar area with some seating, to the left, their was a huge dance floor. It was completely lit up, the DJ was in front of the dance floor. The floor was filled with people dancing.

As you looked up, you saw their was a second floor. It was also another sitting area that overlooked the entire dance floor. The spiral staircase off to the side was probably the way up.

This club really was no joke.

"So, I'll go grab us some drinks. Everyone can just find a seat!" Morgan rushed over to the bar, asking for tequila shots. Aggressive start.

While everyone was busy finding a seat at a long table, you sat yourself down at the way end. No surprise, Garcia, Emily, and JJ sat around you.

"This should be some fun!" Emily laughed over the loud music. She was right. This surely will be.

.....

Over the course of the next hour, you had had a total of 10 tequila shots, along with 2 martinis. Each time you would take another shot, Spencer would turn on the vibrator for maybe a minute or so.

You were almost drunk, but have a very high alcohol tolerance. You could see Reid sipping his only drink he's had all night. Reid never really drank like everyone else. The rest of the team was pretty much drunk. Garcia downed 15 tequila shots!

"Let's dance ladies!" Garcia yelled, grabbing you and Emily's hand, for JJ was already there. Stumbling over, you made it to the center of the floor, swaying your body.

While making your was there, you could see Spence they up out of his seat, making his was to the spiral staircase. Was he going to watch you dance? Did you have to bust out your special moves for him?

The song playing was "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé . As you swayed your body from side to side, drawing your hands down your body, you felt someone behind your body. Looking over, you saw Emily. She was very drunk and you could tell. She was wearing a red, low cut tank top along with a pair of dark was skinny jeans. Her hair was curled and parted to the side. Her eyes, that all to familiar dark brown, we're starting into yours as she approached your back.

Emily and you were for the most part friends, sure there was the usual sexual tension here and there, but you both had never acted upon it. Emily was one of you closest friends at the BAU along with Reid. Was she finally acting upon the sexual tension because she was drunk? Who knows. It's not like you didn't like the idea of Emily feeling you up on the dance floor.

Her arms where wrapping around your waist, your eyes darting up at Spencer. He was starting at your body, watching the Emily feel up your torso. Your could already feel it coming.

The vibration.

It was on the most extreme setting by the way he was looking at you. The feeling of intense it made your eyes go behind your head. She was trailing her hands down your body, swaying and dancing as your did behind your ass. You could feel her body slowly touching yours. What was Emily doing? She never seemed like the type of person to dance with you like this. It was either because of the fact she was pretty drunk, or was it that she consciously wanted to do this. The line was blurry between the two and you couldn't tell.

You loved the feeling of Spencer's vibrator on your clit and Emily behind you, caressing your body. The feeling from the vibrations was making your legs slowly buckle, pleasure over taking your body. Spencer was still staring at you as you began to bite your lip. Did he like this? Cause your certainly did.JJ as over to the right dancing witha very drunk Morgan and Garcia.

The feeling ofEmilys hands on your waist, moving your hips against her as the vibrator continued to make your legs shake. Spencer and you at the point were making strong eye contact. He was basically eyes fucking you.

What kind of world was this? You had never in a million year thought Emily Prentiss would do this to you. Spencer Reid making your body shake from a vibrator while a very attractive Emily Prentiss, was feeling your up. This was just too much.

As Emily behind you turned you around to face her, she pulled you inward, leaning in to kiss you. As she was grabbing your face, you shifted to an angle which Spencer could see the both of you. Feeling her lips touch yours, you embraced her, making out with her at this point. You could taste the tequila on her mouth. As your lips parted each other's, you bit on her bottom lip. Luckily, nobody else from the team had seen this. You and Emily were such close friends, that this wasn't really something that would be worth discussing tomorrow. Or was it?

You could tell Spencer didn't enjoy this by the crash you heard from the table Spence read sitting at. He had thrown the chair down to the floor in anger.

Right as you felt an orgasm coming from the vibrator, you moved away from her saying-

"I'm going to go get a drink.." Winking at Emily, you glided off of the dance floor.

.....

Moving back to the table everyone once sat at, you felt a strong hand grab you by the arm, it was Spencer. His grip was so tight you couldn't even tell it was him. He had turned the vibrator off just before you were about to come. Really Spencer?

"What the fuck was that Y/N?! You do realize that was Emily right? What are you thinking?!" Spencer was screaming at you in the corner of the wall.

"She's my friend Spencer, women kiss each other all the time. Did you like it Spencie?" You smiled at him, batting your eyes at him.

"Don't call me that when I'm the one controlling the vibratory inside of your body. I'm going to make you pay Y/N, right now. Come with me." The way he spoke was stern, almost like how a teacher talks to a poorly behaved student. His hand pulling you into a room off to the side.

Turns out it was a room that could get rented out of special patty's. The room was lit a dim hot pink and purple by led lights. A white conversation pit in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard I'll have to carry you back to the car." Spencer punning you to the nearest wall, locking the door behind himself. His hand wrapped around your throat, applying pressure to the side of your throat. This would limit blood flow while still allowing you to somewhat breath. Looking at the clock on the walls, the time read 1:25 am. Had you really been out for 3 hours already?!

Usually, if you were with any other guy you wouldn't trust them enough yet to do this to you. But because it was Spencer Reid, considering how much he knew about breath play, you felt like you could trust him enough to do this to your body.

His other hand was caressing your ass, holding you up on the wall. He began to kiss down your neck. You could feel the euphoria setting in as you wrapped your legs around Spencer's torso.

"Flip around on the wall Y/N. Right now." His hand releasing from your throat, placing yourself back down to the ground. While your were still standing, you slipped off your shirt, revealing your bralette.

"What if I don't want to.." Your eyes batting at him once more, his face already red in anger. You could see the fire in his eyes as his hands grabbed onto your shoulders, flipping your body onto the wall. You could feel his hands moving towards you jeans, unbuttoning them. Your could feel his mouth breathing near your neck, him slowly pulling down your underwear.

"Have I been bad Sir?" You could hear himself unbuckling his pants.

"Yeah, you were a bad girl. And your going to pay."

What the hell was Spence going to do?

....

chapter 18: Edging

Spencer's hand slipped between your legs, pulling out the vibrator. Once in his hand, he moved his hand back over in front of your body, holding the vibrator to your clit once more. Grabbing the remote, he turned it on once again, causing your clit to go crazy, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

Feeling on your hip his other hand, you felt the tip of his cock on your ass. It was now apparent how much he enjoyed that kiss you and Emily had. Before you could even look at him behind you, you felt him enter your body. Filling you once again, the foreplay of the dance floor making you moan even louder.

"Fuck Sir! That feels so good.." Letting our as he rocked inside of you.

"You better be quiet Y/N. Don't make me shut your mouth with something other than my hand." He pulled in and out of you faster, the vibrator adding to the sensation.

All of the feelings at once on your body, plus Spencer's breath pace increasing behind the nape of your neck, you threw you hands above your head to the side. Whipping your head back as you gasped while Spencer created this low groan, you could already feel it coming. One of your hands subconsciously moving on top of Spencer's around your hip. You could feel him hitting your g-spot as he slammed into you, letting out a loud moan.

"Just like that Sir..." You let out while your gasps caught into your throat.

"Are you going to come Y/N?" He whispered in your ear, letting out small gasps as he did so.

"Yes Sir please don't stop. Fuck!"

Just as you let out one of your last moans, right as you felt it coming, you felt Spencer pull out of you. Also moving the vibrator away from your clit, you felt his body completely move away from yours.

"What was that sir?" Flipping back over, making your back face the wall, he was surprisingly close to you. His face maybe 5 inches away from yours.

"I said I was going to punish you. Didn't I?" He laughed at you, looking at your body against the hot pink lights. You could see his necklace reflecting the lights as well, his shirt unbuttoned even more. His sleeves still rolled up, you could see the veins in his arms more defined. Despite Spencer looking ridiculously attractive right now, you couldn't help but be mad at him for edging you like that.

Edging was something that was fairly dangerous actually. You knew some people in your old community that I've completely lost their orgasm because of it. It's something your did with an experienced and trusted partner. Spencer was both of those things for you, so you weren't really that worried. He was turning out to be a good and caring dominant to you. This thought made you relax a bit, watching Spencer move closer to you once again.

"Your going to be begging me to let you finish. You should know I don't give in." The way he spoke to you sounded like a totally different Spencer than the one who was talking to Garcia all night.

Picking up your legs, you wrapped them around his waist. Feeling his hand once again move the vibrator to your clit turning it on. His cock entered you body for the second time.

Being more sensitive than the last time, you could feel pleasure in every thrust Spencer let into you. Your walls tightening around him would cause him to let out small, low, moans.

"You feel sooo good Y/N..." He let out, his voice was low and deep. You could tell he was going to finish quickly. The way your hips moved and swayed as he thrusted made you whip your head back onto the wall. Spencer's eyes were on you and you could feel it. Him staring at you as your eyes rolled back, bitting your lip. The vibrator was being moved in circular motions, causing you to let out-

"Fuck daddy!!" You yelled out as you felt your body prepare for you to come.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Spencer yelled at you, placing the vibrator on a nearby desk along with the remote. He lifted you off of himself, placing you on your feet once again. You could hear the buckling of his pants. Did he just put his pants back on?

"I'm sorry Spencer I didn't-"

"I think..." he started as he moved his hand to your face. "I need to teach you another lesson." He snickered, lightly tapping your cheek. He moved his hand down to your wrist, pulling your body off of the wall. His eyes still starring into yours, feeling the sweat on your chest, you saw Spencer walking you down the stairs to the conversation pit.

Moving around and flinging your body onto the couch, you saw him slowly sit by your side. His hand wrapped around the nape of your neck, his fingers slowly moving up your scalp. It felt like he was almost trying to massage your head.

Just as you began to relax, you felt a tight pull on a grabbed section of hair.Causing you to whip your head back once again, you felt him pull tighter. This caused you to wince out at him.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?" His tone sarcastic, almost cocky. You could hear how exited he was to edge you again. Feeling him let go of your hair, his hands moving to both of your hips. You felt him flip your body over, forcing you to lay on stomach on the couch. You could feel the leather of the couch on every inch of your body. It was cold, but formed to your figure comfortably.

"Bend over for your sir Y/N." Spencer was dragging his fingertips down your back as he said this. Sounding almost sweet, you bent your back for him, moving your ass to the front of his pants.

"Like this sir?" You voice sounded seductive, feeling him remove his belt.

"Put your hands above your head. Now" Bending over you, belt in hand, he held your hands above your head with his. Placing the belt around them, he tightened and looped the belt. He was trying to restrain you.

In a matter of seconds, the belt was secured around your wrists, he was surprisingly good at that.

"Will I finish at all tonight sir?" Tilting your head up at him, pouting your lip.

"Maybe, maybe not, I'll see if you earned it." He said as he removed his pants once again. Hearing him pull them down, you felt his hands trailing over to your stomach, the silk fabric of his shirt on your hips. His touch felt like heaven to you.

Feeling the tip of his cock on your entrance, he pushed into you, falling onto your back. The moan you let out as he did this was louder than ever. Still being abele to hear the muffled music from the dance floor, nobody could hear you.

"Me & U" by Cassie slowed down was playing in the other room. You could feel the beat of the music as Spence began to move his fingers to your neck, then your scalp.

"Please sir let me finish this time! Please I'm begging you!" You cried out as the pleasure you got from him sliding in and out of your body was overwhelmingly powerful. You could feel every inch of his cock inside your body, hitting your g-spot every time.

While you whined at him, you could hear him laughing. Was he laughing at your crying? I mean, hot, but still. Does this mean he liked when you pleaded for things.

"Please sir...fuck yess... I want to... shit!" You let out as his pace increased gradually to such a speed, you could feel your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

"Who do you belong to Y/N? Who owns you?" His tone was cold and stern. You tried to let out a reply, barely being abele to make out real words.

"I don't know... show me who I belong to- FUCK!" Your walls tightened around his cock as he slammed into you.

"Oh I'll show you Y/N." He slowly began to grind in and out of you, pushing on your sweet spot even harder. You could feel yourself wiggling as he did this, your bound hands rubbing against the leather belt. How did Spencer just always know what to do? He was a little too good at all this.

"Sir please let me come... please fuck me.." You cried out at him, whipping your head up, arching your back even more for him. 

"Not yet Y/N... " Him barely whispering under his breath.

"What did you say sir? Oh shitt.. please let me.. I'm going to come sir!" Letting out as you felt the build up ending.

"I said.." He started as he moved his head over to your ear, bending over your body. " not yet!" He exclaimed, pulling on your hair once again. This caused you to cry out at him. At this point, you were over this.

"Please sir just let me finish.. please.." He slowly moved his cock out of you. Hearing him zip up his pants once again, your body fell to the couch, laying flat out on you the front of your body. This was exhausting the absolute fuck out of you. Every time you got exited, he took it away from you.

With anyone else, you would just be pissed off. With Spencer in the other hand, this turned you on ridiculously. Just the idea of Spence having all the power over your body and controlling when you can and can't come, certainly made you excited.

"Sit up Y/N." He commanded, standing up beside the couch. You could see his hand moving to your under arms, softly touching your skin, helping you sit upright. Wiggling to your knees, you sat on the couch, facing him.

You could feel your legs shaking from how many times he edged you.

His hand moved to your face, tilting your chin up to his face, looking at you in the eyes. His thumb was moving to your mouth, pulling down on your lower lip.

Looking at him up and down, you could see his purple shirt unbuttoned almost all the way, untucked from his pants. His dagger chain reflecting pink light onto your face.

As you looked back up at his face, he slipped his thumb into your mouth, sucking on it. He bit his lip as you slid you mouth around his thumb, looking at him in the eyes.

"I'll show you who you belong to Y/N. Don't say I didn't warn you..."

....

chapter 19: Kisses Down Low

He removed his thumb from your mouth, moving his hands down to yours. He unbuckled the belt, allowing you to free your wrists.

"Get up Y/N, stand in front of me." He motioned with his fingers for you to get up off the couch.

While trying to stand, you could feel your legs shaking, making it difficult to even move without help. Was he trying to not make you walk? As you tried you best to stand up in front of him, you could hear him holding back laughter. You couldn't tell if it was because of your limp, or the fact that he was fully clothed while you had nothing more than a bralette on. The power dynamic had certainly changed greatly. Spencer had almost all power over your body, you had almost none over him.

As you managed to stand in front of his body, leg still shaking, you felt his hands touch yours. Bracing yourself, he pulled you out of the conversation pit, back to the main floor. Pushing you onto another wall, you saw the lights change color to a dark purples you hit the wall, perfect timing. The lighting was more dim, yet changed the mood in the room perfectly.

Feeling your back slam against the wall, Spencer approached you once again. Looking at your body in the new light, you saw a smirk appear on his face. Moving closer to you, he began to unbutton his purple silk shirt, revealing his chest underneath. His chain still dangling to the left of him, he put his right hand on the wall, pinning you down. He was so close to you, you could almost feel his breathing on your neck. His breath smelling of whiskey, it was almost cool, feeing it all around you.

While he moved his left hand to the wall as well, you felt him planting kisses onto your neck, adding hickeys to the mix. His lips softly touching your skin, then slightly bitting on you, causing you to gasp each time. Gradually, he began to move down to your torso area, kissing your stomach.

It was hard to see, but you could make you the hickeys he was leaving on your body, making all the more turned on. Moving down lower, you could feel his hands dragging down your body, making his way to your pussy. You could feel his hand moving to your entrance, his pointer and middle finger teasing you. The coolness of his silver rings on your clit made you flinch, shocking you.

" Shit..." You let out as he slipped his fingers into you, his moth slowly sucking on your clit. The sensation flowing through your whole body as he created a pulling motion on your G-spot. Him occasionally pulling on your clit with his teeth, causing you to cry out at him.

"Sir that feels so good... don't stop, please..." You moaned out at him as he increased his pace, pulling his fingers closer to him each time. You could feel his tongue circling your clit faster, the feeling he was giving you was overwhelming. Moving your hand onto the wall behind you, Spencers other hand on your hip.

Not being abele to contain yourself anymore, you felt your left hand grip into his, feeling he veins in his hands against your palm. The rings on his fingers touching your entrance each time he would pull them in and out of you.

At this point, his pace was so vigorous, your gasps were watching in your throat as you whipped your head back, panting in exhaustion.

"Please let me finish sir... please I'm begging you...fuckk." Moaning and whining out at him, feeling him bite on your clit once again.

" Have you been a good girl for your sir?" Him looking up at your face for a reaction, eyeing you as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Biting your lip as he continued to profile a response out of you, he asked once again-

"I said, have you been a good girl?" You felt his fingers leave your body as he said this, alerting you immediately.

"Yes sir, i have been good for you. Please let me finish sir!" You were almost crying at him, looking down as you felt a tear fall down your face.

Ok, maybe you were being a little dramatic, but still. He has done this, what, four times now? That was just enough. You had the right to be mad at him.

"Why should I give into you Y/N?" Spencer moved back up, his face meeting yours once again. Crossing your arms at him, you moved your right hand to his neck, grabbing his necklace by the chain. Pulling him in, you put your mouth to his ear.

"Because I'm irresistible sir, I know you want to see my face as I finish sir." Pulling away from his face, you say him licking the corner of his lips at you.

"I think I can let it slide, your correct, i just can't resist someone like you." AS he whispered this into your ear, you could hear him unzipping his pants for the last possible time tonight. Grabbing your legs, he wrapped them around his waist one more time. Stabilizing yourself onto him, you felt him put if cock inside of you once again, the feeling of pleasure coming back all to fast.

"Thank you sir, you just feel so good.." You moaned out, gasping as he began to thrust into you again and again. Spencers face in the corner of your shoulder, you could hear small gasps coming from him, along with occasional low moans.

"Shit Y/N..." Spencer finally breathed out, hearing him pant as he thrusted into you even faster, building up yet another orgasm in you. While Spencer was doing this, you began to sway your hips, making him own even louder.

"FUCK!" Screaming out at Spencer as he started to hit your g-spot once again. Feeling that sense of electricity once again go through your body felt too good. You swore you could feel it in your stomach by now.

"Be a good girl and come for me Y/N." Spencer was trying to let out words and not just moans as his pace was so fast by now, your felt numb. Whipping your head back onto the wall, you felt Spencer hand grab onto your face, pulling it back down to face him. His grip was tightly around your cheekbones, not allowing you to move your face away from his.

"Come for me Y/N, I want to see your face after all of that patient waiting." Feeling his breath all around you once again, the smell of whiskey on him all to similar from before. The strong eye contact he was making was almost impossible to break. His other hand made its way to your face as well, pulling the hair in front of your face behind your ear for you. The way his hand touched your face, in a sense, felt almost delicate compared to how tight his grip was on your face to keep you from moving. Slowly, me moved his had from you cheekbones to your throat, gripping the sides harder than ever. The lack of blood flowing to your brain created almost a euphoria in you.

" Don't stop sir please. Don't stop..." Wincing at him once more, you felt it coming. The bundle of nerves in your body building up, you were prepared to brace yourself. Knowing how strong it would be once you finally let go, you felt your body begin to shake.

First, it was your legs. Spencer clearly took notice to this, increasing his pace. Next, you felt your body begin to flinch, the bundle of built up nerves trying to release all at once was all too powerful.

"Fuck Y/N, I'm going to come...SHIT!" Spencer finally let out as you saw his head fling backwards, panting and out of breath in the process.His hand released from your throat, causing a second wave of euphoria to take over you.

Not so shortly after him, you felt it. You felt your whole body fill with excitement and electricity, shaking and flinching. You let out a ridiculously loud moan, whining as he slowed down his pace, allowing you to calm down. You were completely out of breath by now, struggling to even inhale and exhale any air.

Hearing a small laugh out of the corner of your ear, you turned your head back to Spencer. He was laughing at the fact that your body was still shaking. It's not like you could stop it or anything, it was out of control. You could feel him taking himself out of you, putting his pants back on.

Did Spencer Reid just paralyze you? The only way you would be abele to tell is if your tried to stand up.

While thinking about this, you felt Spencer pick up both out your legs, taking you off of him and placing your feet back on the ground. In doing this, he slowly let go of you, allowing you to try and stand up on your own. The second he fully let you go, you feel to the ground. Could you really not even stand up?

Once he saw you fall to the floor, he rushed to your side, pulling your arm over his shoulder

"Grab onto me, come here, its ok." His voice being sweet and warm, almost like how a cozy blanket would feel. As you grabbed onto his shoulder, you felt his left arm prop up your back. In doing this, he used his right arm to scoop up your legs, picking your up off he ground. His touch was comforting and soothing to you after what had just happened.

Walking you over back to the white couch in the conversation pit, he placed you down onto the couch. As you sat back down, trying to calm down, you saw him go around the room, collecting your clothes and the vibrator that was on a table nearby. He walked back over to you with your jeans and shirt in hand, along with your underwear. Plopping himself beside you on the couch, he slowly moved his hand to yours, touching it.

"Are you ok Y/N? I know edging is pretty intense and I don't want you too feel like that was to much." His other hand moved to your hair, pulling it behind your ear once again.

"It's ok Spencer, I know it can get intense and I appreciate you asking me. But I'm fine Spencer, really, I'm ok. Other than the fact that I can't walk." You laughed, looking up at him. He had a smirk on his face, looking at your eyes in the purple lights. You slipped on your underwear as best as you could sitting down, Spencer looked away as if he was trying to give you privacy.

"Are you really made about me kissing Emily?" You finally asked him, looking down into your lap. This was something that had been bothering you all night, was he really that upset about it? Enough to throw a chair at a wall?

....

chapter 20: Bed Ridden

"Honestly, really was mad at first, but i know some friends do do that. You know, kiss each other. I know Emily is blackout drunk and your pretty drunk too. So, not really." Spencer explained, causing you to let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I just wasn't totally sure. Shirt please?" You held out your hand, waiting for him to give you your top. Spencer digging through your pants to find it, he handed it to you, turning around once again to give you some sort of privacy.

.....

After about ten minutes of trying to put your jeans on while sitting down, Spencer finally wrapped your arm around his shoulder, helping you up off the couch and to the door. You could already feel a migraine setting in from all those shots you had, even the martinis.

Upon walking out of the room you were both in, you looked over to the dance floor, still seeing Emily, Garcia, and Morgan partying it up. Emily was still blackout drunk and Garcia was just jumping around with a bunch of other people. Morgan was of course over with the ladies, getting numbers. You knew you had to leave, but you wish you could have stayed with everyone. If it wasn't for not being abele to physically walk on your own and being drunk, you would have just ran back out there.

"You ok?" Spencer looked down at you, he had almost a concerned and caring look on his face. He could definitely tell you wanted to stay, but he wouldn't let you. He cared to much about you to leave you on your own.

"Yeah. It's fine." Looking up at him, seeing that twinkle in his eye he would get when he looked at your face.

.....

Spencer walked you back to his car, placing you in the passenger seat and setting the chair back to let you lay down. He approached the drivers seat, locking the doors to the car and starting it. By now, you were about to fall asleep as Spencer reached over the seat to the back, pulling out his sweater vest. Reaching back over to you, he placed the vest over your shoulders. You slipped your arms into it, wrapping it around your body as you quickly fell asleep in his car.

......

The next morning, you woke up with a pounding, other worldly headache. You had somehow made it back to you apartment and into your bed. Sitting up to a spinning room, you slowly tried to get out of bed. In doing this, you remembered last night like a ton of brick just fell onto you. Had Spencer brought you back home? You certainly couldn't remember anything after getting into his car.

"Shit!" You yelled out as you fell to the ground trying to walk again. All the sudden, you heard someone or something move in your living room, the floorboards creaking. While trying to move across the floor, realizing your still in your cloths from last night, along with Spencer's button up vest. Weird, you don't remember that happening.

Looking up at the door, you saw it swing open and it was none other than Spencer Reid himself. He ran to you on the floor, picking you up again and placing you back on the edge ofyour bed. Wy was Spencer at your apartment? Had he been here all night? Who knew honestly. Well, you certainly wanted to know.

Right before Spencer rushed back out of your room, you grabbed his arm.

"Spencer slow down jesus. Why are you here and how long have you been here for?" Still gripping his arm tightly, he sat down next to you on the end of your bed, facing you.

"Last night, you fell asleep in my car and i carried you up here and back to your apartment. It was like 4am and you were totally passed out and I thought you would want aftercare this morning. I slept on the couch and brought you in here, I hope that's ok." He clearly had also just woken up, the clock on your nightstand reading 10:00 am. His voice was still groggy, as he spoke to you he was constantly rubbing his eyes. His hair was the usual mess and he had changed into a pair of sweatpants and hoodie from his go-bag.

" Its totally ok Spencer. That's actually really sweet of you. And yes, i do certainly love aftercare." You winked at him while he stood up, holding out his hand.

" In that case, I have a surprise for you." A huge smile on his face appeared as you took his hand. He quickly pulled you over his shoulder, leading you out of your bedroom. Upon arriving into your kitchen, you saw a huge spread of waffles, pancakes, and eggs out on the table,

for the most part, your apartment was set up pretty much just like spencers. On the inside however, yours is totally different. On every single shelf you had, there were plants and flowers placed everywhere. You had vases all around your apartment. Your apartment almost looks like an old fashion cottage. Your room was themed the same way, with lots of plants and all sorts of knitted blankets, made by your of course.

" Spencer!" You looked at his face, the joy in him all too apparent. "This is just too sweet thank you! Did you make all of this?" You finished as he placed you onto a chair at the table.

"Of course not, i ordered from a place down the street, i just told them i was having a party, they still looked at me funny. I also feed your cat, the bowl looked empty." He said as he sat down across from you, getting himself eggs and a pancake. You did the same but with two waffles and a side of eggs.

" Yeah, its totally fine, thank you again Spencer." You slowly placed your hand on the table next to his, inching it closer and closer after every bite of food you ate. Eventually, you moved your hand on top of his. Surprisingly, he gradually began to hold it as he ate.

"Do you ever want a family Spencer? You know, like a wife and kid and all that?" You looked up at him, chewing your food and chugging dow a glass of orange juice.

"Do you mean soon? If so, I'm not sure. I'm still trying to find the person for me, you know? Like my soulmate. What about you?" He stared at your face for a response, profiling you once again.

" Like you said, i also want to meet my soulmate. Once I do, I wont stop at anything until I'm with them." You looked up at him, his eyes meeting yours.

" Do you think you've already met them? I know you have dated lots of people in the past." At this point, he had a serious look strung on his face, almost like he was anxious for what you would say.

" I don't think so, maybe with the girl from New York, but that didn't work out. I hope to meet them soon though." At this, you heard Spencer let out almost a sigh of relief.

"What was her name?" Spencer finally asked.

"Her name was Cat, she seemed all loving at first but as time went on, it seemed like she was forcing it. You know? What about you?"

" I might have to think about that a bit before I give you a solid answer." He now had a look of almost confusion at himself, like he couldn't make up his mind. What on earth was Spencer reid thinking about that was so important?

.....

After your conversation had ended, he walked back over to you once you had finished eating as well, helping you over to the sink. He already had two aspirin out for you and was reaching in your cabinet for a glass. He filled it with tap water and put the aspirin in your hand.

"Take these for the headache. It will help more than a Tylenol, trust me." He had that little grin on his face, the one when he puts his lips together and puffs out his cheeks. He usually made that face when meeting new people on cases.

"You don't have to do all of this for mr Spencer, I'll be ok in a couple of hours." You threw the two aspirin into your mouth, chugging water from your glass and placing it into the sink.

" No Y/N, I want to be here with you, at least for today." His voice was all sweet and shy, like the Spencer you recognized each day at work.

"Now, lets get you back into bed, come on."

......

The rest of the day was mainly filled with you and Reid watching the entire lord of the rings saga from the comfort of your bed. He would crack little joke throughout each movie, making you laugh so hard, you couldn't breath. Typical Reid. You had changed into PJs the second you could stand, also managing to remove your makeup from last night. He also surely did enjoy playing with your cat, who acted more like a dog to say the least. He brought you lunch, which consisted of a PB&J and some pretzels, Spencer wasn't the best an making food. Emily had also texted you, she had maybe the worst hangover in history, not saying anything about your kiss. Garcia got home safely and Morgan was "hanging out" with that doctor he met.

As night time approached, Spencer began to collect the DVDs sprawled across your desk. The time on your clock read 9:30, you and him had already got dinner at a local Chinese place. He placed the DVDs back on your shelf while you stood up. By now, you could stand well, you were just a bit sore. Earlier today while doing to the bathroom, you had spotted bruises on your thighs, along with multiple hickeys down your stomach and neck. That should he fun to cover up tomorrow morning for work.

" I should probably get going, you and me should be getting a good nights sleep after last night." Picking up his go-bag from your desk, walking towards him as he packed up some of his things from your room. He grabbed everything except his purple sweater vest he wore last night.

As he exited your bedroom, you following him to let him out, you grabbed his vest for him. He had made it to the door, turning around to say goodbye.

"I had fun today Y/N, ill see you at work tomorrow."

"Spencer, you forgot your vest." Extending your arm out to him with his sweater in hand.

"It's ok, keep it. I have too many of those anyways."

"Are you sure Spencer? It's ok, you can have it." Your arm still out for him to grab the sweater.

" Y/N, don't be all stubborn, keep it. I want you too." He pushed your arm away and reached in for a hug, your arms wrapping around his neck.

"Goodbye Y/N, ill see you tomorrow. Pick you up at 7?" He said in your ear, still I'm bracing you.

"Sounds perfect Spence. Goodbye."

And just like that, Spencer opened he door and was walking to the elevator, turning around as you watched him walk away. He flashed a smile at you and gave you a wave, responding with the same.

Well, that sure was a nice way to start your week.

....

chapter 21: Purple Sweater Vest

Waking up the next morning around 6:00 am, you slowly got out of bed, still sore from Saturday night.The limp was still slightly there, along with hickeys lining your collarbone, breasts, and stomach. You moved over to your closet, selecting a white button up and a plain white pleaded skirt. Despite this outfit being just enough for work, you felt your hand subconsciously gravitating towards Spencer's sweater vest he had given you last night. Was it really such a bad idea to wear it to work?

Yes Y/N, it is. What if someone from work asks you about it? You don't need anyone at work knowing about you an Reids "thing". But teasing Spence at work with it sure sounded like fun.

"Fuck it." You said out loud to yourself, throwing it onto your bed along with your shirt and skirt.If anyone asks, just say you went shopping, right?

As you put on your clothes, tucking your button up into your kirt, you put on the sweater. Somehow, it smelt just like him. You could never explain it, but he just had a certain smell to himself, its not like you minded it though. Putting on the usually naturals makeup and curling your hair into a half up half down style once again, you moved to jewelry. You decided on a pearl necklace and a simple silver necklace with your birthstone on it, along with a pearl bracelet and a silver ring on your middle finger and pointer finger. Grabbing your go-bag to put back in your car and your usual white purse, you checked the time. It was already 6:58?! Spencer your be here any minute now. You rushed over to your coat closet, grabbing your jacket and opted of a pair of white air force 1s, keeping in mind the fact you were still sore and had a slight limp.

Right as you slipped on your sneakers, you heard a knock at he door. Spencer was here. As you stumbled back onto your feet, you threw your head up, fixing your hair. Reaching out for the door, you looked through your peep hole in your door. He was standing there, two coffees in each of his hands, looking around waiting for you.

Y/N, its not to late to change your sweater and leave this one at home, Spencer might not want this. Before another thought could run through your brain, you felt yourself opening the door. Spencer turned to you, looking directly at the sweater. Instead of saying anything about it, he just smiled. His smile seemed so genuine, he really was happy to see you in his sweater. Reaching out his arm, you grabbed your coffee from him.

Spencer had on his usual work outfit on. A pair of black khakis, a plain white button up with a grey sweater vest over it and a black tie. He of course wore his favorite black converse with mismatch socks. He didn't have on any rings of his necklace, considering he was going into work after all. Too bad, you liked when Spencer wore jewelry. 

As you left your apartment, locking the door behind you, you felt a hand touch your lower back. It was Spencer's hand. He was rubbing the material of the vest.

" I see you like the sweater." He laughed out, sipping his coffee.

"Do you mind me wearing it? I don't want anyone to think, you know." Looking at him as you both entered the elevator, pressing the button to the main floor, he looked back at you.

"They wont think anything of it, trust me." He reassured you with yet another smile. Him telling your this made you feel a little better about it, but not completely.If anyone found out about the two of your, it was over. Everything.

.....

As you and Reid both arrived to work in his car, walking out of the elevator onto floor six, you saw Garcia waiting by the glass doors for you and Spencer. Her face was covered with concern and worry. Did something happen to another team member? Was it Emily? Was it a case?

"Guys, we got a bad one, and you two kids might mainly be working on this one. Or at least that's what i heard from Hotch. Just meet up with everyone at the round table." Her laptop as by her hip as she made a small tapping sound every time her pink stilettos hit the ground.

Spencer quickly shot you a look, he also had a look of fear on his face. Spencer didn't really love to be the main focus when it came to cases.

"What do you think it is Y/N?" He was clutching his briefcase as he began to walk through the doors.

Catching up to his, you grabbed his upper arm lightly, looking up at him.

"Let's go find out together, don't worry about it Spencer. It's probably nothing." Smiling at him, you felt him grab your hand softly, grinning at you.

.....

You and Spencer shuffled to the round table after placing your bags at your desk, everyone's eyes darting towards the both of you. Spencer immediately let go of your hand before anyone could notice.

"Sit down kiddos, we got a bad one." Rossi said to the both of you, slurping his coffee loudly in the corner.

Plopping down into your seats, Garcia began the slideshow she prepared.

"Ok, so, we have a set of multiple spree murders around the world. The target is high profile males in power positions." Garcia started to show the crime scene photons, turning away like usual. The COD was a single gunshot to the head, execution style. No signs of torture, just a single bullet.

"What connects all the victims and why were we even invited into this case?' You asked Garcia as she cleared the screen of all the photos.

While speaking, you felt a hand on top of yours. By the softness, how large the palm was, and the boneyfingers, you could tell it was Spencer's hand. He always sat to the right of you at the round table, but this was the first time he ever tried to hold your hand under the round table. Wasn't he the one who said you were both "just friends helping each other discover the community a bit"? Why was he trying to make a move in you?

" You see Y/N, this is why i love you, you know when to actually ASK QUESTIONS." Garcia exaggerating that last part, everyone else in the room remaining silent.

"The thing that actually connects All of the victims began dating their coworkers shortly before they were killed. The main target, the man in the situation, would begin to date their coworker for maybe four months. Then "boom!"dead. This unsub has a vendetta against middle-age men who just began dating there coworkers. We are invited to work on the case because the unsub as killed multiple people in the U.S aswell as international. This on sub began killing a couple months ago but because of the international aspect, nobody could connect the dots. As soon as they move to the states, we caught on." Garcia finish as Spencer's hand was fully wrapped around yours.

"We will also be working closely with Interpol because of the international aspect. Emily already has began briefing people at Interpol. This unsub has had almost no cooling off period and is working their way up to higher ranking officials as more information comes out about them. We want the both of you, Y/N and reid working close with the case because we believe the unsub is closer to your age range. If we have a positive ID, you both will be the ones who go undercover. Go it?" As Hotch announced this, you saw him paying special attention to your sweater, his eyebrows furrowing. Did he recognize it was Spencer's? Hotch always paid special attention to the small things, but usually just ignored them. You would be fine, right?

While walking out of the briefing room, well more like limping at this point, he saw Emily Russia behind you. Was she really goning ask you about that kiss?

"Whats wrong with you Y/N? Are you feeling ok? You're like half walking, is that a hickey I see!" Emily was nearly shouting at this point, at least she was still so hung over she couldn't remember that kiss that happened between you two.

" I went to go see Dan last night, and wow, he can be pretty aggressive sometimes." You explained as Emily arrived at her desk, gripping her go back as you and Spencer sat back into your chairs. Well talking about "Dan", you could see Spencer eyeing you.

"Aggressive enough to have you limping almost two days later? You really got some guy Y/N."

"Yeah, I really do." You shot a small wink at Spencer while Emily moved over to the rest of the team and into the elevator.

....

Spencer and you were told to stay back and observe the victims closer and study the unsubs behavior. This was unusual for Hotch to give you orders like this to stay back, especially with Spencer. You two are like the dream team when it comes to cases, besides Garcia and Morgan of course.

Did Hotch leave you behind with Spencer ON PURPOSE? Why would he even do that in the first place? Does he think somethings up between you two? Your overthinking this Y/N, just work with Spencer and don't let anything get to crazy.

"We should develop a gender and psychological profile so we know how to negotiate properly with the unsub if we actually go out in the field together on a case." Spencer began to set up a victim board as you faxed some more information about the crime scenes.

......

The next few hours was filled with your and Spencer working your asses off on this profile. The MO and victimology didn't make any sense. Why would the kill men but only with a single gunshot wound? No rape, no torture, and no ligature marks. Spencer was working on prediction of future victims with Garcia as a thought popped into your brain.

"What if the unsub is a woman?" You whisper to yourself, chewing on the end of your pen as Spencer walked back towards you.

"What did you say Y/N?" He asked while flipping through more papers, looking up to you.

"Spencer, I think the unsubs a woman."

....

chapter 22: More Than Friends?

You turned around to face him. He looked confused at first, but almost had this sudden realization. You could literally see the gears shifting in his brain processing the thought.

"Call Hotch I'll fill in Garcia, good job Y/N. I'm impressed." Spencer quickly shuffled back to Garcia. Whipping out your flip phone, you dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotch, i think the unsubs a woman. That's the reason why there's no torture or rape on the victims. Woman killers like this don't get any sexual gratification. She most likely is targeting people who remind her of someone from a recent event. Maybe an ex boyfriend of some sort or and enemy."

"That's great work Y/L/N. We are still doing crime scenes and working on the victim board."

"Sounds good Hotch, I'll call you if me and Spencer have more information."

"Wait Y/L/N, I heard about Saturday night. I know when you all go out things can get little wild. If there's anything that happened that night I should know about, I want you to know you can inform me. I can't have my agents getting into trouble with each other outside of work. Those things I take very seriously. Did something happen that i should know about?" Hotch's tone shifted while saying this. He usually sounded like the typical drill Sargent, but this was different. His voice was especially stern and even more serious than usual.

Did someone from the team see you and Spencer sneaking off to that room? Did someone see you and Emily make out on the dance floor? Was it really the sweater? For the time being Y/N, just lie.

Deny, deny, deny.

" Off the top of my head, no Hotch. Everyone just was out for a good time. You know if anything were to happen, I wouldhappily tell you."

"That's what i can only hope Y/N." Hotch finished, hanging up the phone.

You could sense he might have some idea of what's going on. It's definitely not "Y/N and Reid are having sex and exploring BDSM together". It's also not "Y/N and Reid are just friends". Something in between had to be what he was getting from this. Or your just reaching to far once again, just don't think anything of it for now. If it comes up again, that's when you should start to worry.

.....

The rest of work was just you and Spencer talking about future victims and tweaking the profile. You both ended up with a white female in her late 20s to early 30s. She was a psychopath and doesn't get anything sexual out of the kills. That was enough work on serial killers though to have you practically falling asleep at your desk.

" We should be heading home Y/N, the team wont be back for a while and we should get some rest. Ill drive you home." Spencer yawned, collecting the last of this things.

" That sounds like a plan to me." You could feel you head slipping out of your palm as your elbow rested on your desk. Searching for the clock on your desk, it read 9:00. It was only 9pm?! How were you and Spencer already so exhausted? It's probably for the best to get home.

Grabbing your purse and go bag to bring home, you clocked out with Garcia, giving her the biggest hug in the parking lot to say goodbye. The rest of the team was still out traveling to separate crime scenes, Emily keeping an eye on Interpol .

Arriving to Spencer's car parked out front, sitting in his front row seat, you saw him start the car once again.

"Spencer?" You asked as the engine started, allowing him to pull out of the spot he was parked in.

"Yes?" His eyes focusing on the road ahead as he spoke, you quickly responded.

"Where do we go from here? We have been doing this for a while now and I'm just confused. I want to keep doing this with you, its just, what will happen from here on out?" Playing with the hem of Spencer's sweater as you spoke, his eyes still on the road, you could slightly see him shooting you small glances.

"I keep exploring your interests with you. I want you to be aware of the things you enjoy from others and the things you enjoy inflicting upon others. This is all about both of us discovering ourselves and out limits between pain and pleasure. I have some new things I am willing to try with you another time if your interested . I believe its something you may fairly enjoy based on the way you reacted to things similar to it, but I can't speak on your behalf." Spencer explained as he stopped at the bright red light ahead.

"Having someone like you help me with self discovery make me more comfortable, it just feels weird at times." Right as you said this, Spencer's eyes darted at you.

"Does it feel weird because we work together? I don't totally mind the idea of being abele to see you everyday." You could still feel Spencer's eyes on you, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the central console.

" It's also just the fact that someone could always find out about us, like that night at the club with the team. If anybody even caught a glimpse of us going into that room together, one of us would be fired of have to resign. It just worries me sometimes, that's all."

" Me too Y/N, I don't want either one of us to lose our jobs because of this. The whole reason I'm actually helping you out with this is because I do already know you, I know your not the type to tell anyone about this. It also helps I do find you attractive. Not only by your looks, but the way you act and present yourself. It's very intriguing."

Did Spencer really just say he was attracted to you? I mean, you couldn't blame him. Every time you met someone new they would always say you had an attractive personality. It was either because you are an overall mysterious person or just the way you acted. Sure, everyone at work knew who you were and what you liked, but other than that you kept to yourself. The only people you really opened up to at work in the last 2 years were Emily and Spencer, Emily you had just made out with the other night. Spencer, well, you already knew that story.

"I'm just glade I have a friend I feel comfortable talking to and trust with this." Feeling your hand gravitating towards him on the console, he swiftly moved it to the steering wheel before you could even get close. A look of despair and defeat fell upon his face. Was Spencer hurt by what you had said? Did he really want to be more than that? You knew you couldn't be with him, the urge was just overbearing.

"Back to what you mentioned before, I am willing to try things as long as I'm aware of what's going on and what is going to happen. I always want to be on the same page with you Spencer. If you wouldn't mind sending me some links on the ideas you have, that would be great."

"Of course Y/N, I agree." His face still had that disappointed look on it while still keeping his eyes on the road, making the right turn into your complex.

"See you at work tomorrow Spencer." Making your way to the entrance of your main lobby as Spencer unloaded his go bag from his trunk.

"See you tomorrow Y/N." He waved his hand at you to say goodbye, you did the same.

You just had to many crazy thoughts filling your head as you moved to the elevator. First, the thought of Hotch knowing somethings going on between you and Spencer made you feel a little but more anxious about going to work this week. Second, was Spencer really upset about what you said? Spencer wasn't usually the type to fall for people that easily, he's smarter than that. You didn't want to hurt his feelings, but you could tell by the look on his face that you both knew-

"we could not be together."

....

chapter 23: Unknown Caller

....

"we could not be together."

Those 5 words stuck inside of your brain like gum on a desk for the next couple of weeks.

Because of this new case, you and Spencer hadn't really had a ton of time to do anything. Your weekends were either spent looking at more case files, or studying the MO and victimology of this case. While the unsub had taken a small cooling off period, you could tell that a victim could pop up at any time. Now, it wasn't the amount she was killing, but the lack of victims in the last couple weeks. This could mean she has something bigger planned.

It had been about three weeks since that night at the club with Emily and Spencer, Emily did mention something to you though. She said that she very vividly could make out the image of what happened that night. It's not like you both took it seriously though, you had just kind of laughed it off and it's now one more inside joke you two can use.

Even though the last couple weeks had been uneventful, the new case you had coming this week would change everything.

....

Garcia, Emily, and JJ were all huddled around your desk the minute you walked into work, almost waiting there for you.

As you approach your chair, setting down your bag, Garcia immediately blurted out a question.

"Ok I can't hold it in any longer. You keep having this glowing look on your face every time you come in to work each morning, is there something more about Dan that we should know about?" She winked at you.

"If things are getting serious with this Dan guy, do you want to tell the rest of the team about it?" JJ places down her case files, focusing on you.

"It's not like things are getting super serious with Dan, we've just been out a couple times and I think I'm really starting to like him. I don't know about telling the rest of the team though." You tried to whisper to the girls, but you could feel someone behind you over you shoulder.

"Ooo! Does Y/N have a man we should know about?!" Morgan budded into the conversation, nailing you in the elbow lightly.

Great, the last thing you needed right now is the team knowing about "Dan".

"He'sjust a guy I've gone out on a couple of dates with. He's not even that crazy or anything, you could even say he's a little vanilla." You tried to keep you voice down once again.

"Sounds a little like Dr. Reid over here." Morgan teases at Spencer, walking over to where he was getting coffee and messing up his hair.

"W-What is that even supposed to mean?" Spencer was stirring his sugars into his coffee, darting his eyes at you as you sat on top of your desk.

"You know what I mean, come on, you the most basic person someone could ever date. Out and in bed you seem just vanilla Spencer. There's nothing wrong with that." Morgan laughed at his words, walking over to his own desk and sitting down.

"Ok but seriously Y/N, is he any good in bed? If he's not, I might just feel bad for you." Emily commented.

"He's ok I guess, not anything crazy special. You know, he could be better. You could say he's a bit vanilla."

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Spencer moving towards his desk, looking directly at you. Did he hear what you just said? You saw him let out a small laugh as you finished your sentence.

Spencer knew he wasn't vanilla, despite Morgan picking on him for all the time. Everyone in the office was relatively open about their sex life except Spencer. Even Rossi was open about his multiple affairs with women. It was easy to assume that Spencer was more vanilla in bed, just based on the way he acted towards people at work.

Little did they know, he had an entire chest of things that weren't so "vanilla" in his apartment.

"He better improve his game, I mean, I can't imagine dating a guy that didn't even know what he was doing in bed along with outside." JJ rolled her eyes as you and Spencer glanced at each other. Catching him smiling and giggling as he sat in his desk across from you.

"I bet I can get him to work on that." You finished as the girls began to move way from your desk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Spencer asked JJ.

"Girl talk." They all said, moving back to their deaths and Garcia going back to her "tech dungeon".

Once everyone was fairly far away from the two of you, you heard Spencer whisper something. You could see him leaning back to face you.

"Your going to wish you never said that right?" Spencer let out as he winked at you.

"I already know sir." Leaning back over to your desk, you quickly got to work as Hotch arrived.

"We've got a potential guys, we're going back to Alaska. Grab your go bags and meet up at the round table, I'll brief all of you on the jet." Hotch said as he quickly walked into his office, clearly on the phone with someone. Around two years ago when you first joined the team, you had heard stories about when the team went to Alaska on a case. It was a case where a teenage boy was committing the murders. If he was 16 at the time, this could be him returning. 

As you and the rest of the team quickly grabbed your bags, rushing off to the roundtable, you saw Spencer shuffling something around in his go bag. He clearly had some thing in there he was trying to hide.

....

Once everyone was on the jet on your way to Alaska, Hotch begin to brief everyone on the case. The unsub was brutally murdering and torturing the victims as if they were wild animals. The answer was crossing gender lines and racial lines. Long story short, this case was a mess and you might be in Alaska for a while.

Just as the plane landed and everyone began to depart with their go bags, you suddenly felt your phone ringing in your left pocket of your dress pants. Looking down at your phone, you saw it read "unknown caller". That was weird considering you usually create contacts for everyone in your phone.

"It's probably just a spam call." You said to yourself walking down the airstairs to the ground.

"Did you say something Y/N?" Spencer asked, creeping up behind you.

" I just got a spam call, it's probably nothing." You reassured to him.

As the rest of the team began to move towards the black SUV they would take you all to the police department, you felt your phone ring once again in your left pocket. Once again, "unknown caller". This time, you decided to answer the call.

"Ms.Y/L/N, who is it?" You spoke into the phone, the other end was silent for a few seconds.

The only thing you could here was a low, deep kind of heavy breathing. It was deep, but sounded like it could be from a woman.

"Hello? Who is it?" You repeated twice as the breathing continued. Soon enough, you heard the dial tone begin, they had hung up.

"Are you coming Y/N?" Hotch yelled over the loud plane engine running.

"Yup." You yelled, placing your phone into your go bag pocket. It's probably nothing to worry about, the call. It's fine.

.....

Once at the police station, you spent the rest of the day setting up the victims board and talking to families of victims. Trying to search for the original killer was actually harder than everyone expected.

None the less, after a long day of case work, everyone headed to the local hotel, there only being one option. Sitting in the main lobby waiting for your room keys, Rossi ordered a round of whiskey, which was apparently something you could do in Alaska. Everyone sipped on their drinks, including Spencer, as you waited. This was a little unusual, Spencer never drank.

While everyone had finished up their whiskey, you saw the owner bring out 4 keys. It was the son of the previous owner, who unfortunately passed because of the killer 2 years ago. There were 8 of you. This should be interesting.

"We only have four rooms available. Your team is just to large for our hotel. I do apologize again. It's great to see you all again." He handed Hotch the four keys.

"Alright, we will just have to do a buddy system for this to work. I'm with Rossi, does anyone have requests."

"Me and JJ can bunk together." Emily gave JJ a small fist bump with Garcia already had her hand on Morgan's arm.

" I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan made sure to point out.

"I guess meSpencer can bunk." Tapping him on the shoulder and smiling, he looked at you almost as if he was plotting something. What was he thinking about? Whatever it was, you didn't want to know, certainly not now. Your on a case, you have to keep things professional.

.....

While everyone else settled into there rooms, you and Spencer moved into yours. Placing your bag on the one king sized bed in the room, you could see the couch on the other end of the room along with a tv and bathroom to the right. The room was almost a cabin style, the bed was oak wool along with all the chairs. A desk was placed near the tv, a coffee table informs of the couch. The walls were covered in a red wallpaper, with red velvet curtains. For the bed, it had a red velvet comforter and silk brown pillows. This room looked more like a BDSM dungeon than a hotel.

Perfect. Just great.

Spencer immediately rushed into the bathroom, placing his toiletries in the left hand drawer. You get the right I guess. Throwing your blazer on the bed, you revealed your silk, white tank top. Moving closer to the bathroom as the door was half closed, you moved your head so you could just make out Spencer placing a small red box in the drawer.

Did he really bring something on a case?! You agreed to keep work out of this situation. Was he trying to make you mad?!

....

chapter 24: “The Rules”

"What's in the box Spencer?" Approaching the bathroom where he was now standing, for he had slammed the drawer closed. Your arms were crossed in front of your chest, looking him up and down.

" Just for when the case is over, I got you something." Spencer smirked at you while he placed his toothbrush on the counter.

" I thought we had a strict 'no play during work time' rule when it came to actual cases. We can't be doing this when we have 5 victims and plenty more racking up." Placing yourself in front of the bathroom door, blocking Spencer from leaving, you looked at the ground. You could sense his hand moving to your chin. Placing his thumb on the bottom of your chin and pointer finger against your jawline, he motioned your head upwards, making your eyes meet his.

" I know Y/N, and I apologize if i've made you uncomfortable. It's just a little something I got you for after we are done with the case. Well, more like a couple little things. I overheard Hotch mentioning to Rossi us staying here for an extra day, just as a small break. You know how busy we have been, how much we've been busting our ass with this new woman unsub. I just thought it would be-" Spencer explained before you cut in.

" I understand you meant well Spencer, you always do, it's just we have 5 victims on our hands. I don't want this case to end badly because we were distracted by things we shouldn't even be discussing on work time."You explained as Spencer moved his face closer to yours. You could feel his thumb pulling down your lip, his finger caressing your jawline.

" I'm glad we're on the same page, I also don't want to be distracted by you on this case. Despite how irresistible you are, I will do my best. I hope we can atleast share a room for a few nights without fucking each other." Him getting even closer to your face, you could feel his breathing all around you once again. The smell of whiskey on his breath brought back those feelings. Remembering that night at the club, all you wanted was him to grip your neck and slam you against a wall once again.

" Me to Spencer, me too." You felt yourself backing away from his hand, almost instinctively. The look on his face as you said this made it seem like he just got slapped in the face.

" Yeah." Spencer let out, clearing his throat as he brought his hand back down to his side, turning around and going back to his toiletries. Spencer looked as if his heart was just shredded into a million little pieces.

Did Spencer want to kiss you? Was that supposed to happen? Spencer was usually one to stick to the rules, he never really moved out of his comfort zone. No kissing was a rule, right?Somethings definitely off about him, just the way he was acting towards you, his confidence was higher, and he was more snappy with people.

Still standing by the doorway, you moved yourself back to the bed where you had placed your bags. Lets just hope this doesn't get too awkward. It's just a few days, right?

....

The rest of the night was just you and Spencer unpacking bags and getting out the case file. Not too surprisingly, you and Spencer didn't speak to each other the rest of the night. Trying to maneuver around each other without talking was definitely difficult.Brushing your teeth in the bathroom at the same time in silence surely didn't help the situation. Like the gentleman he is though, Spencer willingly took the couch, letting you have the bed.

To be honest, you don't think either of you slept last night. You didn't say anything, ofcourse, but you both just knew. Sitting in each other's own silence all night, the only thing you could hear was Spencer's breathing. Spencer's soft, gentle breathing.

The thing that kept you up all night wasn't the case, it wasn't you thinking about the suspect list, not even that kiss with Emily, which had been on your mind for almost 3 weeks. Even after she confronted you about it.

The thing that kept you up all the way until your 5 am alarm was " what would have happened if you pulled him in, kissing him?". Would it have grown into something more? Would you and Spencer Reid have had actual passionate sex? Sure, you and him had fucked before, but only as what can be defined for now as "friends?", "fuck buddies?".

By the look on Spencer's face earlier, you don't think either of you knew the answer to that question just yet.

......

Upon your loud, annoying alarm going off, you could hear the squeaking of the couch springs. Propping yourself up on the bed, you turned your head towards the couch. Spencer was sitting upright, rubbing his eyes. His hair was just as much of a mess as it was last night, for he had not combed through his hair last night.

" Good morning Spence, sleep ok?" You groaned out, your eyes still adjusting to the sun-lit room.

You could feel Spencer's eyes on you, him checking out your boobs through the pj top you had put on last night. You didn't look back at him, but instead began throwing your long, brown hair into a loose messy bun. Spencer didn't move his eyes off your body, continuing to undress you with his eyes.

"Earth to Dr. Spencer Reid..." Placing your bare feet on the cold wooden floor, walking over to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

Once again, no response. Silence.

" Fine, two can play at that game." You looked over at Spencer, seeing him still hunched over at the end of the couch. He did not look too excited about working this case with you. It's not that he looked mad at you, he just looks sad. Sad about the way you reacted to him trying to kiss you last night.

Getting ready in the bathroom while Spencer did the same in the bedroom, you picked out an outfit for work along with doing your hair and makeup. You had just picked out a simple light pink button up with a pair of light gray work pants. Adding your pearl necklace along with a pair of silver hoop earrings, you simply combed through your hair, not styling it in any specific way.

Right as you opened the door to the bathroom, you heard two knocks on your hotel room door. Hotch usually came to everyone's room to ensure that the team was ready to go to the station. This time was no different. Both your eyes and Spencer's had darted to the door before you could even look at eachother.

" We will be heading down to the station soon, I expect that you both have gone over the file. Meet up in the main lobby in 5, Garcia may have a lead." Hotch stated as his huge, aggressive footsteps trailed off into the hallway outside.

Looking away from the door, your eyes fell upon Spencer, for his outfit was his usual. He had on a baby blue button up with white vertical stripes, a charcoal grey weather vest, and a pair of charcoal grey slacks. The usual silver rolex watch is placed on his left wrist, and his hair was combed through, yet still somewhat messy.

" You don't look all that bad, Reid." You commented, grabbing your briefcase and picking up Spencers for him. Holding your arm out to him, satchel in hand, he swiftly grabbed it from you.

" Thank Y/N." Spencer finally said, walking past your body to the door.

Finally he speaks! Sure, this didn't mean he still wasn't upset with you, but it was at least a start. Following him out the door, you met up with the team in the lobby, heading to the station.

Let's just hope you and Spencer don't have to work with each other on this case.

.....  
  


chapter 25: Good Cop, Bad Cop

With everyone piling up into the SUVs parked in front of the hotel, Hotch gave us Garcia's lead. She had managed to find the previous unsub, who wasliving under a different name in town. The local PDhad him in custody and were planning on having two people from the team interview him. Hotch not soon after telling the team this began to tell everyone what they would be doing.

"Emily and JJ, you will do the crime scene. Rossi and Morgan will be going to the M.Es office, Reid and Y/N you both go to the interrogation. I'll stay back with the officers and P.D."

Great. Just great. I mean shits already gone to shit, how much worse can it get.

Everyone dispersed into groups once out of the car, going to your set location. You and Spencer began to walk to the interrogation room, you could see the suspect was handcuffed to the table through the one way mirror.

Spencer grabbed you by the wrist just as you were about to open the door to the room, his eyes meeting yours.

"Let me go in first, we can do bad cop good cop. I'll be the bad cop, trust me, I've seen Hotch do this many times." Spencer pulled you behind him, now facing directly at the door.

"Are you sure Spencer, I can handle it." You stated to him as he began to turn the knob.

"Y/N, you've only ever conducted 4 interviews. I think I should take the lead. I also want to fair warn you that in there your going to see a different side of me, don't think about how I act in there too much ok?" Spencer let go of you as he walked into the interrogation room, eyeing the suspect.

'Your going to see a different side of me'? Hadn'tyou already encountered dominant Spencer Reid?

"Let's cut yo the chase here, how did you not end up in prison after juvy for your murders. Why would you come back to your home town just to keep killing?"Spencer turned the chair from the table around, spreading his legs and sitting down.

"We just want you to cooperate and maybe we can get you off with les stole in prison, ok?" You said to the suspect, a sweet, comforting tone in your voice.

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" The suspect exclaimed, looking scared and worried.

"Do you recognize any of these people from this file? I want you to see what you've done."Spencer flipped through the case file, placing photos of the victims and crime scenes in front of him. The suspect furrowed his eyebrows, that look of panic in his eyes was all to familiar. If he wasn't innocent, he sure was doing a good job at looking like it.

"Don't show him those! Just talk to use. We don't want you to get the wrong idea of what we're trying to accomplish here." You slowly pulled a chair out from next to Spencer, placing yourself in it.

Just as you got comfortable in your chair, Spencer jumped up and out of his chair, throwing it across the room.

Wow. Could Spencer really get this aggressive in general. Out of anyone, you should know.

" Reid come on, you just have to be patient." You continued with the good cop act as Spencer paced in the corner of the room. He was rubbing his nose bridge and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"I don't know any of these people I'm telling you!" The suspect was almost crying, tears forming in his eyes. Was Spence really breaking this kid? He was no more than 18.

"Really? Really, ok, then look closer." Spencer shoved the pictures closer to the suspect, his fingers pointing at the crime scene photos.

The suspect didn't move a single muscle, causing Spencer to approach the back of him.

Oh shit. What was he about to do now.

"I said... look closer!"

Spencer shoved the suspects chair forward, slamming his torso into the desk. The suspect caught himself by placing his hands in front of him on the table.

"Jesus dude chill! Can you tell you partner over here to calm down!" The suspect yelled as he looked at you in he eyes.

"I'm so sorry about him, he gets like that." Your eyes darted up at Spencer, his face was flushed with red and his breathing heavy. You could gradually see his jawline clenching in frustration.

" Just give him a minute Reid, it's a lot to take in." Being this 'good cop' was really getting frustrating. When it comes to interrogations, you have a short fuse.

"Don't give him sympathy, he knows what he did." Spencer walked over to your side, placing his fingertips on the table.

For what felt like hours, there was just silence. Pure silence. All you could hear was the jangling of handcuffs.

Then all the sudden, you heard out of your left ear Spencer inhaling a large breath of air.

Oh no.

"Tell me the truth!" Spencer formed fists with his hands, slamming them onto the table. He shoved the papers to the ground, pinning his palms to the desk.

Damn you wish you could be the desk right about now.

NO Y/N STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW. REMEMBER, YOUR ON A CASE.

Is this what he meant by a different side of him?

"Reid stop! Just let him talk to us." You placed your palm on top of the suspects hand, which was in a tight fist on the table.

Looking into his eyes, you examined his tears. This guy was innocent.

"What are you doing-" Spencer started as he looked at your hand on top of the suspects.

"All you have to do is cooperate with us. Ok? Don't listen to my partner."

"I learned my lesson in juvy, I was relentlessly beat up and made fun of ok. I wouldn't do something like this if it meant going back to a place like that.." The suspect finally let out, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's ok. If you want to talk about who you think might be doing this, just call out for Agent Y/L/N." You cupped his hands, Spencer staring at you by now.

"I'll be out that door." Spencer shuffled out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Letting go of the suspects hands, you got up out of your chair to collect the photos and papers on the floor.

"I'll give you a minute to collect your thoughts,ok?" You walked over to the door, hand on the knob, turned to the suspect.

"Thank you." He let out as you flashed him a smile, opening the door and leaving the room.

Right as you closed the door behind you, Turing back around to find Hotch, Spencer was no more than a few inch's away from your face.

" Do you really think he's innocent Y/N?" Spencer's arms were crossed over his chest.

" Well, while you were busy screaming and throwing shit around, I was actually looking at his behaviors. I can just tell Spencer, somethings not right and I think he might know who's doing this." You pointed your finger at the suspect through the glass.

"Are you trying to say I didn't contribute to this?" Spencer got closer to you, his tone was aggressive and loud.

"Spencer I never said that! I was just doing what we talked about, good cop bad cop!" Your exclaimed, your finger now pointing at Spencer's chest.

Right as you felt his heart rate booming through his chest on the tip of your finger, you heard out of your right ear the main door to the viewing room.

It was Hotch. Eyebrows furrowed and a look of anger on his face, per usual. Throwing the door open, eyeing you and Spencer.

"Do I have to separate the two of you? I can here you screaming at each other in the other room." Hotchs finger pointing out the door.

"We're fine in here, just got a little out of hand." Spencer moved away from your chest, facing Hotch.

Guess the good cop bad cop act was over.

" The suspects innocent, but he might know who is behind this. I could tell with his micro expressions, the way he expressed his emotions about his juvy experiences couldn't be faked." You approaches Hotch, pacing outside of the viewing room and to thevictim boards.

"Reid what happened?" Hotch continued to ask as Spencer tried to follow behind you.

"I tried to lead the interview and it went a bit south. Just let me talk to her." Spencer started as Hotch lifted his arm, blocking the doorway.

" Reid, are you ok? Do you need some off time?" Hotch continued to question Spencer, for you were already back to the victim board.

"I'm fine Hotch, I don't need a shrink right now." Moving Hotch's arm out of the way, he jogged up to the back of you, Spencer's hand grazed yours.

"Spencer can we just focus on the case please-" You started before he gripped you hand, embracing it and pulling you into an extra empty room.

Spencer quietly and calmly closed the door behind himself, placing his back on the door and fidgeting with his hands.

"Y/N, I know what happened last night might have given you the wrong idea of what I'm trying to accomplish with you. I didn't mean to grab your face like that or make you uncomfortable in anyway, I just had a little drink and wasn't totally feeling my best. Can we try and move past that and work on cases per usual? Also again, if you feel comfortable with me bringing you some thing on a case, that's totally valid." Spencer explained, looking at the ground as the words left his mouth.

"Honestly Spencer, me too, I also had a little bit to drink last night and you bringing something along kind of set me off. I think it's ok if you show me what you brought for me after we finish up the case and have an extra day here, just not while we're working. Ok?" Searching his face for an answer, he finally looked back up at you.

"Well, at least that's kind of sorted out. After you?" Turning the knob to the door once again, Spencer open it for you.

"Thank you 'Dr.Reid' " You referred in quotation marks, jokingly mocking him.

This made him let out a small, but genuine...

Laugh.

Even though he tried to seem ok, something was off about him. You had never seen him get angry like that at you or anyone else. Is a special surprise for you not all he had in that bag?

....

chapter 26: Nightmares

....

Over the course of the next few days, Hotch finally broke the original suspect down to confessing who he thought might of been doing this. Turns out, the original suspect murdered the no hotel owners mother, which you already knew. The thing that you didn't connect was how the sun might be out for revenge, trying to frame the suspect you have in custody for these murders.

Even with this information, the team did not want to hop on him mediately. You all would track him down first. This just means seeing when he leaves the establishment and returns, and how those times connect to the murders.

Knowing that you're now prime suspect was going to be in your close proximity had kind of the whole team on edge. You especially, but not really because of the case. It was something else. Something just fell off to you, like someone was constantly watching over you. Your brain kept telling you that it's nothing, but you can tell that your gut knows somethings wrong. You can't exactly put your finger on what it is, at least you haven't received any more weird calls.

.....

After being in Alaska for nearly 3 days, the night had finally come to an end. While everyone began packing up at the station and returning to the hotel, Hotch decided that Morgan would keep watch of the front door from outside at night, meanwhile Garcia would hack into their security cameras.

" This should just be sooo fun. Me in a car, by myself, all night? Not my thing." Morgan sarcastically stated as he stepped out of the SUV in front of the hotel. There was already an undercover car ready to go for him in the parking lot.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. I've seen you stay awake for two days straight, just surviving off of coffee alone. Remember Vegas?" Emily teased Morgan as he fidgeted with the car keys.

" We don't talk about vegas, even though that was pretty impressive. Anyway, see you all at sunrise." Morgan winked at the team as he backed away into his car.

" Garcia, I have already got you set up ready in your room. Keep watch. As for everyone else, sleep as well as you can." Hotch said right before he shuffled off into the lobby.

....

Settling into your room, Spencer behind, you felt that sense of someone watching you again. It was weird. You felt the need to check over your shoulder to make sure nobody was there.

Right as you went to place your bag down, you felt your phone ring in the front pocket.

Who was it this time.

Reaching for it, flipping it open, once again the screen read...

'Unknown Caller'

"Hello? This is Y/N." You stayed into the phone, silence on the other end.

"Hello? This is not funny please stop calling this number." You finally said to the person calling. Just as you were about to hang up, you heard a quiet, distorted voice say-

"Do you like playing games?"

The voice sounded as if it had been put through an app to distort it. This person didn't want you to know who they were. Why?

"Depends, what game would you be referring to." You played along, hoping to keep them on the line long enough to figure out who this could be.

"It would be a dangerous game. A game that could end in someone getting hurt." They added, the tone of their voice playful, sounding like they almost enjoyed this.

"What do you want-" They cut you off before you could even speak.

" You'll see. Soon enough." They hung up, the dial tone being the only thing you could hear once again.

By the way Spencer was eyeing your face, a look of concern and worry covering it, he walked up to you.

"Are you ok Y/N? You look petrified." He said, licking the corners of his lips, removing the phone from your hand and placing it on the bed.

"Um yeah. I'm fine I guess." You looked at the floor as you felt Spencer's hands on your shoulders.

"Is this about me bringing that surprise with me here. We don't have to try anything new yet if you don't want to." Spencer's tone was sweet, his voice soothing to your ears.

"No, Spencer it's not that. I'm just a little scared, considering we are in the same building as a possible serial killer." Lying to him about the call, he let out a small sigh.

"I know, I know. I'm worried too. But we're safe, ok?" Spencer stepped away over to his bag, placing it under his coat, something once again in the front pocket. What on earth was in that bag of his?

.....

You and Spencer eventually both showered, him getting the couch ready while you began to drift off into sleep.

As your thoughts and worries began to wander into your dream, you saw it.

Your ex. She was standing in the middle of a dark room, one, single dim light igniting her face. A singlewooden chair with hand cuffs and straps for the hands and feet.

Suddenly, the light flickered off. Darkness covering the room.

Once it was back on, you saw him in the chair. His hands and feet strapped down to the wood.

It was Spencer, his face had a look of concern and worry. His shirt sleeves rolled up and his forearm bruised.

Looking at your ex, now in the light, you saw her. Cat. 

"Come here sweetie." Cat motioned her hand to you to come closer.

"No don't Y/N! She's dangerous ple-" Spencer screamed, Cat shoving a rag in his mouth.

"Spencer? Cat? What's going on?" You approached him and Cat.

"I just wanted to see you again. You've been fooling around with this guy? Really? You could do so much better than that." Cat started, placing a gun to Spencer's head.

"Cat what are you doing?" Slowly moving closer to her, holding your hand out, trying to convince her to put the gun down.

"I want us to be together again. You don't need him. Right?" Cat shoved them gun closer to his skull, tears running down Spencer's face, his eyes looking at yours.

"Cat put the gun down. Your right. I don't need him." Your hand growing closer to the gun.

"This is on you now." She let out, a grin growing on her face. The lights flickered out as you heard a single gunshot go off.

"NO! SPENCER!" You screamed, feeling tears running down your face. Your heart pounding as you felt yourself waking up, sitting on your bed.

Beads of sweat running down your chest as your breathing began to slow down.

You must have screamed something out in real life because you saw Spencer jump off of the couch, throwing the sheets off of himself and running over to your side.

"Y/N! Are you ok. You just screamed my name. What's going on?" He let out, rubbing his eyes and placing on his glasses. He must have also been asleep.

"Just had a nightmare... I'm sorry." Wiping the sweat off your forehead, you pulled the sheets back over yourself. You could sense Spencer's weight shifting off of the bed.

As he began to walk back over to the couch, you felt yourself sit back up to face him.

"Wait Spencer, will you stay with me?"

Quickly turning around to face you, a small smile appearing on his face. Removing the glasses from his face and setting them on the desk, he looked you up and down.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll stay with you." He slowly pulled away at the sheets, you cuddling up closer to him.

Spencer placing himself next to you, lying on his back.

While he laid there, you curled up onto his chest, your ear on his heart. The beating noise coming from his chest gradually caused you to drift off into sleep.

Falling asleep in Spencer Reid's chest was one of the best benefits of doing this stuff with him. You couldn't wait until this case was over.

...

chapter 27: Trapped

.....

You were woken up by a loud, intense banging on the door. Still on his chest, his arms behind his head, you slowly began to open your eyes.

Lifting your head from his chest, you looked at the clock from across the room. It was 3am. Who the hell was at your hotel room door at 3am?

Spencer still asleep, you gradually lifted yourself off of the bed, the floors creaking. Spencer was actually a pretty heavy sleeper. Once, he slept through an entire night out in Vegas on a single, small couch. The thing is, the couch was right outside of the actual casino. The team had forgotten he was banned at almost every single casino in Vegas so he just had to wait it out.

Anyways, back to the loud bangs coming for the other side of your hotel room door. You had heard only 3 bangs on the wood, probably from someone's fist.

Making your way to the door, you turned the knob, peeking your head out into the hallway.

To your surprise, nobody was there. The hall remained empty, lit up by the occasional ambient lights. Looking around, your eye caught on to one object that did indeed seem out of place.

It was a letter. The envelope addressed to you. It read:

"Addressed toY/NY/L/N, and to only her"

That was just straight up weird. Who would straight up leave a letter in front of your hotel room, especially on a case?

"Maybe it's just one of the girls, Emily might be getting back at you for that wine prank you pulled on her a few months ago." You whispered to yourself, now standing in the hallway, inspecting the letter.

Eventually, you let those thoughts fade to the back of your mind, opening the envelope. Eyes skimming the paper, you whispered out loud to yourself the note;

Dear Y/N,

Hope this finds you well, I'm glad you have chosen to read this letter. I know what your thinking right about now... "who on earth is this letter from?". Well, I don't give in that easily.

Or shouldn't you be the one saying that?

"I don't give in that easily". Yes, I know some things about you nobody else does, things you wouldn't want to get out. If you really thought you could get away with something like this, you should have had your doubts.

Show me you don't want this stuff out. Tomorrow, go out to the boardwalk. Once there, next to the main entrance, you will see taped on the closest rightstreet lap poll a note. Also, don't show this to him. I'll know...

Have fun.

\- You know who

What? Someone knew about your sneaking around with Spencer? This was either some elaborate ass prank or someone was really watching you.

The first thing that you thought was "why don't you just go to the team with this?". They could probably help you find out who this was in no time. Thinking you could bring this up to the team in the morning, you checked the envelope once again to see if anything else was inside.

Something else was inside. Oh my god.

It was photos. At least ten of them. You at the play party, pictures of you and "Dan" through the window, and even some of you two at dinner.

Who the fuck was this? You couldn't show this to the team. These photos, the note, they would know about you and Spencer AND they would know you both the BDSM. You felt like you were all out of options. You couldn't even tell Spencer about it, you didn't want him getting involved in this shit show.

Just try and go back to sleep, don't mention this to the team, and certainly don't tell Spencer. Shouldn't be that hard, right?

....

It was that hard. The whole rest of the night was you sitting, legs crossed, on the bed next to Reid. Every other minute, you would look over at him, just to make sure he was ok. You cared about him, that was why you couldn't tell him. You wanted him safe.

Eventually, the alarm next to you went off, immediately waking up Spencer. For you though, still sitting up on the bed the entire night meant no sleep, which meant you definitely needed to load up on the coffee.

Spencer immediately began to rub his eyes, grabbing his glasses from the bedside desk.

"Hey Y/N, your already awake?" His voice was croaky, groaning as he spoke. He adjusted himself, sitting up on the bed, his hand rubbing your back. Before shifting your eyes to Spencer's face, you had been starting at the wall, almost staring into space.

"Yea, natural sleep cycle I guess." You moved your legs over the edge of the bed, standing up while Spencer was still trying to wake up.

"Actually, when it comes to your natural sleep schedule, studies have shown..." Spencer started, going on a tangent about sleep for the rest of the morning as you both got ready. It was like you had a living, walking science podcast following you around. Great way to start the day, no sleep, Spencer's facts, and a creepy ass note WITH photos. Great way.

....

Finally, you made the arrest for the hotel owner. He had photos from every scene in a scrapbook, almost to remember and prove to himself he committed those crimes. The interview was lead by Hotch and Prentiss, considering how Spencer acted last time, you two wouldn't be interviewing suspects for a bit.

He confessed and was brought to the local P.D. That was it, the case was over and closed. What now?

After the team had been gathered up by Hotch once back at the hotel, everyone sitting around the fireplace in the waiting room. Hotch approaching the front of the room, he pulled up Rossi.

"We have decided that you guys haven't had a vacation day in a bit, so, me and Rossi agreed that we could stay here an extra day. Just for a small break before we dive into this next case." Hotch stated to everyone, eyeing Rossi.

"Actually, it was mostly me arguing with Hotch to let this happen, but I know you kiddos need it. Hotch was being a hard ass about it to be honest." Rossi laughed out.

You could tell Rossi was telling the truth by the eye roll Hotch flashed after he had said this.

Another night of sharing a hotel room with spencer? You could either put this to use and find out what's in that box, or go to the post out by the boardwalk. There wasn't much time to think about it, considering it was already 5 and the team wanted to eat dinner together.

"Girl night?" Garcia whispered to you, Emily, and JJ.

"Of course!" JJ replied under her breath, Prentiss holding her thumb up. It was just you now, should you?

"Actually, I think I just need a solid night's sleep. Spencer was kind enough to take the couch so I get the king to myself." You whispered, a frown growing on Garcias face.

"I totally get it, but we definitely need to do something all together soon!" Emily placed her hand on top of yours right before Rossi swept up everyone in the SUV and to the restaurant.

.....

You ended up just going to a local diner, which was apparently one of the only actual restaurants in this town. You and the team had to connect four tables in order to actually eat together. Spencer and you sat at opposite ends of the table the entire time, reminding you of the last time you had gone out to dinner with the whole team. That night sure was fun.

After everyone had finished eating, the team pilled back into the SUV, you and Spencer getting squished next to each other.

" Hey there." Spencer jokingly said, his face no more that 5 inches from yours. His demeanor was more timid and awkward than how he had been acting this past week.

"Hey..." You chuckled, looking at him, his eyes focused on your lips.

"I have to go to the store and grab a few things for the hotel room, would you want to come with me?" Spencer's voice could be clearly heard over everyone else's, his tone was sweet and innocent. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Umm sure I guess. We can just walk, there's a store right next to the hotel." You commented, smiling. Spencer suddenly had an ear to ear grin on his face, something was definitely on his mind.

Oh god.

Does this have to do with the box he had in his bag at the beginning of this trip?

Why would you go to the grocery store if all places for something like that-

Oh....

....

chapter 28: Spencer Reid’s Shopping List

Approaching the hotel, Spencer had mentioned to Hotch you both needed stuff from the grocery store, him commenting to just stay together.

Like he said, after everyone had gotten out of the car, Spencer approached you, closing the car door behind. Just as you and Spencer both walked towards the sidewalk, in the corner of your eye was Hotch. He flashed the both of you with a look and chuckled to himself. Did Hotch seriously know? Or was he just messing around?

No no no, Hotch doesn't mess around, he knows something's up.

The second it was just you and Spencer walking, she began to speak, despite his eyes remaining on the road ahead.

"Hope you have some things in mind you may want from the store Y/N..." His voice trailing off as his tongue grazed his lips, licking them.

" Spence, what's the real reason we are going to the grocery store?" You finally let out, eyes on his face, searching for an expression. You were a profiler after all, you might as well.

"You will see..." Spencer placed his hands into the pockets of his coat. Spencer certainly did have something planned, and was looking forward to it.

....

Just as you both made it to the store, which was just about a 5 minute walk, silence had been the only thing exchanged. The only good thing that came out of this was your brain had plenty of time to wander. You eventually came to the conclusion as Spencer began to walk through the entrance of the store, that this grocery run would determine the rest of the night. You would really have to pick whatever it was wisely. Following him to the entrance, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face you.

"Before we go in, I am going to inform you on what categories you will have to select from. You will have to select a fruit, dessert, and a topping. Understand." Spencer's tone suddenly became stern and cold, just like how it always got when it was just the two of you.

"Yes Sir..." You scoffed at him, trying to signal you were ready to start.

"Don't start with me, you should be grateful I'm even asking for your impute. Now, follow me." Spencer's face was close to yours, he began slowly undressing you with his eyes, paying special attention to your blouse. It could have been how it was unbuttoned enough to show a modest amount of cleavage, but all day, Spencer had been checking your boobs out. He would always be sly about it though. For instance, during the unsubs arrest, Hotch let you take the lead and cuff the guy. As you were doing this, gradually moved his eyes down to the cuffs as you clasped them. He let out what sounded almost like a small laugh to himself, as if his own thoughts brought him that much joy-

WAIT. HANDCUFFS.

WAS THAT SOMETHING BEING INCORPORATED TONIGHT??

Spencer really did come prepared.

Backing away from you and walking into the store, he made his way to the fresh produce section, conveniently located in the front. The second you followed, your eyes caught on to a fresh bag of cherries. You stopped following Spencer, breaking away and approaching the bag of cherries.

"Hey Spence...."Your voice trailed off, Spencer acknowledging you and turning around.

"Yes?" Him making his way to your back, hands wrapping around your lower waist. Looking over your shoulder to face him, you felt his hands creeping up your shirt. His palms were cool to the touch, almost making your jump.

"I think I found what I want..."

.....

The two of you eventually made your way to check out, materials in hand. You had ended up with a small bag of cherries, a tub of vanilla ice cream, and a can of whipped cream. While picking out a dessert, you thought it would be a nice joke to get vanilla ice cream, considering what you were up to tonight wasn't so "vanilla" esque. Spencer caught on to this quickly, whispering in your ear-

"Vanillas not my personal favorite, but I could put up with it. Just for tonight."

The cashier began to scan your items, Spencer pulling his wallet out of his coat pocket while you bagged the food. Spencer had always paid for things, even though you weren't personally for gender norms, it was a nice gesture.

Moving out of the store, only being in there for about 15 minutes, you carried the plastic bag of groceries while Spencer walked on your right side. You should be back to the hotel in no time, considering it was only 9. If this night was going to get wild, you should at least try and make sure everyone is asleep. Just so nobody hears anything.

"Spence, does tonight somehow incorporate that box you brought along?" You asked, glancing over at him, seeing a small grin grow on his face.

" Possibly. All I know is I'm certainly looking forward to making you mine tonight. All mine. " Spencer teased, his eyes still focused on the sidewalk ahead.

"And what if I fight back?" You fluttered your eyes at him, causing Spencer to glance over. In doing so, he had taken notice of how your shirt was unbuttoned enough to see your bra, this you had done while walking.

"Oh, so you're trying to get me all excited now, huh? You should be the one excited Y/N. You really don't know what's coming, do you?" Spencer moved in front of your body, pulling you by the blouse and into his chest, his hands gripped onto the fabric. Looking down at your face, your breathing began to get faster, heart rate increasing. He was so close to you, his attempts at trying to tempt you were working. If only he knew how much this turned you on.

Well, soon he would certainly be using this to his advantage.

.....

Once finally back at the hotel, you and Spencer walked in the main entrance, acknowledging the fact it was practically empty. You could hear light footsteps above your head, probably one of the team members. Would Spencer want to wait until everyone was asleep? Or was that part of the trill? Knowing someone could walk in on you two at any minute?

"Place the groceries on the counter, i'll get what I need." Spencer stated as you both entered your hotel room, shutting the door behind.

" Is that an order?" You teased, smirking at him as he turned around in front of the bathroom door. Was he getting that box he had placed in there earlier this week?

"Yes indeed, now, place the groceries on the table Y/N." Staring you down, his eyes cold, you slowly moved your arm to place the bags down.

"Good girl." Spencer let out as he opened the bathroom door, shutting it behind himself.

What now? Should you just wait here? You could do that, or, you could strip down to that lingerie you had on. Spencer could either be incredibly pleased at this, or angry. Both outcomes didn't sound too bad to you.

Screw it.

Unzipping your pencil skirt, you slipped it off, the fabric falling to the ground. Making your way to the blouse, you began to unbutton it, bottom to top, when all the sudden Spencer swung the door open. He had a medium sized black box in his hand, it resembling the one you had seen earlier that week.

"What are you doing Y/N?" He tilted his head to the left, eyes already on set on your hands. He was set on watching your next action.

Would you continue? Or perhaps he may get to your shirt before then.

The room was silent.

A pin could drop and you'd both hear.

Him not giving direction, you continued with your actions, slipping a button away from the fabric of your shirt.

You fluttered your eyes at him, looking back down at your shirt. After there was enough room, you slipped the collar of the shirt off to your shoulder, revealing the white lace bralette underneath.

Spencer darting his eyes to your shoulder, noticing you have had this lingerie set on all day, he leaped at you. His feet quickly pacing toward your body, you felt his hand grab the bottom of your face. His thumb on the right side of your face and other four fingers digging into your left cheekbone, he slowly moved his face to yours.

Not breaking eyes contact with you, Spencer gripped your face tighter, lifting it up to have you looking up at him.

"Get in the chair." He left out, his tone rough, voice hoarse.

"Wha-" You started before his other hand covered your mouth.

"I said...get in the chair." Spencer's hand still over your mouth, he let go of you.

Looking around the room, you saw over in the middle of the carpeted floors of the hotel room, there was a single wooden chair.

Spencer must have pushed this chair over with his foot while distracting you. The black box had been set on the desk close by, right next to the grocery bag.

Approaching the chair, you stood by it, your shirt still half on your body. Facing Spencer, who was in front of you, placed his hands on your shoulders.

"Sit down Y/N." His hands lightly pressed down on your shoulders, despite your resistance.

"Are you sure you want that Spencer?" You teased, licking your lips as you felt his hands pressing harder on your shoulder blades.

"Do you really want to be bent over my leg right now?" Spencer groaned out.

Yes. Yes you would love to be bent over his leg.

"Maybe..."Winking at him, his strength grew to the point where you had no other choice than to sit for him.

You bare ass slammed onto the cold, wooden chair, causing all your little hairs to raise.

Spencer made his way around the chair, picking up your chin with his middle and index finger. Your eyes met his, but Spencer was already reaching for the box on the desk.

Picking it up and letting go of your face, he cracked open the top of the box, taking a peek inside.

"Oh am I going to have fun with you...”

...

chapter 29: Cherrybomb

Opening the box, he revealed the much anticipated items inside.

Placing on the table a set of matte black nipple clamps, long chained handcuffs with a single key, anda long red strip of fabric, you felt yourself getting increasingly more excited. This fabric was some kind of cotton material. However, while inspecting the other items, you had noticed something on the ends of the nipple clamps.

Hooks.

The hook was small, facing upwards and had a small opening at the top for something.

"Where should we start?" Spencer said under his breath, eyes glued to the items as he grinned.

"Are you ask-" You quietly began to ask, at least before you felt Spencer's hands running through your scalp.

At first, it felt almost like he was giving you a massage, when suddenly, you felt him grip your hair, whipping your head back.

"I suggest you let me put this back for you." Spencer whispered,lips to your ear.

Hearing his feet making their way to the bathroom once again, you took in a deep breath, trying to collect your thoughts and process what was going on.

Spencer brought long-chained handcuffs, nipple clamps with small hooks, and a long strip of fabric. All that not including your spontaneous grocery run earlier. What was this?

Spencer making his way back to the chair, you felt his fingers separating your hair into sections. While pulling back a loose hair from the front of your face, you saw on his wrist a bright red, silk scrunchie.

By the way your hair was being moved, you could tell he was braiding it. Nothing crazy, just your typical braid.

Finishing it off with that red scrunchie, he ran his finger tipsthrough your hair one last time, just to collect all the loose baby hairs.

"You're all mine Y/N, ok? Tonight you will do what I ask. If you don't, I have plenty of ways I can punish you. Understand?" Spencer's voice low and quiet, almost as if he was trying not to wake anyone in the rooms around.

"Yes Sir." You lifted your head, looking up at him. He looked down at you for a split second, then returned to the desk. He knew his next move, you didn't.

Keeping your head forward, a few seconds later you saw in front of your face, Spencer's two hands holding that strip of fabric end to end.

"Brace yourself." He stated, just before you saw the strip of fabric moving towards your mouth.

He was going to...gag you? Not really "gag", but make you pretty much unable to speak.

He tied the fabric around your face, tightening it to ensure it wouldn't move.

you could hear Spencer removing his sweater vest, along with unbuttoning his light blue shirt behind you.

After approaching the door of your hotel room, he placed his vest in the coat closet, he then made his way to the middle of the room. His eyes inspecting your current state, he let out a small chuckle. You could move, but decided to keep your hands rested on the arms of the chair.

Oh how this made you that much more turned on. You could feel it. That wetness between your legs. The urge to scream at him to fuck you. He was tempting you. Testing your self control.

He remained there, watching your face, seeing the gears turning in your brain trying to figure out what his next move was.

Usually, one would tell the submissive beforehand what would be happening in the scene. For you though, you'd told Spencer that the mystery was another thing that turned you on. You trusted him, there wasn't much to worry about.

Slowly walking to your side, he rummaged through the plastic grocery bag, pulling out the bag of ripe cherries.

"Don't..." Spencer started, grabbing your face with his left hand, cherries in the right "..move."

Making his way over to the small kitchen off to the corner of the room, he turned on the water, rinsing off the cherries.

Why would he wash the cherries....

Oh fuck

Glancing at your body, he turned off the faucet, placing the bag of cherries on a towel to dry out. Only he broke open the zipped seal on the bag, reaching into the bag. He pulled out two sets of cherries. Each set had two connected by a single stem.

Treading back over to the desk, he lightly placed the cherries down, picking up what could only be heard as the whipped cream can. He vigorously ripped off the plastic seal, setting it back down, his hands making their way to your chest.

You looked up at him, his fingertips grazing your shirt and circling their way to the buttons on your blouse. He began to pop open your shirt, exposing your breasts, considering your bra was slightly a push up.

"I like this set." Spencer commented as his hands continued to unbutton your shirt, almost finished.

As he approached the final button, your boobs were fully out for Spencer's view, the bra you had on was a slight push-up.

"Lift." Spencer let out, his hands made their way to the hemline of your shirt.

Holding your arms upwards, Spencer slipped the shirt off of your body by pulling it over your head.

"Now..." He threw your shirt to the floor. "... lean forward."

Arching your back forwards and off of the chair, he unhooked your bra, grabbing the straps and pulling it off. Just as he did this, rain began to patter on the glass windows, for the curtains were only slightly closed.

Tossing that on top of your shirt, Spencer knelt by your hands behind your, handcuffing your wrists to your ankles. This arched your back even more, causing your back to arch backwards along with spreading your legs open.

Picking up the whipped cream can, Spencer removed the cap, placing the nozzle onto your chest. He was knelt in front of the chair, trying to apply with precision.

After the rain began to get more aggressive, quick flashes of what you could only assume was lightning began to strike. The thing about it that made you think otherwise was how it made no noise, just bright flashes. Odd.

Bothof you taking notice of this for a brief second, Spencer quickly returned to the can, pressing on the nozzle, whipped cream squirted onto your chest in perfect swirls. Spencer dragged the nozzle up your chest and stopping at your collarbone. He placed the can on his right side, moving his mouth to your breast.

His tongue began to lick the cream off of your body, tracing it all the way to your collarbone. Once he had cleared your chest, he picked up the can, placing the nozzle back on your skin.

Only this time, he pressed onto your areola, swirling whipped cream onto your right nipple. Moving his head back to your body, you felt his lips caressing your nipple, his tongue licking up the cream.

While his soft lips distracted you, all the sudden, he bit down to your nipple. This caused you to let out a small gasp, which Spencer clearly enjoyed.

You could see the crease in his pants growing, him clearly turned on.

Parting his lips away from your breast, instead of placing whipped cream on one spot of your body at a time, he traced the nozzle down the center of your torso. Lining your breast with cream, he finally placed the can on his side once again.

Starting at your lower stomach, he began to softly lick the cream off your skin, moving his head up as he cleaned his mess. Every other second, he would move his head away from your skin, swallowing the cream and creating hickeys across your body.

More "lightning" struck as the rain began to fall harder upon the windows, setting the perfect mood.

He also enjoyed biting your skin, which would end up making you let out small, soft moans. Despite being muffled by the gag, Spencer still groaned out in how much he was getting off.

Spencer's hands would usually remain on your thighs, but occasionally his fingers wandered there way to your panties, grazing the fabric lightly.

Still having your panties on, you were so wet once taken off, things surely would get messy.

Once your body was licked clean, Spencer moved away from you, standing up and making eye contact with you. Whipped cream was still around his lips until he licked them, not breaking strong eye contact.

"That was some nice foreplay, wasn't it? I can tell by those muffled moans Y/N." Spencer walked over to the desk, placing the whipped cream on the counter and grabbing the clamps. Cherries in his palm.

Foreplay? That was just foreplay? Wow...

"If the sensation is too much to bear, just flick your wrists. I'll know" Spencer's tone of voice soft and sweet, reassuring your safety was something you liked.

"Yes sir." You let out, trying to speak with the fabric in your mouth.

"You're such a good girl for your Sir." He complemented, looking down at your arched chest, picking up a clamp with his middle and pointed finger.

Leaning over, he worked the clap around your right nipple, slowly letting go of it.

The feeling wasn't all that bad, considering there wasn't anything weighing it down...

Wait.

WAS SPENCER GOING TO ATTACH THE CHERRIES TO THE CLAMPS?!

Making his way to your left nipple, he did the same, slowly letting go of the clamp. The feeling still not bad.

"Remember, just shake your wrists if it's too much." Spencer reassured you, his right fingers picking up one of the cherry sets by the stem.

Nodding to show you understood, he began moving the cherries to the hook on your right nipple. He held the stem above, gradually placing the set of cherries into the small hook.

Letting go, you felt the weight of the cherries pulling down on your nipple, causing your so squeal out a muffled yet loud-

"Fuck Sir!" Your breathing increased as you whipped your head back. The pain was excruciating, but in the best way possible. The levels of pleasure and pain balanced out just perfectly.

Spencer picking up the last bunch of cherries, once again by the stem, he softly placed the stem in the hook. Letting go, the sensation doubled.

"Oh fuckk!" You moaned, eyes watering from the pain of both clamps. By now, your clit was so sensitive, any kind of touch and it would be over.

"Ohhh, you like that you little whore? Lets see how much you enjoy this..." Spencer's voice trailed off as he knelt back onto the ground. His palms rested on your thighs, but slowly they began to creep upwards.

Eventually, his hands were placed on your upper thighs. His fingers crept closer to your folds, almost grazing your clit. Just as his thumb touched your clit, he moved his head to the cherries on your breasts.

His lips oh so slightly tapping the cherries on your right breast just as his thumb rubbed up on your clit made you moan like never before.

" Oh my god yes sir, yes! That feels so good please don't stop!" You pleaded with him, gasps catching in your throat as you tried to speak.

" You're my little slut now, you understand?" Spencer's thumb continued to circle your clit, his pointer and middle fingers pressing on your panties by your entrance.

As you whimpered out in pleasure, you felt Spencer's teeth biting on the cherry, pulling it. The sensation on your nipple grew stronger as his teeth pulled the cherry farther back. You could tell by now he was trying to eat the cherry off of the clamp.

After pulling on the cherry for a few more seconds, it pulled away from the stem and into Spencer's mouth. His head trailed up to meet yours, spitting the cherry pit out to the floor, fingers trying to move your panties away from your entrance.

" You like that you little fucking whore, dont you." Spencer whispered by your right ear, his fingers getting progressively closer to being inside of you.

"Yes sir, I enjoy it. I am yours..." You whimpered out, eyes looking directly into his. "Please dont stop.... fuck!"

"Oh, I didnt quite hear you with that fucking gag over your mouth. You want me to stop?" He teased, clearly hearing you plead with him.

"No sir please! Don't stop, I'm begging you." Your word muffled by the fabric as you cried out to him.

"Ok, I guess i'll stop and finish off your nipples first." Spencer grinned, moving his head back down to your right breast and pulling on the other cherry. Spencer also moved his hands away from your pussy, grabbing your thighs, scratching them. He knew exactly what he was doing by not giving you what you wanted. This was apparent by how his dick was clearly trying to burst out of his work slacks. Spencer was doing a suprisingly good job at restraining himself.

"No, sir please, I want you to...oh shit!" You tried to exclaim before Spencer pulled away the other cherry, causing you to feel a tear fall down your cheek. This wasn't a tear of unwanted pain, but a tear in result of not getting what you wanted, which was his fingers inside of you.

That's what you get though when you brat to Dr. Spencer Reid Y/N, that's what you get.

Moving over to your left nipple, he did the same as your right, biting off and eating the cherries. Once he had finished, Spencer looked up at you and into your watery eyes. You'd been pleading with him for the past 2 minutes after all.

"Oh, my bad, did you want my fingers in that dripping pussy of yours?" He teased, his hand gripping your face as he stood back onto his feet, towering over you. Lifting your head up and him, you felt Spencer's hand trailing down to your throat and slowly gripping it.

"You like it when your sir teases you, don't you?" He questioned, the grip around your throat tightening.

"Yes...sir." You struggled to let out, the blood flow to your brain decreasing, that sense of euphoria setting in.

Just as you began to roll your eyes back, Spencer released his grip around your throat, moving to your side. That second rush of euphoria as the blood circulated back into your throat, letting out a small gasp for air.

Spencer brought his hands to your right breast first, carefully removing the clamp, for it had been on already for about 20 minutes. He repeated his action onto your other breast and placed the clamps over on the desk behind.

Spencer bent down slightly, his arm reaching behind your back and his other arm scooping up your legs, picking you up out of the chair. You clearly needed help because you were still restrained, wrist to ankle.

"What are you doing sir?" You questioned Spencer, him looking down at you while having your naked body in his arms.

"Do you trust me Y/N?" He questioned, tilting his head at you.

"Yes, of course I do." You replied.

"Then have trust in what i'm doing..."

....

chapter 30: “Look at Me”

Tracing your body with his eyes, Spencer paid special attention to your nipples, bright red from the clamps. Just as he began to move his feet and start walking, another bright flash of "lightning" erupted, lighting up almost the whole room. There was almost no noise despite how close it was to your room.

In response to this, without even thinking, you jerked back into Spencer's chest in fear. You loved rain, but hated lightning. Spencer knew this and clearly took notice to your response, holding you tighter.

"Don't worry Y/N, I got you. I'm going to place you down on the bed on your back. Ok?" Spencer's soft, gentle voice sounded like music to your ears. Him giving you reassurance and communicating with you made it a lot less uncomfortable.

"Ok sir." You stated best you could, the gag still making it difficult to let out words. Guess that was the point.

Moving his feet once again, he gradually began making his way to the bed, you still wrapped in his arms. His cold, yet soft hands gripping the surface of your skin gave you goosebumps all over. You tried to relax your body as well as possible, just to make the transition to the bed easier on Spencer's end. You rested your head on Spencer's chest, just by his heart, the beating got faster as he got closer to the right side of the bed. He had something planned, something you two must have not done yet.

Getting closer, you wracked your brain trying to think of what he had in mind. You were bound by cuffs, wrist to ankle, unable to move.

Just as a thought entered your brain, spencer bent his knees slightly, your back grazing the satin sheets. They were surprisingly warm, the soft touch they had enveloped your skin.

Spencer had placed you on the low center of the bed, knees bent and legs open. You were in missionary, restrained from moving, restrained from speaking, you're all his.

Approaching the foot of the bed, facing you, Spencer began to remove his shirt, revealing some form of holster on his belt. Not a gun holster, a holster for some kind of short, blunt object.

Before he did anything else, Spencer returned to your side, kneeling down to face you. His hand grew close to your face, pulling the gag down and out of your mouth. He was going to let you speak? Now this was confusing.

" Scene paused Y/N, I have to ask you something before we continue. I know last time this didn't end too well, but I wanted to introduce this idea to you once again because of the fact you said yes to it at our negotiation. Now, I removed your gag because the reason this was a previous issue was from lack of communication between us. I want to see if you're open to trying knife play again Y/N." Spencer explained, his palms enveloped around your right hand.

"Spencer, I don't know." You blatantly let out, looking into his eyes as you spoke clearly and directly at him.

"That's totally ok. If you are open tonight, I have brought a knife specifically for beginners. It is relatively small and won't deeply cut the surface of your skin. Yes, you will feel the pressure applied from the knife, but it won't do more than give your body a cat scratch. I want your consent before I go ahead. If you want to say no, that's also completely ok. I just want to communicate with you beforehand Y/N." Spencer let out, eyeing your face for some kind of response. He slowly moved his right hand to the holster, pulling out the knife. It was indeed small, shaped like a karambit knife. The blade was clearly dull, and it was indeed a play knife, for you have had one similar used on you once.

"I'm very happy you asked me first, Spencer. Are you absolutely sure this knife will give me no more than a cat scratch?" You questioned, Spencer holding the karambit to where it was visible.

"Might not even do that. And I will not use it on your wrists or thighs. Ok?" Spencer reassured once again, knowing your self harm scars were on your forearms and inner thighs.

"Ok, i'll do it." Stating while staring into Spencer's eyes.

"Are you sure Y/N? I want to make sure you're one hundred percent ok with this." Spencer explained once again, letting out a deep exhale.

"Yes Spencer, I feel like I can trust you more after the way you handled that last situation." You repeated.

"Ok, do you want me to explain what I will be doing as we do along?" He questioned.

"Yes please....sir." Biting your lip at him, that was Spencer's sign the scene was back on.

Returning to his feet, he moved the gag back over your mouths from walking back to the edge of the bed, eyeing your body. Continuing to remove his shirt, he placed it on the couch. After this, Spencer placed himself directly in front of you, hands making their way to his belt, he unbuckled it. Looping the belt out of his slacks and throwing it onto the couch, next to his shirt. The only thing in his hand was the karambit, its silver blade reflecting off of the lights above.

"I'm going to fuck you with this blade to your chest, tracing your skin. If you dare make a single sound, even a soft moan, I'll push it into your skin harder each time. I don't want to hear you make a sound, understand? You're my little play thing tonight." Spencer explained, placing down the karambit and unbuttoning his slacks. You could hear the sound of the zipper moving, and eventually fabric rustling, the pants being thrown on the couch as well.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Y/N?" Spencer questioned one last time, picking up the karambit once again in his right hand.

"Yes." You stated with confidence and authority, hoping Spencer would finally continue.

The room quickly filled the silence, only thing you could hear was Spencer's breathing, along with your own. Without saying another word, Spencer quickly set off his boxers, throwing them to the ground. His body approached yours, the karambit in hand.

Getting on top of you, Spencer placed his left arm by your head to support himself, leaving the other one free for play. His face slightly pressed against yours, nose to nose.

Without any for the warning, you suddenly felt Spencer suddenly thrust into your entrance, filling you. But he positioned himself would make it easier to increase pace.

Spencer began to gradually thrust in and out of you at a barabele pace. He wasn't going fast enough where it would be hard to control yourself, but you sure did want to gasp for air.

Because of the fact you haven't made any noise, the karambit was still in Spencer's right hands, which was placed by your torso.

"Good girl, no noise like I said. That should have been easy. Let's see how you handle this..." Spencer's voice trailed off, his eyes looking at your lips and making their way down your body.

After seeing this, he began to thrust slightly faster, the feeling of pleasures becoming more apparent. The only thing you wanted to do right now was moan, or gasp, or scream. You wanted to show him how much you enjoyed this. How much you wanted him.

"Oh my god..." You quietly moaned out, trying to get away with it under your breath.

Obviously, Spencer heard this soft moan.

"You think because I said you're a good girl that means you get a new found excuse to moan? I don't think so, you're my toy and will do what I say." He whispered in your ear, teeth also gently biting your earlobe.

"No si-" You tried to explain, but stopped yourself as you felt the karambit move to the center of your chest between your breasts. Pressure was faint on the skin, but you could still feel it. The cold metal made the hairs on your body stand up.

As Spencer's thrusts gradually increased, he began panting and letting out small groans. He would occasionally rock his head back, licking the corner of his lips while staring at you.

" Who do you belong to Y/N?" Spencer questioned, the karambit remaining between your chest.

You didn't reply, thinking this might've been some form of test to see if you would choose to speak. Not replying, the blade slid down to your stomach.

"Ahhh, you're trying to make me go easy on you now, huh?" Spencer let out, the karambit digging down onto your skin.

"Please sir..." You winced out, lashing your head back onto the bed as Spencer moved the curved blade across your side.

"I said.." He started once again, placing the sharp tip of the karambit on your torso. "don't make a sound." His tone was stren and cold. After he spoke, you felt something scratch the surface of your skin. This action resulted in a small sting that lingered on your side, Spencer must have given you one of those "cat scratches" he mentioned.

Feeling his body almost pressed up against yours, his thrusts grew faster and deeper. The sensation of him inside of you plus how overly sensitive your nipples were made it almost impossible to remain silent.

While Spencer allowed himself to let out small groans, you just couldn't keep quiet anymore. The way he graced your ears with low, aggressive moans as he was practically slamming himself into you felt too good. As he moved his head into the corner of your shoulder, you felt the karambit just barley trace your right nipple, making you moan out-

"Please don't stop sir! Oh my fucking god please..." You cried at Spencer, gasps catching in your throat from the gag overtop your mouth.

"Did I say you could moan for me? No, your mine and will do what I say. You're my little whore Y/N." He eyed your nipple, taking note of how you reacted to the blade.

It just felt so good. You could feel your walls gripping around Spencer's cock, it hitting your g-spot more often as he continued. Even though there was no clitoral stimulation, the way Spencer grinded into you at every thrust made up for it. Your muscles began to tense, legs twitching as he continued, keeping the sensation inside of you going. Spencer always knew how to please you just perfectly. He knew how to make you feel good. You ever went over how you liked things in bed, he just somehow knew.

"Fuck Y/N!" Spencer all the sudden let out, whipping his head back, eventually making his way back into the corner of your shoulder.

Trying not to let the moans in your throat escape, Spencer was clearly enjoying himself.

As he dragged the karambit blade to your chest once more, his lips began to kiss your neck, shoulder blade following.

"I'm going to come inside of you Y/N, and you will take it. I want you to come for me, with me." Spencer groaned, panting and almost out of breath.

Eyes rolling into the back of your head, Spencer moved his to face yours, making strong eye contact that felt unbreakable. Trying to escape it by turning your neck, Spencer quickly dropped the knife to the ground, grabbing your chin. He moved your head back so you were looking up at him, his grip was tight and firm. Spencer wasn't going to let you get away that easy.

"Look at me Y/N. Look at me. I want to see your face as you come, I want to see you struggle trying to keep quiet, I want to see your body quiver because of me. Come for me your fucking slut." Spencer repeated, gasps separating each sentence. He bit his lip, trying his best to shield how turned on he was, how much he was enjoying himself.

"Come for me..." Spencer gently said, feeling that bundle of nerves in your body building.

"I said, come for me." His tone of voice was demanding

After a few more thrusts, you felt it. Your muscles contracting, legs shaking, the light moans you tried to let out under your breath, you were ready. Spencer all the sudden increased his pace to such a high speed, it was over for the both of you.

Your muscles all the sudden released, feeling yourself let out a loud, ecstatic moan. It was uncontrollable, the way your nerves had built up and all the sudden relaxed felt so pleasurable. Your body shook, electricity running through every inch of your body as Spener didnt stop fucking you. Being mid orgasm and having him not stop made your body shake even more, eventually flinching. You tried to close your legs as Spencer gripped a pillow above your head, but couldn't because of the handcuffs.

"Oh my god...." You started, your moans and his groans surround the air, Spencer gripping onto the pillow tighter, not letting go of your face.

"Look at me while I finish fucking you, don't even think about trying to move... fuck Y/N you feel so good." He let out, panting and pace becoming rapid. Your legs were shaking uncontrollably, body flinching.

Moans becoming more aggressive, he lifted your eyes to met his once again, his eyes twinkling.

"Ask for permission to come you whore." Spencer barked at you, demanding you to try and speak.

"P-Please let me c-come s-s-sir..." You tried your best to let out, moans and gasps breaking up your words. No matter his response, you were ready.

"Beg."

"Please sir,p-please let me come." You whined at him, gripping onto the sheets best you could.

"Come for me Y/N, now." His fingers tracing down to your throat, both his hands enveloping around your neck. He focused the pressure onto the sides of you throat, avoiding the front to make sure he wouldn't actually hurt you.

Legs vibrating. Gasping for air. Whipping your head back. You felt it.

"Oh fuck sir!" You cried out.

"Shit Y/N!!" Spencer screamed at the same time as you.

The nerves in your body all let out at once. Tension being released. Your knees desperately wanted to buckle together, back arching off the bed as you whined out a him. It felt so good to finish with him still inside of you. Your body almost felt numb from all the stimulation you felt.

You could feel warm, silky liquid pooling between your legs, from both you and Spencer. After finishing inside of you, he gradually released his hands from you throat. Instead of getting up and walking away to grab the keys and un cuff you, Spencer sort of fell on top of you, chest on yours. Panting into the sheets, he was clearly exhausted.

"You ok Spencer?" You whispered, his head now on your chest.

"Yeah, just that was a lot." He let out.

"Here, come on. Un cuff me and I'll get the shower ready for you." You softly told him.

"Ok. That sounds good."

Doing as you said, he slowly moved away, slipping himself out of you and walking to the table. He grabbed the keys and approached the side of the bed, slowly un cuffing your wrists first, then ankles.

"I'll help you up, I'm not the only one who needs aftercare Y/N. Even though I'm clearly exhausted, you deserve some extra treatment." Spencer explained, sitting next to you, hand on your back.

He slowly pushed you up with his arm, you sitting next to him, both of you still naked. All the sudden, you could feel Spencer's eyes on you. Not on your body, but your face. He was staring at your face, admiring it.

"What?" You asked.

"Just looking at you."

"Well, can you at least take my gag off." Both of you chuckling, he slipped the gag off over you head.

"I'll go start the shower for you." You commented, trying to stand but failing.

"Actually, I have a better idea..."  
.....

chapter 31: Flash Photography

"And what would that be...?"

"Wait here." Spencer quickly commented, making his way to the bathroom, picking up a white robe on his way in.

Well trying to stay seated upwards, you felt yourself fall to the bed and onto your back once more. If you were being honest, that was one of the most exhausting seem to have probably ever done with him. Just with the multiple restraints and his weight on your body was kind of a lot. Do you want to do was take a nice warm bath and then drift into a deep sleep for the next 6 months.

Just as your eyes begin to slightly close, Spencer opened the bathroom door, the water now running.

"Oh you really must be tired Y/N. Here, I'll help you." He approached you body on the bed, still bare and exposed. His right hand trailed to your back, while his left arm scooped up your legs. He gradually picked you up off of the bed, holding you close in his chest.

Walking over to the bathroom once more, you turned you head to try and see what was going on. It was the bath, it was filled with the perfect amount of water, steam made apparentfrom the lights. Bubbles were in it as well, looking as fluffy as clouds.

Spencer turned his head to yours, looking at you.

"Are you allergic to anything Y/N?" He questioned.

Why would he ask about that?

"Umm, no? Why?" You asked, his slowly lowering you towards the bath.

" I brought along some bath salts with me, it will relax muscles and help with the redness around your wrists and ankles" He explained, your ass now touching the warm water.

It was soothing to your skin, considering how it was chilly outside. I'm mean, you were in Alaska after all.

"I've used salts before Spencer, its fine." You commented, water enveloping around your skin, the warm fuzzy feeling covered you.

The sleeves of Spencer's robe have been rolled up to his forearms, allowing him to fully let you down into the tub. It's not like the tub was overly large, but it was pretty big. It could at least fit two people in it.

Was Spencer going to... join you?

" I got the eucalyptus and lavender salts. I know that's your favorite scent." Spencer chuckled at himself, letting out a small smile. He was almost proud of himself for remembering that about you, it's not like anyone else did though.

Pouring the crystallized salt into the bath, he placed the bags back on the countertop, placing himself behind you.

He knelt down, now facing your back. A few seconds later, you felt his soft touch on your shoulders. He begin to massage them, his thumbs gently pushing on your upper back muscles.

Turning around to face him, his facial expressionquickly changed, talking his hands off of you and moving back onto his feet.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you." He whispered.

Did he really think you wanted to be alone right now?

"No, Spencer, will you stay with me?" You asked, turning around to look back at him once again.

"Umm sure. Is that what you really want?-"He questioned, you cutting him off.

"Just get in here with me Spence." You blatantly let out, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Ok..." His voice trailed off as he walked towards the tub, untying his robe.

He placed his robe on the desk, allowing his feet to sink into the water. Eventually, his hands were on both sides of the tub, torso sinking deeper in the bubbles.

The tub was so big, you couldn't even feel him on you. Despite that being all you wanted right now, you don't know how to confront him about it.

"Can I lay with you?" You asked, playing with the bubbles in your palms.

"Of course Y/N, we can do whatever you want." He chuckled, extending out his legs and allowing you to turn around, placing your back on his chest. You head gently placed itself by his heart, sitting between his legs. Even though you were both naked in a tub together, you didn't want to fuck him, you just wanted to be in his element.

Just as you begin winding down, you felt Spencer's fingertips running through your scalp. He was starting to play with your hair. It felt so relaxing, just having him behind you. You could hear his heartbeat in your ear, his other arm wrapped around your waist under the tub. It was just... lovely.

....

The next morning was a little bit of a mess, even Spencer had spent the entire night last night doing self-care. You've got a put a face mask on him! It was one of the best aftercare you'd probably ever had. Spencer kept goofing off, which improved your mood.

You're both phone asleep cuddling each other last night, waking up to Hotch banging on your door and tell you guys to be downstairs and 30 wasn't such a great experience.

You're both rush to get ready, speeding downstairs and meeting everybody in the main lobby. Spencer had thrown on the same clothes from yesterdayand you had put on a white turtleneck, black and white pleated skirt, and white pumps. Your hair was loose and remained down, make up natural.

"I like your outfit Y/N... just wanted to put it out there." Spencer commented, opening the hotel door for you, bags placed down on the floor.

"Thank you Doctor Reid, you don't look to bad yourself." You smiled, rolling your suitcases out the door and to the elevator. Even though this was a pretty fun trip, you couldn't wait to get home.

....

When the plane landed and everybody arrived back to the unit, you had called an Uber to come up you up and drive you home. Spencer couldn't drive you home because he was actually flying out to visit his mom for his birthday. He was coming back on his birthday, so you could plan a small surprise for him at his place. It was in four days, but you are ready had all the decorations and birthday cake ready to go.

" See you on Saturday Spencer!" You waved at I'm from across the bullpen, you Uber arriving.

"See you on Saturday Y/N!" Spencer waved back a goodbye.

Making your way down to the entrance of the BAU, you placed your suitcases in the trunk of the Uber, prepared to finally go home and get some sleep. It was Thursday, so it's not like you didn't have work the next day.

Looking forward to the weekend, you watched out the window at all the scenery, meaning passing cars as your Uber grew closer to your house.

Finally, you made it to your apartment door, taking in a deep breathe. The air was so crisp, probably from all your potted plants in your apartment. Just as you tried to reach for your keys in your purse to open the door, you saw a small white envelope sticking out from under the door.

You placed your keys in the door, bending down to reach for the envelope. Standing back up, you look to see what it said. It was addressed to your apartment address. It was probably just some bills or import document you needed to look at.

Opening the door, you moved your bags inside, planning on unpacking them later. You cat welcome back home, rubbing her head on your heel. Making your way over to your couch, you still had the envelope grasp in your right hand. Placing yourself on the couch, slipping off you heels, you begin to rip open the envelope.

Surprisingly, it wasn't any biller important document, it was a folded white sheet of paper.

Opening the envelope, you saw it.

"What the fuck...."

The note read as this;

Dear Y/N,

Hello again Y/N, I was shocked to see that you did not come to my set location while in Alaska. Did you think I wouldn't take notice of something like this? I have an extra special there for you. Took me a long time to plan it out, and I'm very upset that you were not grateful about my invitation. I hope next time you will rethink your decisions. Do I really have to teach you a lesson I'm not spending time with Spencie? Hope this teaches you a lesson. Don't forget, I have copies. How stupid you think I am?"

-You know who

You look like inside the envelope, seeing another six pieces of paper and a small box. Looking at the piece of paper, they were more photos of you and Spencer from Alaska. Three of them were of you in the chair and Spencer licking the cream off of you, another three were of you on the bed as Spencer fucked you, and the small box appeared to be a DVD.

On that DVD was something not to good.

You placed a DVD in your DVD player, which hooked up to your TV. On that tape, was you and Spencer in the room, on film...

"Oh please sir, please!" You could yourself crying out, your own gaged moans echoing in your ears, Spencer groaning. Sprawled and cuffed to the bed. Somehow, the camera was right up by the window.

Whoever this is from, they had stalked you guys to the hotel and watched you two through the widow THE ENTIRE TIME.

This was even more evidence against the two of you, you definitely didn't want anyone on the team fighting these photos or even this video. Who the hell was this and why were they trying to threaten you and Spencer?

You just didn't know what to do. You felt helpless. I think I knew your couch and turn off the TV, you just cried yourself to sleep. Spencer made you feel different. It wasn't just the sex anymore. You wanted him, and all of him. He embraced and except you for who you were, you don't want to stupid person sending these things getting in the way.

You didn't cry out of sadness, you cried out of anger and not being able to fix the situation. You had no control over what was going on. This person was getting in your head.

Anyone in your position would have just told the team, but you being you, you don't like telling people about your issues. You don't like telling people about your problems, you just feel like you're complaining about it.

You didn't even want to tell Spencer about it, you felt like he would leave you because this would definitely interfere with his job.

You felt completely and utterly hopeless.

.....  
  


chapter 32: Intimacy

Waking up the next day, you tried your best to pull yourself together for work. You just felt gross, violated, not like yourself.

It was odd, as you got dressed you didn't put of anything special, considering Spencer wouldn't be at work. It's not like you dressed up for him everyday, it was just kind of an added bonus. Slipping on a simple white collared button up, Spencer's purple sweater vest, and a pair of loose khakis with a belt, you made your way out the door just on time.

Getting in your car, you just sat there in utter silence. It's not like you wanted to be sad right before work or anything, but you just were feeling down on yourself.

You didn't wanna listen to sad music or have the windows rolled down in tears falling down your cheeks, you just wanted a moment of peace and silence in your car by yourself. You know at the office that nobody can get to you or hurt you, that's the only place you would really feel safe at right now.

Driving yourself to the unit, you slowly approached the bullpen, no greeting from Spencer. When Spencer was in the office, it just always fell off. He usually go up to Morgan and annoy him about tedious new facts he'd learned over night, Morgan typically walking away to Garcias layer.

You are the only person Spencer could really talk to you about the stuff, you enjoyed him telling you a new facts.

" Why hello there Y/N! Dig the sweater! Have you worn out in the office before?" JJ commented, walking by with a large stack of files in her arms, just enough to make you worry.

" Yeah, I think I've worn this maybe twice. Do you really think it suits me?" You asked, placing down your purse and go bag under your desk.

"Where ever you scored that, next time get me one!" JJ added, turning her head back and strutting her way to Hotch's office.

Oh how you wish Spencer was here.

....

By the end of the workday on that Friday, you drive yourself home and had takeout once again. Considering the fact that Spencer it wasn't in town and that he would be coming back tomorrow night, you decided to stay in and watch the movies while you played out his party.

Of course the office with hold him a huge birthday party on Monday, but you want to do something more personal. You wanted to do something just for him, on his birthday, in his apartment. Something special.

Well one of your favorite sitcom's, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, played in the background, you begin planning out a dinner. You would cook a nice combo more meal for him when he got home, then moving onto baking him a cake that you would leave in the oven, and after maybe another form a special treat. That treat being you.

Having BDSM sex with Spencer Reid on his birthday would definitely be a present on its own.

Speaking of BDSM with Spencer, the last time something felt different. It wasn't the sex, it was the aftermath.

When you two had fun with each other and did facemask and skin care together. It was just something fun that you want to do with him again. You already knew aftercare was one of your favorite parts of BDSM, but with Spencer it just felt different.

.....

It was here. Spencer's birthday. You had decorated him apartment, him giving you a key for emergency's only. You placed a banner above the dinner table along with a lovely, delicious home cooked dinner. You cooked everything at your place and brought it over, just so he didn't have to worry about cleaning up afterwards.

Placing the cake into the fridge and setting out wine glasses, you heard someone approaching Spencer's door.

Quickly flicking off the lights, you ran to place yourself behind the couch, hiding in the dark.

"What the..."Spencer let out, flicking on the lights, you jumping up to face him.

"Surprise!!" You yelled, jumping out at Spencer, casing him to jolt back.

"Holy crap Y/N! This looks amazing! You didn't have to do this you know, the team will probably host one at work." Spencer added, approaching you while placing his bag on the kitchen barstool.

"I know, but you deserve more than that Spence." Flashing him a smirk as he grew closer to the dinner table, you pushed out a chair for him, placing yourself in the seat right next to it.

He slouched himself in the seat, looking over at you, the eyeing the food layer out on the table.

"You made all this?" He asked, smiling at you.

"Of course I did! I made it all at my place though, just so you have no mess. I also baked the cake there too." You let out, him acknowledging the fact you slipped up about the cake.

"What cake?!" He chuckled, smile growing even larger.

"You'll see..." Teasing at him as you picked up your fork and knife.

.....

As you both finished up dinner, Spencer pushed his plate away from his torso, looking relatively full from the grilled salmon and mashed potato's.

"Ok, now about that cake..." He trailed off, raising a single eyebrow

"I get that." You commented, eyes starring into his, not breaking contact.

Finally breaking from his gaze, you pushed out of your seat and made your way over to the kitchen. Spencer's kitchen was set up a little strange. There was a bar table on the outside with chairs along the outside, fridge and stove inside the entrance. The bar table went just to your hip, making it perfect to sit on.

Reaching for the handle on the refrigerator, you felt two hands grip the sides of your waist. Quickly turning around and looking up, it was Spencer. His eyes gazing into yours as he pulled you in closer to him, gripping your waist tighter.

"And what are you doing?" You questioned, Spencer having a look of lust in his eyes.

His hair was unkempt up, but still managed to look sexy. His tie was loss around his neck, for his first two buttons had been undone. His other hand moved over to your shoulder, pulling at the strap from your tank top. Spencer's fingers began to graze over your shoulder blades, his other hand still caressing your face.

You couldn't resist this anymore, Spencer was to perfect to let go. An opportunity like this couldn't just be waisted, the sexual tension was way to apparent to the both of you by now.

"I can't hold this back anymore Y/N..." Spencer let out, moving even closer to you.

"Hold back what..." You expressed, silence enveloping the room in seconds.

"This..." Spencer's hands let go of your waist, quickly grasping your face into his two palms, his forehead placed on yours.

Pulling Spencer by his tie, you yanked him in, your chest was on his. Looking up at his lips, your arms wrapped around his neck. His mouth near your, his breathing on your lips, you felt it.

His lips touched yours, his soft, elegant lips.

It was everything you could have expected and more. The feeling of butterflies in your stomach, and other places, were coming in strong. The way his face perfectly fit into yours was incredible. His kissing was passionate, shockingly, Spencer was very good at this. All those feeling you kept bottled up for the last 6 months were being let out in this kiss. It was just so....

Intimate.

He slowly worked his hand around your face as he began to get more aggressive. Your hand clasped together, overlapping each other. You could feel him pushing you backwards with his chest as he continued to make out with you.

Eyes locked with his, you felt him move his head to the right, grazing his lips on yours. Before you could inhale one finale breath, his lips locked onto yours.

At first, your immediate reaction was to pull away, in fear of what would happen the next morning. Go on with your gut, you gently moved your head away from Spencers lips, parting them.

"Spencer, what about protocol?" You exhaled, him almost confused at this action.

Instead of backing away, he gripped you face and pulled it closer to his. Whispering with what little breath he had left-

"Fuck protocol, I want this Y/N..."

His lips interlocking with yours once again, this time he didn't let go. You felt like you could fly, you felt free.

Gradually, he spun you around, back facing the bar table. You could almost feel the cold granite countertops on your lower back, Spencer's left hand tracing your shirt up.

"I'm going to lift you onto the counter, ok?" He parted his lips from yours, allowing an inch of space between the two of you to be abele to speak.

His words sounded like music to your ears, his soft gentle voice was different than the rest of the other times this kind of stuff had happened. He didn't just want to fuck you and be done with it, he wanted the intimacy, the love, the passion. He wanted all of it. And he wanted all of that from you.

Spencer moved his two hands to your ass, slipping your skirt off, along with your underwear. He slid your ass onto the countertop, The coldness of the granite causing goosebumps to form on your skin.

"Oh Y/N, you don't even know how long I've been waiting to do this." Spencer let out as he ripped off his tie, throwing it on the ground as he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Do what?" You questioned him. Was he just using you for sex?

"To be able to kiss you. God I love you so much."

H-He loved you? How long had he been feeling this way? You had liked Spence edit a while now, but were unsure about acting upon those feelings. This was a lot at once. Should you go along with it?

You know what, fuck it.

"I-I love you too Spencer..." You whispered to him, His lips parting from yours and making their way to your ear.

You could hear Spencer's soft breathing on your earlobe, you finally sitting comfortably on the granite countertop. He placed himself between your two legs you wrapping them around his waist and pulling him in closer from behind. You kept your hands around his neck, while his hands moved to the hem of your tank top.

"Lift your arms for me, ok?" Spencer whisper into your ear, you doing as you're told and lifting your arms above your head.

"There you go beautiful." Spencer teased, slipping off your shirt and throwing it over the bed and onto the couch.

Slipping off his trousers, while you sat naked on the counter top, Spencer quickly removed his boxers. Once done, he moved himself closer between your legs, sitting there and looking down at your face.

"Y/N, I know this is against certain protocols and we made a deal I'm not doing this, but I just can't go back anymore. You're someone I want to be with..." Spencer let out, his palms grasping the two sides of your face as he planted a small kiss on your forehead.

"I want this Spencer, just kiss me." You whispered, quickly lifting up your head and kissing his lips once again.

All you wanted was him right now, you felt comfortable in his apartment and you just wanted to be with him right now. You felt safe with Spencer for some reason, like no one could ever hurt you if he was around. Spencer was kind of a protective guy like that, he would not let anyone ever hurt you.

Spencer soon after bent his knees slightly, placing himself inside of you.

"Oh, my god..." Whimpering into Spencer's mouth as he began to work himself inside of your body.

It just felt so good. Maybe it was that kiss. Who knows. All you knew was that the pleasure you felt right now was something you haven't experienced in a while.

"Oh fuck Y/N, come closer." Spencer exerted, his head going into the corner of your shoulder has His right hand made its way down to your lower back, the other one trail down to your thigh.

Gripping his hands onto your skin, Spencer increased his pace, not letting you catch a break.

He was definitely enjoying himself to, you could feel his hot, short breathing on your shoulder.

Occasionally, he would bite down on your skin just a little bit, enough to leave a small mark the next morning.

"Oh Spencer, I love you so much..." You expressed, his dick began to hit your g-spot more frequently. Spencers hand had been wandering to your inner thigh, moving upward.

"I-I love you too... shit Y/N!" You could hear Spencer small ground in the corner of your ear, your moans filling the room.

It was building, you could feel it. All of your nerves in your body but knowing together, waiting to just explode. No man has ever brought you to orgasm this fast and just from penetration.

Just felt so good.

As you were beginning to climax, Spencer moved his head back to face you, placing his forehead on yours. He gazed into your eyes as you felt it coming, his eyes being filled with not lust, but love.

"I'm going to come.. fuck!" You wanted to whip your head back in response, but you didn't want to break Spencer's stare. You wanted to look at him, you wanted to feel safe.

Spencers thrust increase just such a speed that you could barely feel your legs. His hand gripping and scratching the inner part of your thigh as his right hand remain on your lower back, helping you ride his dick.

"Oh fuck Y/N I'm going to come!" Spencer practically screamed out, whipping his head back for a brief moment in pleasure.

"Come with me..." You let out, Spencer's head finally returning to face yours.

"Come on my cock Y/N..." He whispered, almost completely out of breath.

That was it, that was enough to take you over the edge.

"Oh my god!!!" You both screamed at the same time, letting out large, ecstatic moans.

All of the nerves in your body let go at once, you felt you legs shaking and breathing uneasy. It almost felt like many fireworks going off inside of your body, this experience being slightly different that I was once before. It felt like you two had connected somehow. Like both of your bodies were as one. Spencer's chest was almost completely on yours, him trying to relax himself.

You felt your body slightly twitch, heat pooling between your legs.

"Well, that was some of the best dessert I've ever had!"

....

chapter 33: Shots Fired

*severe TW for drug abuse in this chapter*

Placing his forehead on yours, he began to come down from climax, his breathing finally slowing. You tried your best to calm down, but you were feeling so many emotions at once. You felt happy and ecstatic, yet nervous and worried about what might come of this.

"Spencer..." You exhaled, trying to catch your breath.

"Y/N, you don't have to say anything now, let's just relax and calm down first, ok?" Spencer explained, his hands cupping your face, moving your head upwards to meet his.

"That sounds like a plan..." Chuckling at Spencer, he pulled back up his boxers, along with his trousers.

Stepping away from your body, he placed his hands under your thighs, helping you off the countertop. As your feet met the ground, it took a minute to adjust, Spencer staying by your side to help.

"You ok to make your way to the table and sit down for a bit? I was going to take a quick shower, unless you want to go first?" Spencer made his was to the door that led into his bedroom, looking back at you making your way to the dinning room table.

"Your the birthday boy, go first. I'll be fine." You smiled over your shoulder at Spencer, reassuring him it was ok.

"Alright, I'll come out when I'm done. Don't do anything to crazy Y/N."

....

Spencer took about a 15 minute shower. He usually liked to clean up well, assuring he was nice and ready for bed each night.

You had used the bathroom in his hallway just to make sure that you flushed everything out of your body.

Making his way out of his bedroom, he opened the door, wearing what could only be described as very " unique". He had on a light purple cotton pajama set, complete with a long sleeve button up and drawstring pants, along with a pair of fuzzy bear slippers, his hair a curly wet mess. His hair almost looked like a dogs after a hose bath.

"Sorry if I was a bit long, but the bathroom is all yours!" He said with a grin.

"It's fine, I'll be in and out in a flash, I have my bag in your room." You began to walk towards the door, placing your back on the door, looking Spencer up and down.

"And what is this outfit?" You questioned, raising a single eyebrow.

"It's one of my favorite sets, ok! Just let me live." Him exaggerating his words, talking with his hands as he slipped away from the door, making his way to the couch.

"I'll be right here when you get out, ok?" He turned his head, you having not moved from the door.

"Ok...."

....

Trying to be as quick as possible, you grabbed your go bag off of his bed, racing into the bathroom and taking about a 10 minute shower. You just wanted to get out of the shower and cuddle up with Spencer. A movie couldn't hurt either.

Putting your hair in a towel once out, you wrapped another around your body, going through your skincare routine. After moisturizing your face and body, using your favorite bath and body works scent, you moved onto getting dressed. You put on a simple tank top and plaid pajama pants.

Last step was brushing your teeth. Because of the fact you spent so much time at Spencer's place, you had left a tooth brush there just in case you forgot one. Just so happens you didn't have one on you. Looking around for it, you sifted through Spencer's drawers and cabinets under the sink.

After many failed attempts of trying to find your toothbrush, you decided to look inside his medicine cabinet.

Opening the mirrored cabinet, you began to scan shelf to shelf, not seeing anything. That was until your eyes met the middle shelf, seeing not your toothbrush, but something else.

Medicine vials.

"What the fuck..." You let out, gently picking one up from the 4 vials to examine it. Trying to read the label, you finally saw it.

The label read-

"Dilaudid."

Had Spencer been... taking drugs again?

I mean yeah, he had gone off to JJ about how he almost relapsed but, had he actually done it?

You didn't know what to do, you didn't know how to feel, you had so many questions.

How long had Spencer been doing this?

Had he been doing this the whole time you two have been together?

Spencer was such a strong person emotionally, he would never let something like this happen if there wasn't a reason. A small part of you was almost mad or disappointed at him, should you bring this up to him?

Not knowing what to do, you slipped one of the vials into the pocket of your pants, throwing all of your skin care and clothes back into your go bag.

Making your way out of the bathroom, you threw your go bag onto the floor right by the doors of his bedroom. They remained closed for your own personal privacy, but you knew Spencer was right outside of them, waiting for you to come out.

You didn't want to face him, but you knew you eventually had to.

How are you even going to talk to you about this?

I guess you would just have to find out.

Trying to compose your emotions, you slowly turned the knob and open the door to return to the dining room. Just as you predicted, Spencer was outside of the doors, waiting for you to exit. He had a small grin on his face, as if he had a plans for the two of you.

"Hey Y/N, I got out your favorite movies and-" Spencer tried to explain, you cutting him off mid sentence.

"Can we sit down at the table and have a talk?" You quietly asked, keeping your head down and eyes set on the ground.

"If this is about the whole kissing thing, you shouldn't have to worry about it. I'll take care of it." Spencer's tone was caring and soft, almost nurturing. He tried to place his hand on your shoulder, but you quickly rejected this action.

"No, it's not that." You tried to explain, a timid tone in your voice, it starting to break up with your tears.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" Spencer began to sound increasingly more concerned, his eyes trying to looking into yours, him tilting his head down at you.

"This is what's wrong Spencer!" You burst out, in a sudden mix of anger and sadness, you pulled the vial out of your pocket.

The second Spencer took notice of what was now in your right hand, his face went white, losing all color.

"Y/N, it's not what you think-" He tried to explain himself, stuttering and slipping up on his words.

"It's not what I think! It's exactly what I think. You've been taking drugs again, haven't you? Spencer, you should have told one of us about this, we could've helped you! I know Emily's "death" had been really hard on you-." You begin to raise your voice at him, before he had cut you off, just like how you had.

"This isn'tjust because of Emily's faked death Y/N, it was partially because of you! When I started taking the drugs again, I felt confident and like I could be this alpha male type that you wanted. That night of the party I was on drugs, and you seem to like that version of me best. I can't even begin to explain how much I regret it." Spencer tried to explain himself, also raising his voice at you, speaking louder and more aggressively.

"You did this because of me?! I would never want you do something like this Spencer. No matter how dominant or alpha male you can't, I would never want you to do something like this to yourself just because of me. Have you really been on drugs entire time?!" At this point, you were practically screaming at him, pointing your finger at his chest and in his face.

" you seemed like you were into that version of me, I just didn't want to lose you! I care too much about you lose you Y/N!" Spencer began screaming as well, a single tear falling from his right eye as he tried to speak to you.

"Why would you do something like this to yourself, I thought that the version of Spencer Reid I was with was the real version of him. The version of Spencer that cares about me, the version of Spencer it wants to keep and maintain a proper relationship with me." Tears began rolling down your cheeks as your voice broke up trying to talk to him. Despite your emotions being a mess, you had to bring this to his attention.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you

Y/N-" Spencer was trying to get the words out of his mouth, but he began to choke up.

"THEN WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" You screamed at him, being taken back by even yourself. You had never really screamed at anyone like that before.

"Y/N... I though you wouldn't find out and I could get better on my own..."Spencer tried to cover up his tears, along with you, not being very good at it.

You know that Spencer never really want to hurt you, but this was a pain that you felt not physically, but in your heart. You felt almost betrayed by him. He's been lying to you for over six months, and it made you feel really shitty.

"I just don't understand... wait." You try to follow through with a proper sentence, having to start mid thought. A thought crossed your mind that made you rethink everything.

"I-is that why you cut me? Our first time actually doing this kind of stuff together, you've got to have control and you cut me, is that because of the drugs? And in Alaska, those other small things in your bag, were those vials of drugs to? Spencer... you chose drugs over my own well-being?" You couldn't compose yourself anymore, you begin to break down into tears, Spencer clearly being able to see the heartbreak in your eyes.

"I-it's not like that..." he tried to explain himself, but had no reasoning. It was true. He did choose drugs over your own well-being and your own relationship.

"I can't do this, I cant be here. I think I should go..." you finally looked up to him, your eyes meeting his. Spencer was silently bawling his eyes out. The tears just streaming down his cheeks at this point.

"No, let's talk Y/N, please..." Spencer begged, his hand trying to reach for yours.

" i'll see you Monday..."Equally said, looking back down the floor and reaching over to grab your bag from the door.

Making your way to the front door so there's apartment, you slowly turn the knob, turn your head to look at him one more time before leaving. How are you going to even recover from this? Would Spencer be ok? It was just too much right now.

Finally shutting the door behind you, you made your way to the elevator to leave your apartment complex. You had to go somewhere, but you didn't know where. Maybe you could just go to Graces and call ita night.

Once the elevator at the main floor, you begin to slowly walk out, still only having on a tank top and pajama bottoms. Walking to the main entrance, a lady walked by.

She seem to be making her way to the same elevator you had just been in. She was wearing a long black trenchcoat, along with some black high heels and a large black hat. That covered most of her face, so you couldn't really make out an idea of who she was. People in your apartment really dress like this, so it was unusual, but not enough to make you alarmed.

Just as you were about to walk out of the entrance, you felt the need to stay back and call someone. Maybe it was your gut telling you not to drive or something.

standing by the entrance, you quickly dialed graces number, give her a call just before you arrive to let her know. As expected, she was very disappointed in Spencer, but said that she wishes him best with recovery. She said it was totally fine for you to go over to her place and spend the night, or the next couple nights there.

After being on the phone with Grace for about five minutes, you heard a loud, sudden noise that shook your core. It almost sounded like.... gun shoots?

That was unusual, considering that the landlord on your apartment complex didn't allow weaponry like guns on the premise, with the acceptance of you and Spencer being FBI agents. You and Spencer never used your gun at the complex though, considering you didn't really need to.

"Hey Grace, I think I have to go." You quickly said, hang up the phone and putting it into your pocket.

You've got a feeling in your gut telling you to go check on Spencer, your adrenaline rushing. You couldn't tell if it was just that or that something was seriously wrong.

The thing that really push you over the edge to go check on Spencer was another set of gunshots that you were go off, along with the fire escape alarm that would be shut off from the door that leads to the staircase.

Something was seriously wrong.

At this point, you decided to race up the fire escape stairs and see if anyone was there, realizing that the staircase was empty. Making your way to spencers floor, you raced his apartment, seeing that the door was open.

Spencer Reid would never leave his door open.

Slowly walking towards the door, you gradually grew closer, inspecting the knob.

It was shot off. Someone broke into his apartment.

At this point, you could feel your breathing becoming uneasy, heart racing, you began to sweat.

Slowly pushing the door open even more, you pick the time in apartment, seeing that it was empty. Completely empty.

Eventually making your way inside of the apartment, if you go to search around in each room for him. Spencer was gone. It's just like he vanished all the sudden.

Panic begin to settle in, you had started freaking out, not really knowing what to do. Spencer literally just disappeared out of thin air, and you didn't know who or what caused this to happen.

Finally making your way over to the kitchen, we had to shuffle around, looking for any reasoning behind this.

"The cake." You said out loud to yourself, suddenly opening the refrigerator and grabbing the cake, placing it onto the counter.

To your surprise, there was a note on top of the cake, you opened it for it to read-

"Dear Y/N.

It's so nice to finally meet this pretty boy that you have been seeing so often. To be honest, he's not as good as I expected him to be. He should definitely have treated you better without a drug situation you too were talking about. He's not even that good looking to be honest, you could've done so much better. You could've been with someone like me. I hope this teaches you a lesson to not go falling in love with other men when there's someone here who is perfect for you and is waiting. At this point, I think I could let you know who I am and why am doing this. Well, you probably already know why am doing this. I think that being able to call you "bubs" is enough for you to know who I am. Don't try and come looking for your pretty boy, who knows what I'll do with him in my free time.

\- You know who"

There's only one person in the whole world who used to call you "bubs". This wasent good. Spencer was in serious danger.

"Cat Adams..."

.....

chapter 34: Exposure

"Cat Adams..." You let out, starring out of the shot open door.

There's no way, you thought that you finally got rid of her back in New York City when you two broke up. The main reason you broke up with her was because of the fact she was kind of obsessed with you, not to even mention how the love seemed fake. It always seemed like she was acting.

Your heart began to race, palm starting to sweat, you didn't know what to do. You were at this point, panicking.

This is something you had to tell the team, if we wasn't serious danger, you were going to need their help.

Running out of his apartment, you sprinted down the fire escape, making your way out of the front doors and unlockingyour car.

Finally, you got inside, your hands placed on the steering wheel. How are you even going to drive? You were in such a panicked and stressed state you didn't know how you would even be abele to even stay on the road.

"You can do this, for Spencer..." you told yourself, finally trying to calm down and back out of your parking spot.

You had to drive to the BAU and notify the team.

.....

Once you finally made it to the unit, you swiped your ID card, taking the elevator all the way up to the sixth floor.

You had texted everyone on the team in a group chat, saying that they all need to meet you at the unit ASAP, you texting the emergency ward everybody had agreed on. This emergency word with something that the team was only supposed to use in case of external emergency.

The first person to arrive was hot, him always being alert and on his phone for new cases. Then it was Emily, Garcia, Derek, JJ, and Rossi.

Before you had even said anything, you could already see the panic on their faces,based on you using the emergency word.

"What's going on Y/N, we all got your text." Hotch began to ask, already making way to his office.

"Wait." You told him, grabbing his arm to hold him back.

"What's going on?" Garcia's voice was quiet and shaky, she wasn't very good in these kinds of situations.

"Where's Reid?" JJs voice eventually became the same as Garcias, timid and worried.

"Something happened to Reid, and I think I know who did it..." You tried to explain, your voice breaking as you tried to hold back tears.

"Here, Y/N, Why don't you explain it to me first and then I can tell the team about it, ok?" Emily's hand resting on your shoulder, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, that sound ok..." You tried to keep your head down, trying hiding the tears that were now falling down your cheeks.

"Ok, come with me." Emily took your hand, gently pulling you away into a separate office room.

Closing the door behind her, she pushed out a chair for you.

" I don't think we have much time Emily, we need to hurry and help Spencer." You tried to explain.

"Just, tell me what happened...it ok." She tried to console you, placing herself in a chair across for you.

"Me and Spencer got into a huge fight about how he had gotten back on the drugs, I was just at his apartment for his birthday... i've been left, returning because I heard shots fired from upstairs. Our permit doesn't really allow any guns except for me and Reid, so I knew something was wrong...um.." You tried to go on, breaking down into tears.

"Hey hey, you didn't know, you couldn't have helped him..." Emily tried to explain, the guilt getting to you.

" I think he was taken, the door was shot open and a note was left behind for me. Here." You placed you hand in front of hers, the note between your two fingers.

"Ok, I'll get this processed for prints." Emily still up, making her way over to the door.

"Em, this is all my fault. If I had only stayed back, this wouldn't have happened."

"Y/N, you cant blame yourself, you didn't do anything for this to happen." Emily explained.

Except for the fact that you did do something to cause this. How are you going to tell the team that you and Spencer had been in a sexual relationship for almost 7 months now.

"I did cause this, we both did..."

.....

After explaining you and Spencer's relationship to Emily, instead of being mad or upset about the both of you breaking protocol, she simply made you stand up and gave you a hug.

"Y/N, I always knew you and Spencer had some kind of chemistry, but didn't knows that kind!" She laughed, which made you let out a small chuckle.

"It just grew overtime, it used to be strictly sexual, but it eventually grew to become something more. I mean, tonight was the first time me and Spencer had actually kissed each other.... I can't let anything bad happen to him." You used a tissue to wipe your tears, trying to calm yourself down.

"Is it ok if I tell the team about this? I need to brief them about what we know..." Emily had placed her around your shoulder, slowly turning the door knob to return back to the team.

"Yeah, the have the right to know..." You let out, sniffling and trying to compose yourself.

Once you and Emily began walking back to the bullpen, all heads turned to face you.

"We have a lot to talk about. Y/N, you should just wait in Garcia's room with her-" Emily tried to explain before you cut her off.

"No, I have a lot that I can contribute to who has Spencer and why he got taken." You looked at everyone, their faces now white in fear.

"Let's go to the briefing room then." Hotch led.

....

Emily had explained everything to the team, you and Spencer's relationship, the drugs, and when he was taken.

"So, you and Spencer have been screwing around for 7 months? Pretty boy really got lucky..." Morgan tried to crack a small joke, the fear of what's going on still in his eyes despite this.

"It's just a lot to take in..." JJs head to the ground.

"You said you had something to contribute to this case, right Y/N?" Hotch looked over at you from across the round table.

"I think I know who took him. I used to date this girl in New York who I was with for about two years, but eventually broke up when I got this job here. I didn't want to tell you guys about this because of me and Spencer's relationship, but I have been receiving letters from someone for the past month or so. The most recent one she sent really told me it was her."

"Do you have the letters with you?" Hotch asked.

"There at my apartment." You let out, wiping your tears once again.

"Well, let's get over to your apartment complex and call in local PD. This isn't just a threat on Spencer, but now the whole team. We need to do a full investigation on this because it can now be considered.....a kidnapping"

.....

Once local PD was called in, you would be considered a witness and wouldn't be allowed to really help that much with the case. You were the first person to ever see the crime scene and the last person to see Spencer in his apartment.

Emily and Hotch followed you into your apartment, Hotch being the unit chief and Emily being not just a friend, but a coworker as well.

" The right over there, under my TV." You pointed to the DVD player underneath your TV, letters, photos, and videos being stacked on top.

"Before you take a look at them, I really wouldn't recommend looking at the photos or videos, there's some really personal and inappropriate things on those. I don't think me or Spencer would feel comfortable if you guys saw that stuff." You explained, keeping your head down and your arms wrapped around your waist.

"Ok, we will just go through the letters. Hotch?" Looking over at him, Emily put on her latex gloves to look through the evidence.

"Let's do this then."

....

The rest of the team investigated Spencers apartment, along with local police. They hadn't found any evidence of blood, meaning Spencer wasn't shot or harmed at the moment. They had found evidence of struggle though, seeing how door was shot open, as well as some of spencers books being scattered to the four, as if he tried to distract Cat.

Back in your apartment, Garcia has her laptop out, sitting on your couch and trying to look for Cat.

You told her all the information about her, her full first and last name, her old phone number, and her physical description.

"I've got something!!" Garcia exclaimed, jumping off the couch, running towards Hotch and Emily.

"This is Catherine Adams, she is a white female in her mid-20s, used to live in New York, moved to Virginia around two years ago right when Y/N did. But, there's a catch! Here's the thing, she doesn't have an actual apartment, but a large warehouse in the DC area. This is most definitely a trap guys, she wouldn't leave this kind of information behind without there being a reason." Garcia clarified, having Cats mug shot on her computer.

The only thing that was different with her hair, it was shorter. Other than that, that was your ex girlfriend, the person that took Spencer.

"Does she have any form of criminal record?" Hotch questioned.

"She has a slight juvy record, along with some petty theft and having a legal firearms. Besides that, nothing else." Garcia added, making my way back to your couch to look for more information.

" I don't know if going to that warehouse is such a good idea, but on the other hand, she wouldn't leave a clue like that for no reason." Hotch expressed, making eye contact with you.

"I can go..." You spoke up, standing up from your bed, looking at everyone.

"Y/N, we don't even know if this is a legitimacy address." Emily tried to talk you out of it, but you knew what you had to do.

"I'll go, let me go. I know her better that anyone. I can help..."

"Y/N, your in distress, that's not a good idea. You can stay back while the team tries to look for a more legitimate address." Hotch ordered, not taking your suggestion into consideration.

"Ok, I'm going to just walk in the hall, that ok?" You asked, putting on your jacket and sneakers.

"Yeah, that's fine, just don't go anywhere else." Hotch stated.

Making your way out of your apartment, you began to pace down the hallway.

Trying to gather your thoughts about what to do next, you didn't know if you should follow Hotchs orders, or go behind his back and try and help Spencer.

You brought up a good point, you did know Cat the best out of anyone on the team. You knew how she acts under pressure and what she would do for you.

At this point, you knew what you had to do.

Looking around to make sure nobody else was in the hall, you quickly made your way down the back staircase, the only one not guarded up by police.

You had quickly memorized and noted down the address on your phone, putting it onto google maps, and making your way to your car.

Showing the police your FBI credentials to get out of the complex, he began to drive.

You had no weapon, no vest, and no plan.

.....

chapter 35: The Games Begin

The studio was about 15 minutes away, and to be honest, it felt like the longest 15 minutes of your whole life. Every second that passed was another second Cat was alone with Spencer.

It was scary. She could do anything she wanted to him, just because the two of your loved each other. She always seemed off, but nothing like this.

Was this her way of trying to earn your back?

Who knows.

Pulling up to the large warehouse, it was dead silence. There were a few streetlights keeping the sidewalk lit up, but other than that, it was pitch black. It smelled almost musty, the air feeling restricting.

This was your last chance to back out, this was your opportunity to leave and stay safe.

You could feel every other part of your body telling you to back out, but your heart was screaming at you to go in there. If anything happened to Spencer, you would blame yourself for the rest of your waking life.

You had to. You had to because you love him.

Approaching the large metal door, he slowly slid it open, creaking echoed throughout the entire warehouse, breaking the dead silence.

Looking inside, you took notice of the pitch black room. The warehouse had no lights, or they were turned off.

Before you could even step forward, you heard a female voice echoing through the building.

"Looks like we have got some company...Spencie."

That was Cat, you could hear it in her voice.

"What do you want?" You heard your voice surrounding you, the room still being pitch black.

"You." Cat stated, the lights suddenly flashing on. They were not insanely bright, but enough to make you squint.

Once adjusted, you fully opened your eyes to see Spencer tied down to a chair and cat behind him with a gun in her hand. It looked just like the dream you had... only this time, it was real.

" I have a seat just for you, don't worry." Cat pointed her finger at a chair that was placed directly across Spencer.

You were too far away to actually see Spencer's face and what was going on, so you moved closer.

Once you have gotten to a substantial distance, you could see Spencer's face was bruised, his nose bleeding. You could see his tear stained cheeks, along with his forearms tied down to the chair, facing up.

"Spencer..." You tried to let out words, but you almost felt to scared to even do so. Cat was the only person with a weapon here. She could just kill all of you on the spot, so why hasn't she?

"Take a set bubs, we have a lot to discuss." Cat pointed at the chair across from Spencer.

"DONT call me that." You stated with force, trying not to seem scared.

"I can call you whatever the hell I want. Now, get thats pretty little ass of yours in the chair." She clocked her gun up at you, motioning it to the seat.

"Y/N, you don't have to do this, you can leave..." Spencer's voice was so timid, you could hear his fear.

"No, let her join the party." Cat demanded, whispering something into Spencer's ear afterwards, causing him to go all wide-eyed.

Approaching the chair, you place yourself in it, sitting directly across from Reid.

Finally, you got to take a closer look at him.

He was in a horrible state. You could see a bruise on his cheek, as well as his nose bleeding. She must've punched him across the face and broken his nose or something. They were scrapes all along his body, at least where you could see the base of his skin.

"What did you do to him. Why?" You began to question, Cat moving towards your body, duct tape in hand.

"I..." She started, wrapping the tape around your wrists, attaching you to the chair. "I am doing this for us, sweetie."

"For us?" You could see the tears fogging up your eyesight,not being able to fully move your body, for your arms were now duck taped to the chair.

"For us." Cat recited, making her way back to Spencer.

The only way to be able to take down cat was to pretend that you were still in love with her. Even if it were to break Spencer's heart, she needed that kind of reassurance If you both wanted to get out of here alive.

"Good. Spencer wasn't even that good for me anyways." You started, cat immediately hearing this and whipping her head around to face you.

"He wasn't, I though you two were in love or some shit..." She questioned, strutting back over to you, placing her hands on your shoulders behind the chair.

"No Cat,I was so in love with you that I could never stop thinking about you. I miss you. I miss us..." You looked up at her, batting your eyes.

"You still care about me...?" Her voice began to break, you glancing at Spencer, tears gradually falling down his cheeks.

"Of course I do. Cat, you really think that I would fall for a man? Men are stupid, not worth the time. You on the other hand, are worth the time." She was falling into your trance, you could see her eyes staring deeply into yours, looking for your facial expressions.

"How do I know your telling the truth? You could just be a liar like him." She pointed the gun at Spencer once again, causing him to flinch.

"Would you like me to prove it...?" You questioned, looking at Cat, then slowly turning to face Spencer once again.

"Let's play a game, I'm great at games." She now stood right in the middle of you and Spencer, leaving room for you to look at each other.

Despite what you had said earlier, while Carlooked at you, Spencer flashed you a small wink, letting you know that he was ok.

A game? What kind of game?

"What kind of game, Cat." Spencer asked, her immediately flashing the gun at him.

"I'll tell you, once I get a kiss." Returning to face you, she navigates to the Side of your chair. Getting down on one knee, she leveled her face to be maybe 5 inches away from yours.

"Kiss me Y/N, if your just so in lov-" Cat tried to say, before you cut her off with a strong, passionate kiss.

there was no emotion, it was just skin touching skin.

Cat did enjoy it though, her two hands gripping the sides of your face and her lips becoming increasingly more aggressive.

You had both been kissing for about 10 seconds, breaking it up after Spencer suddenly yelled-

"Can we just start the game please?!"

Suddenly stopping, Cat slowly turned her head to look at Reid. The second he recognized, he throws up like a statue.

He soon realized that he had provoked her, he had made her angry, he had sent her over the edge.

"Will you shut the hell up! You heard her, she doesn't love you! And we are going to prove it." Cat screamed, suddenly returning to her feet, a smile growing on her face.

"I know exactly what we are going to play..."  
......

chapter 36: Tag, your it

"And what is that?" You questioned, your eyes falling upon Cats lipstick-smeared mouth.

"A little game I like to call 'Tag, Your It'. It's super fun because of the risk, trust me you will love it!" Cat clapped her hands together, gun still in hand.

"What are the rules then?" Spencer asked, looked so exhausted, physically and emotionally. You could tell something more happened between when he was taken and before you got here.

" The rules are, I'll let you guys hide from me, you can hide anywhere in this entire building. If I find you and tag you, either you or Spencer had to chase after the other, and a murderous rampage. And if you don't, I'll kill the both of you myself. Sounds fun right!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm, excited to start as she began to gather her weaponry for the both of you.

"You know I would never lie to you Cat..." Smirking at her, she giggled.

"I know bubs, but I want you both to see the kind of people you really are..." Moving closer to Spencer, she kept her gun at her waist, now behind him.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

"Please Cat just let us go..." Spencer was practically begging, trying to hide his tears from her while keeping his head down.

"Jeez do you ever shut up!?" She yelled in his ear, clearly annoyed.

"Cat come on, we don't need to do this..."You tried to plead, cat pulling out a knife from my pocket and cutting the duck tape from Spencer's wrists and ankles.

"You will both stand in front of your chairs, I'll say go, then you may hide. Got it?" Cat approached you chair, preforming the same deed she had done in Spencer, cutting your wrists and ankles loose.

"Stand. The both of you. Just to clarify, you will both hide. Whoever I find first, gets the weapons to help assist in killing the other. I want to see each of your dark sides. Show me." Cat explained, adjusting the rules.

Spencer and you would have to kill each other?

It was becoming all to real now...

You didn't want to kill him. You didn't want to kill anyone. Ever.

Especially a guy like Spencer, you fell for him, you couldn't hurt someone you loved.

"Begin." Cats voice ripped right through your thoughts, causing you to panic.

You saw Spencer remain still, in shock by what had just happened.

Cat raised her cupped hands to her eyes, covering them and stating one word and one word only-

"Run."

Spencer quickly began to lightly shuffle over to the corner of the warehouse, hiding behind a large set of wooden crates.

You ran opposite of him, treading lightly to not make a sound, hiding behind a tall stack of barrels.

You tried to calm your breathing, tried to keep the tears from coming, but you couldn't.

So many thoughts began to flood into your minds, arms wrapped around your legs, sitting up.

Spencer was your soulmate. He was the one person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. He was your person. You didn't want anything to happen to fuck that up...

Yet this is happening now.

How was Spencer feeling? Was he in this much pain?

You shuffled, whipping yours tears across your hand as you heard cat exclaim-

"Ready of not, here I come!"

Petrified, your body froze up in fear, every muscle in your body remain tense. You tried to make out were cat was going, you could hear her footsteps moving away from you.

Spencer. She was moving towards Spencer.

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

What should you do? Your mind was going a mile a minute, while your body was stiff as a statue.

Your breathing quickened, hands shaking out of stress.

Cats footsteps gradually began to feel more over bearing as they increased. If you were found first, you would have to kill Spencer and if he was found first he would have to kill you. That's not fair.

Well, to be honest, cat never liked to play fair games. She always somehow found out how to have leverage one way or another. If you wanted to beat her in anyway, you have to find some form of leverage that she had no control over.

While thinking about this, you couldn't stop your brain from wandering.

if you work hard, you couldn't have another advantage over Cat to stop anything from happening.

You also didn't want Spencer to have to kill you, you didn't want him to have to do something like that.

Interrupting your thoughts, you could feel Cats footsteps approaching Spencer. It's almost like you just knew for some reason. When Spencer how he's been connected like that, in some special way, you could always tell when somethings wrong with one another.

"And..." Cat started, her voice making you flinch.

"I found you!"

Her voice, that statement, echoed through your ears. Over, and over, and over again. It made you break down. It made you want to give up.

"N-No. Please. Cat please!" Spencer pleaded, begging her to let him go as you head his body being dragged across the floor.

Trying to build up courage again, you ignored every part in your body stopping you, causing you to stand and run out of hiding.

"Leave him alone. Cat please don't make him do this!" You screamed, yelling at her.

Cat was putting weapons like guns, arrows, knives, and ever tasers into Spencer's hands, swapping them out to see what he might hate more.

You saw her then strip a large drape from the wall, revealing a large circle with wrist cuffs as well as ankle cuffs.

Once Cat did this, she took notice of you in the corner. 

"Oh, don't be scared, come here-" You cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Ok..." You tried to accept the situation, approaching the circle, placing your back on the base of the wood.

The wood was cold, it made the tiny hairs all over your body stand up.

Cat quickly approached your body on the wheel, gently gripping your wrist and ankles, bounding them down onto the wood.

"Don't worry my dear, you can blame Spencer for this." Despite her tone being gentle, the words she spoke had ripped your heart to shreds.

Spencer wouldn't actually kill you, would he?

"Get ready Spencie. You know what you have to do." Can't tease him, gripping his hand and placing a sharp, large karambit and his hands.

"I can't..." Spencer began to sob, as his eyes slowly moving from the floor to you. You could see the fear in his eyes, the tears streaming down his cheeks. He truly didn't know what to do. You could tell he felt hopeless.

"Yes, you can. We all have parts of evil in us that need to be let out every once in a while. That should be just as easy as when you cut her wrist, shouldn't it?" Cat taking it too far, Spencer quickly whipped his head around to face her.

"What did you just say?" His voice was less timid, you could hear the anger arising from the bottom of his soul.

"Just do it already, I'm getting bored here." Rolling her eyes, Cat gave Reid a small push to inch himselfcloser to where you remained.

"Don't make me kill the both of you. If you kill her now, I might just let you live." You could almost see a smile appearing on her face, a smile of pure joy and pleasure. This is the kind of stuff psychopath liked, wasn't it?

With Cat being a psychopath, you knew she would get bored of something like this easily. If Spencer didn't make a move soon, it was over for both of you.

" I've never done anything to harm you...why do this to me?" Spencer was pleading with Cat, questioning her.

" Because you hurt her! Do you both just want to forget the fact that he completely disregarded your concerns about almost everything in this relationship!" You could practically see the steam coming out of Cats ears.

" what on earth do you mean by that?" You counteracted with Reids comment, now genuinely curious about what she was talking about.

"Oh for god sake's Y/N! Did you just completely forget the fact that he was on drugs practically the entire relationship! He didn't even have a heart to tell you about it. And when he completely disregarded your safety with the knife situation, that's right, I was there! I was always right there for you and you never regarded me at all. You never cared and you never realized how much I was there and he wasn't!" She screamed, grabbing a gun from the table to her right and pointing it at Reid's head.

" And now Spencer has to pay that price by killing the one thing he now can somehow find love for. You." It was almost like you could see a single tear falling from Cats right eye as she said this.

She didn't want you dead, she just wanted Spencer to suffer the consequences and have to spend the rest of his life knowing he's the reason why you're not alive anymore.

That reason being how he killed you.

You were almost all out of options here, cat having upper hand with a gun and Spencer having a knife, while you remained bound to the wooden circle on the wall.

" Now kill her." Cat demanded, inching closer to Reid's head, pushing the gun on his back to moving closer to you.

Trying to signal Spencer, you flashed him a single wink from your right eye.

Spencer caught this, responding with a link from his corresponding eye. This could have either been a signal for he was going to hurt cat or that he was going to hurt you.

Before your brain could even process anything going on, your eyes quickly caught Spencer's body sprinting towards you with the knife in his hand, raised above his head.

The second he made it to the wooden circle, panic begin inciting inside you. He didn't look like he was faking it. The knife slowly begin to graze your throat, you jerking back in shock at the coldness of the metal blade.

You could feel the pressure of the blade on your throat increasing, spencers up to your ear.

Was he really going to hurt you?

Was Spencer going to kill you for his own safety?

"Dont worry I-" Before he could even make out a sentence, without knowing what to do, you screamed out in response-

"Don't please Spencer im pregnant!"

.....

chapter 37: Darkness

The room went still, into a state of utter silence. The silence enveloped the whole room and lasted for what felt like hours.

Spencer's face slowly moved from the ground to meet yours, a look of shock yet not of disappointment grew over his face.

"W-What...." This was the only word Spencer could stutter out of his mouth before backing away from your body, dropping the knife to the ground.

Of course you weren't actually pregnant, you were just bluffing. Well hey, this would actually be a pretty good time to see Spencer's reaction if you were.

"Y/N... why didn't you say something. I would have stopped drugs if I knew." Spencer almost looked disappointed in himself, looking back at Cat, trying to profile her response.

"What the fuck. What the actual fuck! Why would you do that Y/N when you have me?!" Cat screamed, the rage in her voice apparent.

"Cat I-" You stuttered.

Your plan was backfiring.

Shit

SHIT!

Oh god.

Cat didn't seem to like this statement, for her having seemed angry. The only thing you worried about was stalling, not counting in the fact Cat would be angry at you.

Cat had the upper hand with a gun, Spencer having dropped his knife and you still being tied up. You couldn't move and Spencer didn't have enough time to pick the knife back up without getting shot in the face.

You felt trapped, like you made the wrong choice.

Why did you have to say that?! You really couldn't come up with any other idea to help stall her?! Why? Why did you do that! Because of you, Spencer could die!

Spencer could die...

No.

NO!

You couldn't go on living with the idea that your own words are what killed the only person who ever cared for you. The only person who truly loved you.

Spencer loved you, and you loved him. Cat could ruin all of it with a single movement of her right finger.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the blue and red flashing cop car lights. It wouldn't be long until someone came in here to help you in Spencer. You just had to fend her off for a little bit longer.

Your brain tried to come up with stalling tactics, trying no to think of Spencer dying, when Cat's voice ripped through your thoughts.

"I might as well finish the both of you off myself." Her face is turning red, you could see the rage in her ready to explode. She was ready to do it.

"Cat please, it wasn't his fault, I was the one who said we didn't need protection ok..." Trying to keep up with the act, you pulled out the usual tears, as well as some sniffles for dramatic effect.

"Who gives a shit anymore? My life isn't worth living knowing you were a whore with another person. If I can't have you, nobody can.'' Cat's voice started to break, almost as if she was actually sad.

"It's ok Cat, just put the gun down and we can talk..." You pleaded, Spencer now fully facing Cat's direction.

Spencer looked scared, truly and completely scared. Not just for himself, but for you.

"You did this to her, you got her pregnant and you deserve the consequences!" Cat yelled, aiming the gun at you, firing a single shot.

She fired the gun, the blow echoing throughout the room.

The bullet almost went in slow motion, taking what felt like forever to get to you.

She didn't fire at Spencer, but at you. She wanted Spencer to suffer the rest of his life without you.

That was the consequence.

Spencer having to live with the fact you died because of him.

The bullet made its way to the left side of your abdomen, ripping through your skin, the pain being completely overbearing.

It was so bad you almost didn't feel anything. Your eyes rolling into the back of your head, your ears ringing, eyesight foggy.

You were losing consciousness.

The only thing you could observe was Hotch screaming "Shots fired!", hearing a door slam open. You could faintly see Emily and Morgan rushing into the room, Hotch behind with SWAT.

Cat ran to a back door, while Spencer rushed over to your side.

"Y-Y/N, please come on stay with me." He cried, gently removing the ties and getting you sat up on the floor.

You could see his hands covered in blood, your blood.

"Please stay with me, no no! Don't close your eyes. Y/N!" He yelled, his voices more aggressive.

"It's so cold Spencer..." Breathing out your words, trying to speak to him.

"I know, I know. Just don't close your eyes, you understand?" He tried to whisper over all the chaos.

Eyes fluttering, your vision got increasingly more blurry, Spencer being nothing but a silhouette.

"It's ok Spencer... let me go." You tried to let out, breathing becoming slow.

"No NO! Y/N you have to stay awake. Please..." He was sobbing at this point, being able to hear it in his voice.

Everything felt so....

Calm.

Despite all the chaos, SWAT flooding the room, and Emily's cries in the background, everything felt so still.

Is this what it felt like to die? Is this what it feels like to go?

You didn't want to die, but it felt like the only option.

Morgan and Hotch stood by, letting medics rush through to get you help.

The room became increasingly more dark, Spencers yells becoming quieter. You couldn't quite feel any pain, it was too strong and overbearing.

If death was the only way out, you didn't want Spencer to think it was his fault, you couldn't do that to him. His tears falling to the floor, you lifted your head a slight bit more, being able to whisper softly to him-

"If I die, let me..." A single breath leaving your lips.

Spencer staring down at your body, covered in blood, medics began to rush to your side.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step away-" They tried to tell Spencer, him not moving a muscle.

"No please I can't leave her. Please!" He cried for you, embracing your body and holding you tighter.

"Sir you need to step away from the woman so we can help her-" They tried once again, Spencer not giving in.

"Im not leaving her...please..." He was pleading, crying into your shoulder, for he was still hugging your body.

"Reid..." Hotch began, approaching the scene.

"I know it's hard, but you have to let her go." He stated, gently pulling Spencer away by the waist.

"No NO! SHE CANT DIE!" Spencer yelled.

"It's ok Reid, it's ok." Hotch calming Spencer down.

"Please..." He all the sudden loosened his grip, Hotch pulling him away into a hug.

Spencer began to cry in Hotch's arms while the medics took your BP, as well as assessing the wound.

Allyou could hear and see was Spencer just crying in Hotch's arms. He was being completely vulnerable. You could almost hear Hotch crying as well, for he had lost Haley only 2 years ago.

You didn't want Spencer to lose you too, but the fight felt like it was coming to an end. Eyes fluttering closed, heart rate coming down, breathing becoming increasingly slower, everything just went black.

Completely black.   
......

chapter 38: Christmas Eve

"W-Where am I?" Your eyes slowley opened to revel bright lights, along with many doctors surrounding your on every side of your body.

"Mam, your going to be just fine." A doctor from your upper right stated as she, along with many others, seemed to be running.

Why would they be running?

You were in the hospital, werent you.

To be honest, you hated hospitals. Just the overall idea that so many people would die there, whether that be in surgery or not, they could die alone.

It was just the idea. You didnt want to be one of those people. That died alone. It scared you, especially because of the fact that death freaked you out.

You never really had an exact ideology about where you go when you die, just because your a scientific person. There is not a scientific fact of where you go once you die and quite frankly, that was really scary.

While all these ideas flooded your mind, you could hear a mans voice yelling not far from you.

"Just let me see her, please! Is she ok?!" The man yelled, loud footsteps aproaching, becoming closer to where you were.

"Y/N, its going to be ok. Ill be here when your out ok?"

It was Spencer. Still having blood all over him, he remained on your upper left side, nurses allowing him to keep up.

"Spencer..." You tried to speak, Spencer gripping your left hand tightly.

"Shh, dont speak, you dont want to waste your enegry." He sniffled, lightly kissing you on the forehead right before two large doors slammed open.

You were going into emergency surgury.

"Ill be here, ok. I know your strong Y/N!!" He yelled, one of the nurses staying back to keep him from going any furture

Surgery.

You hadent had surgery in quite a while.

Gripping the sheet from underneath you, you tried to think happy thoughs as your eyes fluttered closed once again.

All you could see was darkness.

That is until your sudely woke up.

Not in real life, but what looked like a dream of some sort.

It just felt so.. real.

You remained standing in front of an old coffee shop that used to remain in front of your childhood apartment in New York City.

There seemed to be nobody on the sidewalk, along with no cars or cabs on the road. The city was empty.

Not knowing what to do, you slowely walked inside the coffee shop, nobody being inside exept-

"Grandma?" You said out loud, for your grandmother was the only person inside, her being seated at a small round table.

"Oh dear! I didnt expect to be seeing you so soon! Come come, sit!" She said with exitment, pointing to a seat across from her.

The only thing that didnt make sense was your grandmother had died of cancer 6 years ago. She died. Why were you seeing her now?

"W-What, h-how..." You let out, looking at her with no words.

"Just, sit down dear. We should catch up!" She exclaimed, waiting for you to take a seat once again.

Finally, after looking at her for a bit longer, you sat down in a wooden chair across from her.

"Sooo? Tell me about whats-" She started, you inturupting her.

"Why am I here Grandma? I need to get back to my team, to Spencer." You began to worry, almost feeling scared.

"Now now Y/N, calm down, dont be scared. Tell me about this 'Spencer' guy you just HAVE to get back to." She placed her hand on the table as she spoke.

"Hes this guy i met through work. You would really like him. Hes sweet and gentle and kind, not to mention smart. I really like him..." While speaking about him, you just got butterflies.

"Is he waiting for you?" Your grandmother questioned, her voice gentle.

"What do you mean?" Being suddenly confused at her question.

"Is he waiting for you when you return home?" She asked once again.

"I hope so, but I dont think im dtrong enough to make it. To wake up. Im just so tired." Tears froming in your eyes, you tried to hold them back.

"Its ok, I know it can get hard and I know at cetrain points it feels like the best option is just giving up, but you cant leave yet. You have to keep fighting. For yourself and for him." Her tone was soothing, making you feel at home again.

"I cant, i just want to stay with you. I feel too weak." A tear falling down your right cheek, your grandmother reached over to wipe it off your face with her thumb.

"Its not your time to go. When it is, you will know, trust me..." She whispered, grabbing your hand from the right side of the table and holding it.

"Wait...I love you." You whispered, gripping her hand tighter.

"I love you too..." Your grandmother exhaled, for everything after that went black once again.

....

"I dont want to go!" You yelled out loud, eyes opening wide to reveal the plain, beige hospital room. It smelt of what could only be described as "sickley". There were two cahirs across the room, both empty, along with many monorors surounding you. IVs had been placed in your left forearm, the pain killers making you drowsy.

"Y/N, are you ok?"

It was Spencer, his voice comforting you like a warm blanket. He had been sleeping in a chair next to your hospital bed, head on your leg. His hair was unkept, clothes changed, and some very heavy undereye bags as well. He looked like he hadent slept in days.

"Spencer... im fine. Ow!" You chuckled at the huge cow lick in his hair, causing a sharp, stabbing pain in your lower left abdomin.

" Hey just take it easy, I though I lost you back there." He looked so drained, so tired.

"Did you really think youd be able to get rid of me that easily." Winking at him, Spencer let out a small laugh, his hand gripping yours. His soft touch missed by you.

"Im just glad your still here, even if that means Cat got away-" He started.

Your face went blank at Spencer statement.

"Cat got away?" A tone of concern suddenly overtaking your voice.

"We might be in WITSEC for a while, but if shes off the grid for at least a year, we should be ok. I dont think the team would be stable without us." Laughing once again, you knew that last part was true.

"Yeah, I dont think Hotch and Rossi could ever live without our bickering over who has the more accurate answer to a question." Trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

"Yeah, you got a point there!" He chuckled in response, eyes slowly looking up at yours.

His gaze met yours, and once again, you felt at home. Spencer felt like home. It was...

Simply unexplainable.

Maybe your Grandmother was right. In whatever that was, she was right. It wasn't your time to go.

"Wait Spencer, what day is it?" Thoughts being infuriated by the fact it there was sleat outside, along with what looked to be-

"Actually, now don't be sad, it's only 9 am. It's actually Christmas Eve."His voice being soft, a sense of nervousness in his tone of voice.

"Spencer, what is it? You sound not like yourself..." The mood in the room instantly changing, Spencer's eyes making their way back to your hand, him still holding it tightly.

"It's just, in all seriousness..." His voice broke, causing him to break down into tears.

"Spencer, you can talk to me..." You tried to comfort him, sitting up on the hospital bed to face him directly.

"It's just I-" He tried to speak, letting out a large sigh.

"I thought you were gone. I thought you were gone a-and I thought I was loosing you..." Lifting his head to look back at you, you lifted your hand to wipe the tears off of his cheeks, cupping his face in the palm of your hand.

"Y-You really felt like you were loosing me...?" You questioned, tilting your head in curiosity.

"I thought I was going to loose you forever, and I don't want to risk it anymore. I don't ever want to loose you again. Your my person, your the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Your my soulmate..." Pulling his hand away from yours, he reached into his back pocket.

"Spencer..." Was he going to-

"Y/NY/L/N, will you m-marry me...?" His voice timid along with his hands shaky. As his hands made there way to face you once again, he revealed a beautiful silver ring band along with a lovely, yet dainty, raw diamond in the center.

"I-I..." You could barely speak it was so beautiful.

"It was my moms, I had told her about you not long ago. She gave me this and told me to propose after I got home on my birthday." He held the ring with his two thumbs and pointer fingers, eyes gazing into yours.

"Yes..." You whispered in aw.

"I'm sorry what was tha-" He started.

"YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" You exclaimed, chuckling while happy tears formed in your eyes.

"So, may I?" He motioned at the ring, looking down at it, then your finger.

Nodding your head, he slipped the ring onto your left ring finger, quickly following with a passionate kiss.

His hands gripped your face, causing you to feel those same butterflies he always gave you. Placing your hands on the back of his head, you tried to make this moment last as long as possible. It all together felt just, magical.

Who would have thought Spencer Reid would be proposing to YOU with his MOTHERS wedding ring in a HOSPITAL after getting SHOT? Nobody would have thought of is ever happening, not in a million years.

After the two of you kissed, he moved his lips off of yours, parting them to give you a warm hug.

Placing your head on his shoulder as the both of you embraced each other, you lifted your eyes to face the glass portion of the wall.

Someone was standing there, looking at you and Spencer.

It was...

Hotch.

He flashed you a small nod, smiling slightly, before he turned away to return to the rest of the team.

Hotch could tell you and Spencer loved each other. He could tell nothing was going to stop the both of you from being with each other for the rest of your lives. Not stupid protocol, not the "rules", not Cat Adams, not even the FBI.

This was forever.

.....

epilogue: the end

**exactly 4 years later**

"Come on! We don't want to be late again! We have been for the past 3 years!" You exclaimed, looking at yourself in Spencer's hallway mirror.

You had on a simple, little black dress, along with black heels, silver jewelry, and a freshly done mani pedi. Red of course. It was Christmas Eve after all.

"We are trying our best over here! Oh come back here!" Spencer yelled, sounding almost frustrated.

Why did Spencer sound so short tempered? You were heading to Rossi's infamous Christmas Eve BAU dinner party.

What was going on? It was already 6, Rossi's party starting around 7.

Turning around, you saw what Spencer was oh so frustrated about.

"Mommy, I don't want to were the long thingy."Your son Gideon complained, for he was only 3.

Running over to your leg, he grabbed onto your calf, right were your dress ended.

He had gotten so big over the years. You could just remember the day you and Spencer found out you'd be having a kid. He was so excited to be a dad, for he truly is the best father a kid could ask for.

When he was born, you had insisted on other names, but decided on Gideon because he was the man that ultimately put you two on your first case together. He was the one who pushed the both of you to get to know each other. He's kind of the reason you two were even here today.

Gideon suited him well anyways, for he had taken after Spencer's smarts. This kid was already ready books, like real books! He was just extraordinary.

This however, did not excuse the fact he still acted like the typical 3 year old.

Spencer rushing out of your sons room, trying to chase after him, tie in hand.

"Did you really think you'd be able to get a three year old in an actual tie?" You chucked, Spencer looking up at you.

"And what do you suggest Y/N?" He questioned, dropping the tie on the floor.

"Try the clip on bow ties, they are easier and in his upper right draw of his dresser. I'll get the snowman one." You stated, Gideon letting go of your leg.

While walking into your sons room, you turned to see Spencer crouched on the floor, almost looking like some kind of cave creature.

"Dad?" Your son asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"I am no dad... I am the tickle monster!" He yelled, leaping over and picking up Gideon by the underarms.

"No! Not the tickle monster! Mommy help!" He yelled, giggling at Spencer silly monster voice.

Spencer quickly plopped him on the couch, at first tickling your son, then acting as if he was being overpowered by Gideon.

"No! You cant defeat the tickle monster, it's impossible! No!" He echoed his voice, falling on the floor, letting Gideon win.

The whole apartment was full of laughter.

Grabbing the clip on bow tie, you walked back into the living room to see Spencer still battling with Gideon.

"Ok boy, knock it off." You chucked, sitting yourself in the couch and placing your son next to you.

"I think your going to like this new tie." You buttoned up the rest of Gideon's white shirt, clipping on the bow tie for him.

He looked down, a smile growing on his face.

"I like this one better." His small hands adjusting the tie, making sure it was on just right.

Placing himself to your left, Gideon being on your right side, Spencer planted a small kiss on your cheek.

"So should I grab coats, or..." He whispered, placing his hand on Gideon's head to untangle the mess that was his hair.

"Ok ok, you get the jackets and gifts, I'll get the car."

....

Finally arriving to Rossi's place, you could practically see his house from a mile way.

It was illuminated in Christmas lights, along with decorations all across the exterior. It looked even better that last year.

Parking on the street before his house, you got Gideon out of the car while Spencer carried in all of the gifts.

Because of the fact it was freezing cold outside, you had placed a long black trenchcoat over top of your dress.

Making your way to the door, you let Gideon do the honors of knocking.

To nobody's surprise, Garcia swung open the door with a smile on her face, it growing even larger when she noticed it was you and Spencer who had arrived.

"Well if it the dream team! I knew it was you because did the fact your always ten minutes late, especially with this little man!" She bopped Gideon on the nose with her pointer finger, him letting out a giggle.

"I also may or may not have ran to the door because I want to see my favorite godson of all time. Can I?" She questioned, you placing Gideon down on two feet after she finished her sentence.

"Yes Garcia, you can have him." Spencer commented, Penelope immediately taking his hand, bringing him to the other kids in the backyard.

Garcia just loved kids, especially her god children.

When deciding godparents, Garcia was an obvious choice. Other than the fact that she wouldn't stop talking about it the second you and Spencer announced the pregnancy, she looked after him as if he was her own.

Interrupting your thoughts was a sudden loud, and aggressive voice approaching you and Spencer.

"Ah, welcome back kiddos!" Rossi exclaimed, still having on his coking apron.

"Hey! How the feast going?" You questioned, Rossi looking enthusiastic.

"Well, let's just say I'm glad Garcia likes kids. Henry wouldn't stop asking to try each new dish I made!"

Letting out a laugh, he then insisted bringing you to the rest of the team, for they were hanging out in the kitchen with Rossi.

"Hey there they are!" Emily yelled, running in for a hug.

"How's having a kid treating you?" JJ teased, following Emily's actions.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour! Come here pretty boy." Morgan embraced Spencer immediately , plating him on the back.

"Hey guys." Hotch smiled while tossing the salad before Rossi yelled-

"Carful Aaron! Your trying to toss the leafs not kill the damn things!" He quickly swooped in, talking Hotchs spot and doing it himself.

"I guess that answers the question of 'how's cooking going'." You air quoted, Hotch finally making his way to the both of you.

"I know you two just got here but-" Hotch started, Spencer cutting him off, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes, Gideon's here. Yes, Garcia already came running for him the second we walked in." Spencer explained, pointing over to the backyard.

"I think she forgets you actually his godfather some times." You went in to hug Hotch, Spencer then doing the same.

The team never really had time to get together and have nice dinners like this, especially at a house like Rossi's.

I mean, that house has so many rooms it feels like a god damn maze!

.....

"That dinner was amazing, wow." Morgan commented, for everyone had finished dinner around 8:30.

Rossi's original plan was to sit outside and have a nice meal so everybody could fit at one table, but it was just way too cold to do that.

You guys all had to kind of work together to place tables inside, to create one, large seating area for everyone.

Emily, Hotch, Jack, and Morgan ended up sitting across from you, Spencer, and Gideon at the table. JJ sat on the end so she could be next to Henry, Rossi sitting at the other end of the table.

"Well, I'm glad my Christmas Eve party was a hit, once again!" Rossi exclaimed, clapping his hands and applauding himself.

Well everyone began to clear the table, bring their plate to the sink and place them in the dishwasher, you felt someone dug you on the arm.

It was Spencer.

"Hey, can you meet me outside in 10 minutes? I want to show you something." He whispered in your ear, trying to conceal the question from the rest of the team.

"Um, sure. I'll tell Hotch he can get some time with Gideon, just so no one comes looking for us." You commented, rushing over to Gideon, cleaning him up from dinner and bringing him to Hotch.

.....

"Hey..." You let out, your own breath turning into fog because of how cold the air was outside.

"Hey there." Spencer commented, watching you approach him in front of Rossi's house.

"Haven't had a moment alone in a bit, what is

it?" You questioned, looking directly up at Spencer.

"Yeah," He chuckled, pulling a small coin out of his pocket "I wanted to show you this."

"Spencer..." You were out of words.

It was his four year sobriety token.

"I'm so proud of you!" You exclaimed, cupping his hands.

"I'm so happy I got sober. I just wanted to show you the result." He smiled.

You could tell he was truly happy and what he had done and how he had cleaned up his life.

After the accident, he had sworn to you that he would never take Dilaudid again, or any kind of drug for that matter. He said he wanted to clean up so he could have a life with you.

Staring into his eyes, you just wanted to give him the largest hug, being so proud of him, before he said-

"Anyways," he interrupted he moment before it got too emotional, "I wanted to give you an early Christmas gift, considering how this isn't the most appropriate gift. Especially in front of you son." He chuckled, and slowly trailing into his inner coat pocket.

"And what is this gift if I may ask...." your voice trailed off, Spencer slowly handing you the box.

It looked very similar to when you had seen before. It was black, a velvet finish, and a small lock on it. It was a very fancy box indeed.

"Should I..?" You questioned, Spencer nodding for you to open it.

Unlocking the box, you opened it to reveal...

"A new collar..." You let out, almost out of breath at how beautiful it was.

"Do you like it? You certainly will be wearing it a lot." He teased, you still in awe at the collar.

Spencer and you haven't really had a lot of time to partake in BDSM activity, considering how right after you got out of the hospital for years ago, you and Spencer got engaged. He then had to stay in WITSEC for a bit, having your son at the same time, then being on maternity leave. After that you had been slammed with work because of how much you hadn't been there.

Everything is finally calming down now.

The color was a beautiful, black velvet material with a very small, dainty, buckle. The buckle was covered in small, Swarovski crystals.

It was gorgeous, and to other people, they might not even assume it was for you and Spencer were going to use it for.

"When you wear this, you are mine, ok? You belong to me, and nobody else. You will do whatever I say when you have this on, understand?" He voice stern, tone cold. It was the same voice that had made you oh so turned on 4 years ago.

"Yes sir..." You teased, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to you yet.

" Garcia talk to me about this while you were over with Emily before dinner. She wants to take Gideon, Jack, and Henry to the movies on Friday. I expect you to be ready." His hand gripped your coat, pulling you in aggressively.

That was only in two days. It would only be two days until you would finally get the sexual experience of your dreams again.

"I think I would like that sir..." Your voice got high, whispering in Spencer's ear that very sentence.

"Just make sure your a good girl, don't make me punish you..."

Ugh how badly you just wanted him to fuck you already.

"Oh I think you forgot, I like it when you punish me." Your voice got so soft, he almost didn't hear.

"Oh am I excited for that..." His voice trailed off, him leaning in for a kiss.

You follow his direction, grabbing the back of his neck and playing with his hair as your lips touched his. Spencers hands cupped the lower part of your face as you continue to passionately kiss you under the glow of the Christmas lights.

This was life with Spencer.

The life you couldn't even dream of.

The life that you wanted to live.

Sleeping with your coworker doesn't seem like such a bad idea now that you think about it....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter;)
> 
> I don't even know where to start in this authors note, but I think I'm going to start off with a couple disclaimers, just to make sure everybody is aware of a couple things in the story.
> 
> First of all, I wanted to mention the entire chapter 9 situation and the whole knife play thing. I wrote a couple months ago when I wasn't aware of the severity of this kind of situation, and now that has been brought to my attention by many people in the comments and some writer friends, it is really not right. If you or anyone you know has suffered a situation like that, please tell him that is not OK and they should either be talking to their partner, or me getting out of the relationship. That shouldn't be tolerated, especially in a BDSM relationship where trust is truly very important.
> 
> The second thing I wanted to mention is that yes, my writing is not perfect. I will admit that some chapters do have a couple writing errors, or small grammar errors. Again. This is my first book and I'm not the best with grammar, if you couldn't already tell.
> 
> The last disclaimer I want to mention is that this is not a real book! Please do not take this Wattpad seriously. I am a human, I make mistakes in my story and this fanfic is just for fun.
> 
> NOW THAT THATS DONE AND OVER WITH...
> 
> I don't even know where to start with this! Can I first of all just watching how grateful I am for all of the support that I've had on the story! There's so many people I have met from the story, including writer friends and new followers.
> 
> I started writing this fanfic as something to just three my time up in July, being bored after school ended and quarantine being very lonely. 
> 
> I then started realizing how much I enjoy writing, especially writing for you guys. 
> 
> Writing has definitely got me through a lot of bumps in my life, especially in this past six months. I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has supported my story and supported my writing through and through. Life has always been more difficult, especially in terms of meeting people and trying to stay positive. This story has definitely helped me get through my struggles I've been dealing with over the past six months. Truly thank you.
> 
> ^^NOT ME GETTING EMOTIONAL-
> 
> This fanfic was truly incredibly fun to write and I am so excited to write many more! 
> 
> As one last small note, just please remember to not take these wattpads too seriously, remember that writers have feelings too, and to just be nice. My DM's are always open for writing suggestions or just feedback in general.
> 
> That concludes everything I wanted to mention! Truly, thank you guys so much. I'm so excited to start working on more stories!
> 
> hope you all liked this story, and that concludes "Pleasures a Crime Worth Committing"!  
> -spencersbau<3


End file.
